Dueling Destinies
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: A Heroes & Blood Plus Crossover. The end of Heroes season 1 and the final events of Blood happened at the same time. The Company is restructuring and Red Shield is being rebuilt. Both groups have joined forces for the sake of the future. Pre-S3
1. An Allianced Forged

**Manhattan, New York **

_**Bob & Joel Goldschmidt 6**__**th**_

Two individuals sat across from each other at one of Manhattan's upscale restaurants in a private VIP booth. One was an older and average looking man with a bit of added weight. He looked a bit pudgy but he wasn't dressed sloppy at all. The man looked very professional sporting a pair of thin wire-frame glasses over his eyes. He had a look of nervousness on his face. This could possibly be a sign of work related stress.

Sitting across from the man was someone much younger. He looked to be in his late twenties to his early thirties. The boy was also wearing a suit. One major difference was that the older person was balding while the younger person had short brown hair. There was another major difference; the younger male was in a wheelchair. Both men were in professional business suits.

"My name is Joel Goldschmidt the Sixth. You may call me Joel," the younger man introduced himself. He would extend his right hand for a handshake.

The older man nodded and extended his hand.

"You may call me Bob," the older man introduced himself while shaking Joel's hand. "It seems that both of our organizations are on the same path. I have only heard brief bits of your organization called the Red Shield."

Joel nodded.

"Mr. Linderman was very private about who he was meeting. He didn't talk about us amongst the people whom were closest to him," Joel explained.

Bob nodded, "we're trying to change the direction the Company is going. But it's becoming more difficult. Kaito Nakamura, the head of Yamagato Industries was recently murdered. There was also the attack on Angela Petrelli."

Joel nodded in understanding. He and David were in the middle of rebuilding Red Shield as it was "destroyed" not long ago when Diva and Carl Fei-Ong attacked the main HQ off the coast of Marseille, France. Many people were killed and Kai's brother Riku was raped and killed.

That was a mere catalyst of something more sinister to come.

"Both of are groups are in the same both. We're restructuring and you're recovering. With the death of Linderman, we looked through his things. And we have read the information about the Red Shield and the Cinq Fleches Group. Before the end, we were once aligned with the Cing Fleches."

Joel nodded, "It doesn't surprise me at all. I have heard the previous goals of the Company were just as sinister as that of Cinq Fleches."

"Yes. Previous goals were more cutthroat. Recently, it was prophesized through a series of paintings that Peter Petrelli was supposed to explode and wipe out New York City. The blast would've killed millions of people. It would've allowed for Peter's brother, Nathan Petrelli to take action and inevitably become the President of the United States."

Joel took a sip of water. He felt slightly disturbed. The previous goals of the Company were no better than that of Cinq Fleches. But leadership can change.

"Tell me more about what your group specializes in," Joel requested. He then pulled out a book on genetics authored by Chandra Suresh. Taking a look at the cover, Joel placed the book on the center of the table.

"You find a book like this in the paranormal section. Dr. Suresh's research proved to be correct. However, not many people are ready for that truth."

Joel nodded.

"I understand. Not many people are ready for the truth we have uncovered as well," he replied back to Bob.

"Our purpose is to identify, monitor, and study individuals with special genetic abilities," Bob explained.

Joel paused and asked, "Special abilities?"

"There are many people in this world that possess special abilities. Such as electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, photographic muscle reflexes, super strength, time and space manipulation, regeneration, and many other abilities," Bob answered.

Joel cleared his throat, "I find it a bit hard to believe. But, we ourselves have come across individuals with special abilities by birth or by a turn of events. But human beings having these abilities?"

Bob took a sip of his coffee, "I find it a bit hard to believe the existence of these things called Chiropterans."

Joel nodded.

"But we've seen the evidence. I'm afraid to fathom what would happen if someone decided to experiment with blood of these individuals along with the blood of these Chiropterans," Bob explained.

"Yes. We're in the middle of rebuilding Red Shield. It will be difficult to trace all sources of Chiropteran activity. Of course were have strong finances, we may need more financial backing," Joel replied.

"Finances will not be a problem," Bob explained as he finished his coffee. He kept the cup in his hand and focused his energy on it. Within a matter of seconds, the cup had turned into good.

Joel froze at what had just happened. He took a few breaths before answering. "You just turned the cup into pure gold."

"As I have said, finances are not a problem."

Joel nodded, "Yes. It would be beneficial on both of our parts to form an alliance between our two organizations. But tell me, what is your new goal?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that," Bob answered. He then continued, "While there are many with special abilities, there are those that cannot control their powers. Power can get out of control killing many in the process."

Joel nodded in agreement recalling Saya going crazy back in Vietnam killing both Chiropterans and innocent humans alike. He very much understood what Bob was explaining to him.

"There has been a virus present in certain individuals as well. That is the cause of the powers going out of control. The son of Chandra Suresh, Doctor Mohinder Suresh possessed the antibodies for the cure."

"That is good," Joel replied.

"And there are those that abuse their powers. There was a recent case of a young man named Gabriel Gray who went by the name of Sylar," Bob explained.

"Yes, we've had our fair share of those that abused power and knowledge," Joel replied empathizing with Bob.

"So, what would be the terms of this alliance?" Bob asked.

"It's fairly simple. We exchange information with each other. We can help track down those individuals. In return, your resources are essential in stamping out any remains of the Chiropterans," Joel answered.

"That sounds reasonable enough," Bob replied.

"I am very interested in the aspect of people in the world possessing these abilities. They could be beneficial to Red Shield in fighting the Chiropterans. That way, we would not need to depend on Saya as much."

The two men would then shake on it.

"If I may, I have a person I'd like to work as an attaché for Red Shield," Joel requested.

Bob adjusted his glasses, "Oh?"

"He is what you call a Chevalier. A knight of the Chiropteran queens… We have thought that he had been one of Diva's. But Saya's blood did not work on him. However, we have discovered him in hiding. We managed to get him to join us," Joel explained. He then looked to the entrance to the private booth, "enter."

"Finally, I got pretty bored with the guys at the bar," the man said. As he entered, Bob took a good look at him. The man was dressed all "fruity." He was a perfect candidate for the show: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.

Bob rose from his seat and extended his hand to the man.

Joel faced the man, "Nathan, this is Bob." He then turned to face Bob, "Bob, this is Nathan."

"Nathan Mahler at your service," the man said shaking Bob's hand. "You look so adorable," he complimented.

Joel cleared his throat.

"My apologies," Nathan said facing Joel again. "I'll be working with them?"

Joel nodded and faced Bob, "Nathan has special abilities in combat along with decades worth of knowledge and wisdom. He is the most level headed."

"Pleasure to meet you," Bob said to Nathan.

"What will I be doing?"

"You'll be assigned to work with Mohinder Suresh and Niki Sanders," Bob answered pulling out pictures of both people.

"Oh, he's cute," Nathan Mahler said taking the picture of Mohinder Suresh. He examined the photo a bit. "His dark skin reminds me of James."

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

_**Akihiro Okamura, Mao Jahana, & Lulu**_

Akihiro Okamura was on his latest assignment: taking pictures of post-Katrina recovery in New Orleans, Louisiana. He was accompanied by Mao Jahana and Lulu. While Lulu's life was extended, she still had to cover herself from the sunlight. She sat across the table from Akihiro while wearing the hood over her face.

Mao Jahana sat next to Akihiro. She was getting adjusted to the life of a traveling photojournalist and somewhat a co-guardian of Lulu. Lulu was the remaining Schiff that was living. Everybody else had died either killed at the hands of Cinq Fleches or succumbing to the Thorn. Like Saya, she needed to regular supply of blood.

The other patrons at the restaurant stared at Lulu strangely.

"They're looking at us strangely," Mao whispered to Akihiro.

"Ignore them," Akihiro replied back. He then turned to Lulu, "check to see if our food is ready."

Lulu nodded as she kept the hood over her eyes. She rose up from her table and approached the front counter.

An African-American woman athletic looking and in her twenties stood behind the counter. She had on a uniform with the name tag of "Monica" engraved on it. The woman had a cheerful voice.

"Here you go. Two number 5s and a large strawberry milkshake," the girl named Monica said to the girl.

"Thank you," Lulu said cheerfully.

Taking the tray, Lulu walked back to the table where Mao and Akihiro were sitting at. Ever since that interesting turn of the events that caused them to travel across the world, things were relatively "easy."

"What are we doing here?" Mao asked.

Akihiro grabbed his bag and pulled out the burger, "asides from taking pictures, David asked us to investigate rumors of people experimenting with Chiropteran DNA. We're just investigating. But, we're not going to fight them if they are existent."

Lulu took a sip of her milkshake, "but you have me, Lulu the Invincible." She was quite cheerful about it.

"That is true," Mao replied.

"Of course; but, we can't draw attention to ourselves. There are still many people displaced after the hurricanes. We're to call David immediately."

"It'll be much harder since Saya's in hibernation. Haji's also missing in action for the time being as well," Mao explained.

"We'll investigate tonight."

**Okinawa**

_**Mohinder Suresh & Niki Sanders**_

Mohinder was a bit uncomfortable as he known had Niki Sanders as his partner. She was dealing with split-personality. Niki was possessed by the spirit of her angered and more violent twin sister, Jessica. Whenever Jessica would take over, things would get very violent and bloody.

"Who are we looking for?" Niki asked.

"Kai Miyagusuku," Mohinder answered. He was given his new assignment. The two of them were to look for Kai Miyagusuku.

"Any ideas on where he is?"

"Yes. We heard he was running a bar and café which was once owned by his foster father George Miyagusuku. But George had died due to unknown circumstances. After two years, Kai has taken over the café."

Niki and Mohinder stood on the side as a taxi stopped by.

"I wonder what powers this Kai person has," Niki commented.

"We'll find out soon enough."


	2. Kai Miyagusuku Okinawa, Okinawa

**The Zoo, France**

_Noah Bennet & The Haitian_

After hearing Bob's words, Noah Bennet had decided to go work for the Company once again. It was a condtion that he made with the current head of the Company, Bob Bishop. If Noah stayed with the company, his family would be allowed to live a normal life uninterrupted. Wanting to protect his family and especially his adopted daughter, Claire, Noah accepted the offer.

Currently, Bennet would be paired up with the Haitian once again. To Noah, the Haitian was a valuable partner due to his ability of mental manipulation and the ability supression of others. He would be an extremely good ally to have especially when exploring this place in France called the "Zoo." The Company didn't have enough details about this place. This area came to the Company's attention after examining the last paintings of Isaac Mendez who was a comic-book painter that was addicted to heroin.

However, Mendez had the ability of precognition letting him paint the future. One of the paintings discovered would be of this place. Nobody in the Company knew about this place so far.

Now, the two men were standing in front of what is left of the "Zoo." Bennet spent the previous day digging up information on this place. From what he found was that this belonged to the Goldschmidt family, originally, Joel Goldschmidt the first who seemed to be a researcher. However, during the late 19th century, Joel Goldschmidt along with many others were murdered and most of the place went up in flames.

He did manage to get a print out of the map. The Zoo was indeed a very big place to explore. But Bennet didn't know that the Zoo served as a prison of the sort. It was a double-prison for Saya and Diva.

"You check that tower," Bennet instructed the Haitian.

The Haitian nodded and proceeded to check out the tower. Unknowing to the two men, that tower played a very important history to both Saya and Diva. Should something sinister still be lurking around in that tower, the Haitian could more than handle himself. Nobody would be able to use their abilities in the general vicinity of the Haitian.

Matt Parkman passed out when he tried to read the Haitian's mind. He tried to read Bennet's mind while the Haitian was there. The cop was only able to get one word out of Bennet's mind while suffering a massive nose bleed.

With the help of the recently deceased Eden McCain, the Haitian was able to supress Sylar's abilities and make him pass out.

He was even able to supress Peter Petrelli's abilities. Peter Petrelli was very special as he could absorb the abilities of others. Still, he couldn't use them when he was around the Haitian.

If there were Chiropterans, they wouldn't be able to do anything in the vicinity of the Haitian.

The Zoo was new territory. Both of them had to be on their guard just in case. While Noah had training to take on people with special abilities, he had no training on how to possibly handle Chiropterans if he ever ran into one.

Noah was stepping into Red Shield's department. Neither Noah nor the Haitian knew much about what Red Shield was all about.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Angela Petrelli_

It wasn't long after Nathan Petrelli was shot on live TV. He, his younger brother Peter Petrelli, and Matt Parkman were going to expose the secret that the Company was trying to hide. Before Nathan could reveal he could fly, a female in the audience fired three shots into his chest.

Seemed that Angela Petrelli, the mother of the two might have a role. She seemed to have all sorts of hidden agenda. Angela Petrelli was one of the original twelve founders of the company. Her ulterior motives are currently unknown. But she can in a sense be deemed as "evil."

Sitting at her desk, Angela was looking at pictures from the 19th to 21st centuries. These weren't old family photos. She was looking at pictures of certain individuals. Carefully examining these pictures, these were pictures of Saya and Haji. It seemed that Angela Petrelli knew a whole lot about Red Shield.

It would be surprising at all.

Angela's husband and Daniel Linderman were army buddies back in the day. The two of them fought in the Vietnam War. At the same time, there were Chiropteran sightings in Vietnam as well. It wouldn't be surprising if Red Shield and the Company had crossed paths several times in the last few decades.

She's been familiar with Red Shield, the Goldsmiths, and Cinq Fleches.

The phone on her table rang. Without hesitation, Angela Petrelli would pick up the phone and answer it.

"Yes?"

Angela remained silent.

"This should be interesting. Bob Bishop has decided to join forces with Red Shield?" Angela rhetorically asked. She didn't find it surprising that Bob would join forces with Red Shield in an attempts to to restructure the Company.

Kaito Nakamura and Victoria Pratt, two of the twelve founders of the company were killed by Adam Monroe. Kaito was pushed off the edge of the Deveraux Building by Adam Monroe. Victoria Pratt received a bullet in her head by Adam Monroe.

"You've found the body of Amshel Goldsmith?"

She paused listening to what the person said.

"You're experimenting with Adam's blood with Amshel's remains? Are you going to administer what's left of the Shanti virus into him?"

Angela once again paused. She vaguely knew about Chiropterans and Chevaliers. Perhaps the Shanti virus could supress Amshel's powers if he could be resurrected by Adam's blood. Like her granddaughter, Claire Bennet, Adam Monroe also had the ability of spontaneous regeneration.

Due to Adam's circumstances, he became immortal. His current whereabouts are unknown at the moment. The only person that would know would be Hiro Nakamura.

But Angela was curious about the possibility of the effects of the Shanti virus with Chiropteran blood. Perhaps she's shared the viewpoints of Daniel Linderman and Maury Parkman whom were disciples of Adam Monroe. There was the incident where Maury used his telepathic abilities to try to get Angela to commit suicide.

That couldn't be it.

Daniel Linderman met his fate at the hands of DL Hawkins. Currently, Maury is in a comatose state after his son Matt defeated him in a fight. He's being sedated by the company.

"Let me know the results," Angela replied. Nobody knew what Angela's agenda would be. It was very much unknown. She cried and blamed Nathan for Peter's apparent death that took place several months ago.

At the same time, she seemed concerned but understood the reason Nathan was shot during a press conference.

"Should this work, let Amshel know that Linderman is dead," Angela added as she hung up the phone.

What plans did Angela Petrelli have for Amshel Goldsmith? Things were getting interesting as the person who shot her son Nathan had just opened "Pandora's Box."

**Annapolis, Maryland**

_David & Lewis_

The two members of Red Shield were driving in an armored Lincoln Navigator towards the airport. Lewis a bald Black man with a Jamaican accent wearing shades over his eyes 24/7 was driving.

David, a caucasian male in his 40s with blonde hair and a black suit with tie sat in the passenger's side. He was looking at a list of names on his laptop. But one name had caught David's curiosity.

"What's this you're looking at? Members of the Goldsmiths?" Lewis asked.

David shook his head, "no. As the partnership with Red Shield and the Company, we've been given access to their information."

"Information?"

"While we were hunting Chiropterans, they specialized in tracking down humans with special abilities."

"Special abilities you say?"

"Like Saya and Diva with their special abilities. There are many humans in this world with special abilities. They had these abilities at birth and did not need to be transformed into Chevaliers."

David clicked a file labeled "Monica Dawson" and read her information.

"This young woman has the ability of adoptive muscle memory. Any physical action she sees, she can replicate any motion she sees," David explained.

Lewis blinked a bit, "is that so?"

David then clicked on another name of "Claire Bennet."

"This girl named Claire Bennet has the ability of rapid cellular generation. She doesn't even have to feed on blood. Her blood can even heal people."

Lewis gave out a whistle.

"In the past, had the Cinq Fleches had gotten a hold of the list, there would be no telling what could possibly happen."

David then clicked on another name, "Gabriel Gray."

"Joel has warned me about this person."

"Oh?"

"Gabriel Gray, also known as Sylar," David explained. He continued, "he has killed many people with special abilities. There's a recognizable pattern, their heads are cut open."

Lewis turned to take a look and turned away.

"That's just gross, mon..."

"Sylar's an incredibly dangerous person. A person like him could easily take out Saya," David explained with a disturbed feeling.

"But Saya isn't on the list," Lewis added.

"Saya isn't human. She wouldn't even register to the Company's database. It wouldn't matter since she has started her thirty-year sleep."

Lewis nodded.

David continued scrolling through the names on the list compiled by the late Doctor Chandra Suresh. He scrolled down and found that there is one person located in Okinawa on the list. Looking at the name, David froze in shock.

It was a person that he didn't expect it to be.

"Lewis, you will not believe who's on the list," David said.

"I can believe just about anything," Lewis replied.

David rotated the laptop for Lewis to see. Lewis took a look and blinked behind those very eyes.

"It can't be..."

_Kai MiyagusukuOkinawa, Okinawa_

"Kai's on the list? No way," Lewis replied.

"Apparently, he does have powers and they haven't awakened yet," David explained. "We need to fly out to Okinawa right now."

"Right on it," Lewis replied as he sped towards the airport.

David would quickly take out his cellphone and dial a number.

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Julia Silverstein_

"Hello...?" Julia asked sleepily. She remained in Okinawa acting as the high school nurse as cover while she helped Red Shield look after Kai and Diva's twin daughters. It was late at night when the phone rang.

_"Julia, it's David."_

Julia let out a yawn, "you have any idea what time it is?"

_"It's urgent. I need you to find Kai and bring him over to headquarters."_

"What for?"

_"Kai's life might be in danger."_

Julia was starting to get confused. She was pretty hesitant. Afterall, she is currently pregnant with a child. The child could possibly belong to David.

"Why would someone want Kai?"

_"I'll explain it when Lewis and I get to Okinawa."_

David hung up the phone. Julia sighed in anger and frustation. She didn't know why David had instructed her to go find Kai. But, she trusted David and knew what he was doing. As a high ranking Red Shield operative, Julia was aware of the alliance between Red Shield and the Company led by Bob Bishop.

There was a knock on the door.

_Who's knocking on the door?_

Quickly, Julia hurried to the front door and looked through the peephole and saw two figures standing in front of her apartment. It was Mohinder Suresh and Niki Sanders.

_I remember Joel telling me about two people from the Company..._

Julia slowly opened the door.

"Doctor Julia Silverstein of Red Shield?" Mohinder asked.

"Are you Doctor Mohinder Suresh?" Julia asked in return.

Mohinder nodded, "Yes, I was instructed to come find you."

Julia opened the door for the two, "come in."

Mohinder nodded.

"Thank you," Niki replied.

The two of them entered as Julia closed the door. She felt she could trust them after hearing stories about how Mohinder always had to do what was right. Julia could respect that. A person like Mohinder would be incredibly valuable to Red Shield. In many senses, Mohinder Suresh was more humane than Collins. Suresh had more morality than Collins.

"I can only assume you're looking for Kai Miyagusuku," Julia stated.

"Yes, how do you-"

"We have an interesting past together," Julia said cutting off Mohinder. She added, "It's not something I feel like getting in right now. I'm well aware of the alliance between the two groups. I take it you haven't read Joel's diary yet."

Mohinder shook his head.

"Do you know where Kai is?"

Julia shook her head, "he took over the bar and cafe from his father George."

"I'm aware that George died of unknown circumstances."

"That's the official version."

"What really happened?"

Mohinder was getting very curious about the death of George Miyagusuku.

"I'll tell you on the way."

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

As Saya's Chevalier, Haji remained in secret to secretly look over Saya while she would be undergoing her thirty year hibernation. At the same time, he would secretly look over Diva's twin daughters that Kai swore to raise and protect as if they were his children. Kai felt a sense of responsibility as his deceased brother Riku was the father.

Haji's been keeping an eye out for Kai in case something happened. In Kai's case something had happened. But the man remained hidden. He preferred to be hidden until Saya came out of her hibernation.

Kai stood in front of the Miyagusuku family grave. His two adopted daughters were staying the night at Kaoru's, who is a friend of Saya's. Right now there were things going on that Kai wished he could tell Saya.

Right now, Kai was going through a lot of "changes." For some reason, he felt like he was being in the same boat as Saya. There was something going on with Kai. It would be something that not even Saya would be able to comprehend.

Sensing someone was watching him, Kai snapped out of it. He quickly opened up his right hand as a ball of electricity formed up. Kai was about to launch that ball of electricity until a voice called out to him.

"I'm not here to harm you," replied a voice.

Kai took a deep sigh of relief and closed his hand. The ball of electricity went away. He turned to face Haji who was standing a few feet behind him. Haji still carried that cello with him.

"Haji..." Kai said.

"I see you have been going through some changes," Haji replied.

Kai sighed and nodded.

"One day I'm tending to the restaurant and looking after the children. Second, I'm shooting electricity out of my hands. But, it's not the only thing I can do."

Haji remained silent.

"For some reason I can shoot electricity. I don't even know why," Kai said in disbelief. The boy was pretty freaked out. "I told the kids I was taking a trip. I didn't tell them why. I've been trying to figure things out. And I didn't want them to get hurt in the process."

Haji nodded with understanding.

"First, it's the electricity. For some reason, I can talk in French, Chinese, and Russian. And then I see that I have photographic memory."

Kai shook his head.

"It's unbelieveable... Yet, it's happening to me..."

"What else can you do?"

"That's all I can do so far. I don't know what's going on," Kai answered.

"Have you contacted David?"

Kai shook his head.

"I don't think Red Shield deals in that department. Last that I checked, Red Shield's job was handling Chiropterans. Not humans who can shoot out electricity."

Haji had found it interesting. Yet, he was concerned for Kai as well. During the time they spent fighting the Cinq Fleches Group and Diva, Kai had not displayed any of these special abilities.

Something was going on. Behind that calm exterior, Haji was concerned at the fact that Kai had electrokinesis, omni-linguism, and eidetic memory.


	3. Duel Meetings of Fate

**Los Angeles, California**

_Nathan Mahler, Elle Bishop, & Gabriel Gray_

It was Nathan's first assignment after being discovered by Red Shield. Since he wasn't Diva's Chevalier at all, Nathan was still of good use. Especially since the more radical members of the Company could very well join forces with the Goldsmiths and Cinq Fleches Group. Nathan's abilities would be valuable to the alliance between Red Shield and the Company.

While Mohinder and Niki were out in Okinawa trying to find Kai Miyagusuku, Elle and Nathan would charged with tracking down Sylar. It was thought that Sylar was killed several months ago in New York City when Hiro Nakamura appeared out of nowhere and impaled him with a samurai sword. And then Sylar ended up in Central America where he killed Candice Wilmer.

Then Sylar had found himself in Mexico trying to return to NYC. He ran into the Maya and Alejandro Herrera. Sylar stabbed Alejandro to death killing him. He "killed" Maya. But she was brought back to life with a vial of Claire's blood. Then he took both Mohinder Suresh and Molly Walker hostage. However, Isaac Mendez's loft became the new lab. But there was a lot of surveillance in the place.

It was Elle Bishop who saw Sylar on camera. It was Elle that came to the rescue and chased Sylar away. However, Sylar ran off with the other vial of Claire's blood. From then, Elle dedicated herself to doing good, despite her sociopath tendencies. That was one reason Nathan would be paired up with Elle. Handling sociopaths was a valuable skill that Nathan possessed.

Diva was a complete sociopath. But that was the result of Diva being locked away in the tower for years as an experiment. In the case of Elle, she was institutionalized because her powers had gotten out of hand.

Their first assignment would take them out to Los Angeles, California. The two of them got info that Sylar was in Los Angeles. He was still hunting people down and taking their powers. To the Company, Sylar is still regarded as an S-class threat.

With Nathan's superior speed, he was able to track down Sylar. He would go after Sylar while Elle would catch up. It would be up to Nathan to slow down Sylar in hopes of Elle to come in time to help him.

It would be unknown if Nathan would kill Sylar. But it was highly unlikely do to Sylar's rugged good looks.

Nathan had managed to catch up with Sylar. He followed Sylar into an old abandoned warehouse by one of the piers. Obviously, Sylar wasn't happy that he had been caught. And Sylar wasn't aware of this new agent.

"Finally, I've caught up to you," Nathan replied in a playful tone of voice. "Are you playing hard to get, Gabriel?"

Sylar kept his back towards Nathan. He could sense something different about the man that had tailed after him.

"Let me look at that face of yours," Nathan playfully pleaded. Yes, Nathan could a very fruity individual. He wanted to know if Sylar looked better in person than in the photo he had seen.

"There's something special about you," Sylar said to Nathan.

"Oh? You can tell?"

Sylar would tilt his body slightly towards the right. He would hold his hand out towards Nathan. With a raise of his eyebrow, Sylar used his newly regained telekinesis to effortlessly send Nathan Mahler towards one of the walls.

He would be pinned there as Sylar walked towards him.

"There's something special about you… There's something about you that's different from all of the other people I have met," Sylar said to Nathan.

Nathan chuckled a bit.

"I never knew how forceful you were, Mr. Sylar," he replied to Sylar's statement.

Sylar continued to advance towards Nathan Mahler. Getting close enough, Sylar looked Nathan up and down.

"I'm curious to see what makes you different from everybody else."

Nathan playfully laughed some more.

"Let's see what makes you tick," Sylar said as he was about to make an incision on Nathan's skull.

With a blink of an eye, Nathan Mahler was gone. Sylar paused and blinked.

"You can teleport?" Sylar asked.

Nathan Mahler appeared right behind Sylar as he would talk into the man's ear.

"Teleport? No… But I am pretty fast," Nathan replied back to Sylar. He then added, "I enjoyed the show you put on with the telekinesis. I'm very curious to see what other tricks you have up your sleeve."

Now, Sylar was getting pissed off.

"Damn fly…" Sylar said quickly turning around in an attempt to touch Nathan and freeze him.

Quickly, Nathan would use his superhuman speed and stand several feet behind Sylar. Nathan simply shook his head.

"_Superhuman speed?"_ Sylar thought to himself. He was in complete disbelief to see that a person like Nathan had broken out of his grip. It was the first time that someone did that without the power of telekinesis.

Sylar calmly turned to face Nathan standing by one of the walls. There was something about Nathan Mahler that Sylar couldn't put his finger on.

"You do know you have no chance against me, Sylar," Nathan directed towards Sylar.

"You underestimate me."

Instead of saying something to Sylar, Nathan simply punched a hole with his right hand into the stone wall.

Sylar blinked.

"What are you?" Sylar asked curiously. It was the first time that Sylar had ever run into somebody like Nathan Mahler.

"For me to know and for you to find out," Nathan answered.

Using his telekinesis, Sylar made some bricks and boxes levitate from the ground. Narrowing his eyes at Nathan, Sylar made the objects fly in his direction.

Nathan just stood there letting the objects come at him. He would effortlessly swat the objects away with one hand.

That just pissed Sylar off even more. Now Sylar knew that Nathan was just toying with him. He had to figure out something very quickly or risk getting captured.

"I suggest you come peacefully. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to that pretty face of yours," Nathan pleaded.

"I'm going to kill you for mocking me," Sylar growled.

Quickly, Elle arrived at the warehouse where Sylar and Nathan were fighting it out. As Elle arrived on the scene, Sylar levitated several broken shards of glass and sent them her way.

In response, Nathan used his superhuman speed and dashed over and guarded Elle. He would smack away those shards of glass.

However in saving Elle, Sylar used this opportunity and jumped through the window and out of the warehouse. He would quickly make his escape as it was almost a close call. It was close one as Nathan Mahler almost captured him.

It was the first time that Sylar had come across somebody like Nathan Mahler. At the same time, Sylar was curious. With the eidetic memory that he acquired after killing Charlie Andrews, Sylar would definitely remember the man's face.

"I'll come back and find out what makes you tick…"

Back at the warehouse, Nathan was checking to see if Elle sustained any injuries.

"Are you all right, Elle dear?" Nathan asked.

"No, Sylar got away."

"There, there. We can get Sylar later. I think he's going to want to recover from our encounter," Nathan explained.

Elle turned to Nathan, "what are you exactly?"

Nathan simply smiled and did a stage bow. If Nathan wanted to give Sylar a rude awakening, he would've unleashed his true powers and transformed into his true Chevalier form.

This was the second time that Sylar had evaded Elle. The last was in NYC where Sylar ran off with a vial of Claire's blood.

"How about we get some food, my treat," Nathan offered.

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

It was getting pretty late at night and Kai needed to head back home. After that talk with Haji, the two of them had parted ways once again. It would be unknown whether or not they would be meeting again anytime soon. It's a good chance that it wouldn't happen for another few decades until Saya had finished her thirty year hibernation.

Kai had learned that he had two types of electrical powers: electrokinesis and electromagnetism. While the powers were similar, they were both different at the same time. Ever since the last few weeks, Kai's been bombarded in dealing with newly discovered superhuman abilities.

His two adopted daughters would be staying the night. Kai would be by the next day to pick them up. He wanted to get a good night's sleep and start the day new. His motorcycle would stop in front of Omoro's which was the bar/café that his foster father George Miyagusuku owned.

Kai would inherit the restaurant from him. The motorcycle stopped and Kai stepped out. As he approached the front door, he noticed that it was unlocked. He remembered that he had locked the place up earlier today before going to the Miyagusuku family grave to visit Saya who was still in her deep slumber.

Cautiously, Kai stepped through the front door to Omoro's. Closing his eyes, Kai held out his hands and generated an arc of electricity. He would create his own magnetic field causing his feet to levitate several inches above the ground. The boy was planning to let the intruders have it.

Julia Silverstein came down the steps and turned the lights on. There, she saw Kai unleashing one of his newly found abilities. She froze as she was shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Julia?" Kai asked as the arc of electricity went away. His feet would descend back onto the floor.

"Kai, did you just unleash bolts of electricity?"

Kai sighed.

"Yeah, I did… Didn't I?"

"Kai, how long have you-"

Kai cut her off, "not sure… It's strange. I can make an arc of electricity and float off the ground. I can summon lightning. I can remember photos I see and words I read… And I can speak different languages…"

Julia blinked.

"Kai, why didn't you use those powers back then?"

"Because I didn't know I had them," Kai fired back. It was something that Julia wouldn't understand.

"I think I can answer for you," said Mohinder Suresh as he entered Omoro's.

Kai quickly turned to see an Indian man enter through the door. He was on guard because he didn't know who that man was.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive my apologies. I am Doctor Mohinder Suresh," Mohinder said introducing himself to Kai.

"I know you're aware of the alliance between the other group," Julia explained.

Kai nodded. After reading Joel's diary, Kai was already inducted into Red Shield. In turn, that would make him part of the alliance. But he wasn't familiar about the Company or humans that possessed special superhuman abilities.

"You're a very special individual, Kai," Mohinder explained.

Kai blinked and became silent.

"We track down people like you that have special abilities."

"You're saying there are others like me?" Kai asked. He shook his head a bit, "but how? I'm not even a Chevalier!"

"Chevalier as Dr. Silverstein explained has nothing to do about it. She familiarized me about it somewhat and I'm sorry for what happened to your father and your brother," Mohinder replied. He added, "there are everyday people like you that have extraordinary abilities."

That hit Kai like a ton of bricks.

"If that's the case, then why didn't Red Shield find these members to help fight Diva," Kai remarked.

"That isn't what Red Shield is about. Plus, we didn't know much," Julia replied trying to calm down Kai. At the same time, this was a bit too for Julia to comprehend at the moment as well.

Kai let out a deep sigh.

"You're just like Peter Petrelli," Mohinder explained to Kai.

"Peter Petrelli?" Kai asked.

Mohinder nodded, "your power is similar. Just by being around others, you can duplicate those powers. But I'm a bit surprised you have gained a better grasp quicker than Peter Petrelli."

"What is his power?" Kai asked out of curiosity.

"If you were standing in a certain radius of someone with superhuman strength, then you too would be able to duplicate those powers," Mohinder answered. He added, "you were in the radius of someone who had electrical powers."

"It's the same for being able to speak different languages," Kai added.

Mohinder nodded, "if you don't mind. I'd like to test your blood."

"Wait, this is a bit too much for me to handle."

Kai walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed a pitcher of water. He would grab a nearby clean glass and pour the water into it. With the glass of water, Kai then walked towards one of the tables taking a seat.

He would take a few sips and let the words of Mohinder Suresh digest through his mind.

"This is unbelievable," Kai said to himself. He then turned to look at Mohinder, "there are many more like me, right?"

Mohinder nodded, "yes… But there are plenty with unstable powers. We're looking to help them and protect them."

"I don't need any protection," Kai replied.

"You certainly don't," Mohinder said. But, the thing is that Kai would be a prime target for someone like Sylar who is still at large. He then added, "but, I do not want to risk Sylar killing you and taking your abilities."

"Who's Sylar?"

"There's a time for answers later," Julia replied. She then added, "David instructed us to take you to HQ for the time being."

"But my daughters-"

"We'll take them to you," Julia answered cutting Kai off.


	4. Kai Miyagusuku, He Who Is Wireless

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Mohinder Suresh, Niki Sanders, Kai Miyagusuku, Julia Silverstein, David, & Lewis_

Another night had passed by as Kai Miyagusuku had come to grips that he wasn't a normal human being. While everybody else had talked inside Omoro's, Kai would be out in the back where nobody could see him from the outside. Upon meeting Niki Sanders, Kai Miyagusku had developed superhuman strength. Like Peter Petrelli, Kai could easily duplicate people's powers just by being around them. But, he was angered that his special ability laid dormant while he was helping Saya and the rest of Red Shield combat Diva, her Chevaliers, and the army of Chiropterans.

With at least two or three of Kai's current powers, if was able to summon them, he could've possibly prevented Diva from raping Riku and killing him. This was the one thing that had frustrated Kai regarding the realization that he had superhuman abilities. But, it would look as if Kai would be putting his newfound powers to good use. There is still the threat of Chiropterans around the world. However, there are humans with special abilities that would be using them for evil purposes. One such example would be Sylar, who's been killing people like Kai and stealing their abilities.

Using his newfound superhuman strength, Kai faced the trash can. He needed to take his anger out on something. Might as well take it out on the dumpster. Kai would pull his left arm back and throw a hard punch to the dumper making a loud thud and a dent. He would do the same thing with his right arm, making another loud thud and dent to the trash dumpster. In a fit of rage, Kai closed his eyes and continuously hammered his fists into the dumpster making loud sounds. He even threw in a good hard kick with the right foot to the dumpster making an ever bigger hole.

Kai felt exhausted after doing a number to that dumpster. He panted hard and fell to his knees. While having these powers seemed to be great, it frustrated Kai that his ability wasn't activated yet. It made him think of the people that had died such as his father George and his brother Riku. This also made him think of the Schiff that had died. Kai remembered what happened with Saya gave Irene her blood.

It would thought to have cured Irene. Instead, her blood was antagonistic to Irene's blood. Irene crystalized as a result.

"It looks like you've got a lot on your mind," said a woman's voice.

Kai turned to see Niki Sanders standing there. She had a pretty concerned look on her face. By age, Niki Sanders was old enough to be a big sister.

The boy sighed, "yeah, I do..." Kai shook his head and stood up from the ground. Nothing really made sense. But Kai had gotten used to the fact after encountering a Chiropteran for the first time. He could've easily gotten himself killed. With his ability of power mimicry activated, it wouldn't be the case anymore.

Kai had wished that his powers would've activated sooner.

"Your name is Niki, right?" Kai asked out of curiosity.

Niki nodded and extended her hand. Kai extended his hand and completed the handshake. Then they broke it off. Niki turned to face the trash dumpster and examined it for a bit.

"You definitely had a lot of aggression," Niki said. She closed her eyes and thought about the bad things that happened with Jessica took over. As Jessica, she had killed many people and framed her late husband DL for the murders.

"You can say that," Kai replied back to her.

While the two of them would talk, the other four were talking about the situation at hand. There were still remnants of Cinq Fleches that were still at large. It wasn't far from a possibility that they would team up with members of the Company that shared the same ideals as Adam Monroe.

Mohinder had fixed the group a pot of Chai tea served with milk.

"We have to take Kai far away from here," David said to the group.

"There are plenty of places to go to," Lewis added. Then a thought popped into his head, "I know, there's the orphanage in England. That could be a good place to start. It's secluded and gives Kai the time and space necessary to hone in on his special abilities. Nobody's going to be able to find him."

David nodded. "The orphanage in England it is. Grey and the others will be happy to see us. I know Monique would be happy to see Kai."

Mohinder nodded, "good, make a call to him then."

Julia listened with intrigue. She was still pregnant. It was possible that David was the father of Julia's unborn child. "I'll join them. I can help keep an eye on him. In case something happens and his powers go out of control."

David turned to Julia, "we'll need to take notes in case anything funny happens to Kai."

"Hopefully, he doesn't have powers of radiation," Mohinder explained.

David turned to face Mohinder, "Ted Sprague?"

Mohinder nodded, "Ted Sprague had the ability of radiation. Peter duplicated it. Sylar killed Ted and stole the ability. New York City had almost exploded as a result."

David took a sip of the Chai. The thoughts drifted in his head. While they were fighting against Diva, the others were preventing the city from going up in a mushroom cloud.

"I read a good amount of the Chiropterans. I think there might be a way to help with those afflicted," Mohinder explained.

It made David think about what happened in Vietnam where abducted children were given the Delta-67 compound. There was a Vietnamese girl named Mui that almost transformed. But, she wasn't cured yet.

"Oh?" David asked.

"There's a girl named Claire Bennet who can regenerate. She lives out in California. I can make a call to Noah Bennet, her foster father because we work together," Mohinder had explained.

David nodded, "first thing's first. We take Kai out to England."

"Mohinder!" Niki shouted as she ran back into the restaurant.

The other four had rose from their seats wondering what had happened.

"Niki, what's wrong?" Mohinder asked. He saw the look of concern on Niki's face. It had to be something about Kai. Mohinder and the others had rushed out into the back of the restaurant to check on Kai. As they rushed outside, they saw Kai panting hard on all fours.

Quickly, David rushed over and kneeled in front of Kai. He would quickly shake Kai's shoulders.

"Kai, what's wrong with you?"

On the outside, nothing seemed suspicious. But through Kai's sight, it was something different. Through Kai's POV, his eyes were bombarded with all sorts of text. It would be the same type of text through text messages, instant messaging, e-mails, private messages, and what not. Asides from text, he would see screens with the news and other TV shows all around.

His ears would be bombarded with telephone conversations, radio signals, and satellite signals. For some reason, Kai was surrounded by all sorts of electronic data that was transferred. Kai was able to see them while to the rest of the world, these signals were invisible to the naked eye.

_"What's going on with me...?"_ Kai thought to himself.

"It's beautiful..." Kai said.

Kai turned on his back and started to shake a bit. While it was beautiful, it seemed to be too much for Kai to handle. While reading all these memos, e-mails, and messages, a figure of a woman appeared before him. It was as if the woman was a part of cyberspace.

"It seems you have the same powers as I do," the woman said to Kai.

"I know you..." Kai replied to the woman.

"Kai, who are you talking to?" David asked. He was very concerned about Kai's health and well being. There was no telling what could happen since Kai's power had manifested.

"You're the cook at that restaurant I was at. Kai, right?" she asked.

Kai nodded, "yeah... I'm Kai. Kai Miyagusuku."

"I'm Hana, Hana Gitelman. But I go by Samantha," she said introducing her as Hana.

"Kai, snap out of it," David demanded as he shook Kai's shoulders. Then Kai snapped out of it as his breathing returned back to normal.

Kai blinked. All that text and video surrounding him was gone. Hana was gone as well. Kai sat up and shook his head a bit. He then looked to David.

"Kai, are you all right? You had us worried..."

Kai nodded, "yeah, I'm all right. I just discovered another power..." This was unreal for Kai. But, it was a reality that Kai was coming into terms with. He wished that Saya wasn't hibernating. Kai would very much want to show Saya what he could do.

"Another power?" Julia asked in shock.

"Yeah... It was amazing. I could access the world wide web without a computer... I was surrounded by text messages, memos, e-mails, videos, and everything else..." Kai explained.

"Who's Hana" David asked.

"A woman that stopped by the restaurant a few months back. We talked a bit... She was Israeli," Kai said. As he continued to talk, Kai changed the language from English to Hebrew. Kai then stopped himself before going back into English, "I can talk in Hebrew now..."

_"Hana Gitelman?"_ Mohinder thought to himself. He remembered Noah talking about an Israeli soldier named Hana Gitelman. Could she be the same one?

Kai would slowly stand up to his feet and brush himself off. He was unsure of how many abilities he had come across.

"You should rest up a bit," Mohinder suggested to Kai.

Kai nodded, "yeah..."

David turned to face Kai, "Kai, we're leaving for England first thing tomorrow. We're going to spend time again with Grey for awhile."

Kai nodded, "the orphanage is a good place." He then turned to face David, "before we leave, I want to visit Saya."

David nodded.

In the background, Haji had remained hidden as he watched over Kai.

"Saya would be amazed," Haji said to himself. He then added, "once you discover yourself, even you would have the power to protect Saya."

Everybody else went inside while David had walked back out. He had sensed that Haji was looking over Kai for some reason. David thought it would be best to acknowledge Haji.

"Do not worry about Kai," David said before walking back inside.

**Costa Verde, California**

_Claire Bennet & West Rosen_

It was the weekend for Claire and West. The two looked to be a couple with the others at school accepted it. Claire was the main cheerleader as the captain was kicked off the team by getting arrested for underaged drinking. The two of them were in the living room watching TV and having a lazy day. While West was uneasy with the fact that Noah Bennet was Claire's foster father, he accepted and understood what he did.

But, he still had his doubts about the Company. West took a slight disliking towards Elle Bishop due to her sociopathic nature. The two were attracted to each other. Claire had the powers of spontaneous regeneration while West had the powers of flight. As long as Noah Bennet remained with the Company, West and Claire would be able to live out "normal" lives. However, Mohinder would relay messages to Claire in case

"Claire, what happened to the chips?" West asked checking the pantry.

"Lyle got the last bag. Mom's at the store right now getting more snacks," Claire explained while she was watching some chick flick movie.

"I'm hungry," West said.

Claire sighed, "why don't you fly to the nearest pizza place and get something for us."

West shook his head and walked back to Claire and sat next to her. He would reply with, "it's broad daylight. I don't want peope knowing I can fly."

"You know it's going to take about thirty minutes to get a pizza," Claire explained.

West grabbed his cellphone. He would walk outside into the backyard and call the pizza place. Claire would go back to watching her chick flick on TV. So far, life seemed normal for Claire. But she knew that her dad would be working for the Company. While Claire wanted to help, her father forbid her to get involved.

The most Claire could do to get involved were to relay messages from Mohinder to Noah.

Claire's cell phone went off. She checked the name and saw Mohinder Suresh's name and number on it. Knowing that it wasn't a leisure call, Claire quickly answered it.

"Yes, what does dad need to know?"

_"Tell your father that I'm heading to London, England. I discovered a boy named Kai Miyagusuku. He's just like Peter Petrelli,"_ Mohinder explained.

Claire was silent for a moment as she heard Mohinder say that this Kai kid was just like Peter. She had the thought that this Kai could possibly explode and take out a whole city.

_"Claire, I don't think Kai can induce radioactivity."_

Claire blinked and came back to her senses, "yeah, sorry. Anyway, you're heading to England and you found a boy named Kai Miyagusuku that is just like Peter."

_"Yes, that's right. Where is Noah?"_

"Dad said he was investigating some place in France called the Zoo. He should be back tonight."

_"I'm going to e-mail your father information on Kai. Don't read it."_

Claire nodded and sighed, "I know, I know... But tell me, what powers does this Kai have? I'm curious to know."

_"I knew you were going to say that. Kai had exhibited the same powers as Elle, he can manipulate electricity. He had also shown to possess the ability of electromagnetism, omnilingualism, and eidetic memory. When he encountered Niki, Kai gained superhuman strength. Recently, we learned he can trancept electronic messages. I must go down. We're flying to England first thing in the morning."_

The phone conversation ended.

Claire felt like she was hit like a ton of bricks. There was another person just like her uncle, Peter Petrelli. She was now curious about that Kai person.

_"Kai Miyagusuku, I'll have to remember that name..."_

At that moment, West entered the house again.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes," West said.

Claire nodded and rose from her seat, "West, let's check dad's e-mail."

"Whoa, you sure about that?" West asked slightly concerned about Claire's motives for wanting to read her dad's e-mail. "Didn't your dad say not to get into his business?"

"Look, I got a call from Mohinder. He found a kid named Kai who's just like my uncle. I want to see for myself if this kid is like Peter."

"How do you suppose we get there?"

Claire remained silent and stared at West. West knew what Claire was thinking. He didn't like what Claire was thinking one bit. The boy shook his head.

"No...no way..."

"C'mon, it's not like dad's going to ground me. He can even make a cover story for you."

West sighed, "oh alright. I still think it's a bad idea, though. Perhaps we should forget about the pizza. I don't have the superhuman-"

Before West could finish his sentence, Claire walked forward and punched him in the left arm.

"And you don't have the ability to regenerate like I do."

"We'll leave after we eat pizza. You didn't have to hit me."


	5. Mediumship

**Manhattan, New York**

_Bob Bishop & Joel Goldschmidt 6th_

The alliance between the Company and Red Shield has been officially forged. Both groups would be able to provide each other with the necessary assistance to combat both humans with special abilities and Chiropterans alike. While the number of Chiropterans was dwindling, it didn't mean that they weren't a threat anymore. All Chiropterans would have to be exterminated for that possible threat to go away.

As the first means of exchanging information, Bob Bishop would read the diary of Joel Goldschmidt Sr, who was the first Joel Goldschmidt. That would give the Company all the important information regarding Saya, Diva, the Chevaliers, and the Chiropterans. At the same time, Joel would read the book by Dr. Chandra Suresh called "Activating Evolution." But first, Joel would be skimming over the list that was unlocked and in the hands of the Company. This was a list of all the people living or dead that are documented to have some sort of special ability.

Joel had stopped skimming as he recognized a specific name: Kai Miyagusuku.

_"Kai Miyagusuku?"_ Joel thought to himself.

The two of them were sitting in Joel's office at the NYC branch of Red Shield. Bob would look up and see Joel pausing while reading the list.

"See a name you recognize?"

Joel blinked and picked up his cup of coffee. Taking a few sips, Joel would put the cup back down. There was a name that Joel did not expect to see on a list, let alone a list of people that possess special abilities.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I had seen a name of Saya Otonashi on the list. But, she isn't exactly human. She would probably be off of the Company's radar," Joel explained to Bob.

"There's no Saya Otonashi on the list," Bob replied.

Joel gave a firm nod, "I know. But I see the name of another person that I'm familiar with. His name is Kai Miyagusuku."

"Yes. I remember, he was adopted by a man named George Miyagusuku. Kai had a biological younger brother named Riku who was killed by Diva, am I right?"

"Yes. I am a bit surprised to see Kai on the list. He hasn't exhibited any display of powers."

"Not everybody exhibits these powers at the same time," Bob explained. He then added, "we've been keeping track of everybody. I had sent Doctor Mohinder Suresh and Niki Sanders to track down Kai. They have established communications with Doctor Julia Silverstein from what I have heard."

"Did Kai exhibit any powers?"

Bob cleared his throat, "yes... Kai had explained to Suresh that he's been manifesting many different abilities. He is just like one subject, Peter Petrelli."

"Peter Petrelli?" Joel asked.

Bob typed on the laptop and shown footage of Peter Petrelli. He would show the screen to Joel.

"Peter Petrelli, age twenty-six. We had him in isolation for about four months before he and Adam Monroe had escaped. He has the powers to absorb and duplicate powers just by being around others that possess those same things," Bob had explained.

Joel was silent but was intrigued at what Bob had told him about Peter Petrelli.

"Peter Petrelli has been around many others with special abilities. As a result, Peter was able to manifest many different powers and could still possibly be unstable. How many powers Peter Petrelli has manifested is still unknown. He absorbed the ability of induced radioactivity from a subject named Ted Sprague."

Bob paused to let Joel mentally digest all that information.

"In Peter's case, he doesn't need to see people use their powers to absorb it. Peter automatically absorbs their powers. This is the same case as Kai Miyagusuku. He had absorbed the powers of a painter named, Isaac Mendez. Isaac had the special ability of being able to paint the future. He absorbed the powers of his older brother, Nathan Petrelli. Nathan has the ability of flight. Peter absorbed the powers of Matt Parkman, an NYPD detective. Matt has the ability of telepathy."

"What you're explaining to me is that Kai can develop these abilities by being exposed to others with those abilities."

"That is correct. Suresh has explained that Kai has exhibited at least six different powers. I remember my daughter Elle being sent on a mission to Okinawa a few months back. There's a chance Kai could've have absorbed her ability of lightning. Kai had also exhibited electromagnetism, omnilingualism, and enhanced photographic memory."

Joel took another sip of his coffee, this was a bit too much for him to comprehend at the moment.

"I find it hard to believe that Kai wasn't a normal human. If he did exhibit those powers, Kai would've been a major asset to Red Shield and his brother would possibly still be alive."

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. Sadly, Kai's power didn't manifest early enough. But, Kai can be a major help to you known in destroying the rest of those Chiropterans. A woman named Hana Gitelman was also in Okinawa. She had the ability to access many electronic signals such as e-mail, text messages, phone messages, radio waves, TV waves, and everything else. Kai too had exhibited those same powers. By being exposed to Niki Sanders, Kai had exhibited superhuman strength."

Joel took a deep breath, "that is remarkable... I didn't believe Kai would possess special abilities."

"Right now, Kai and the others are headed to England. It'll be temporary to let Kai get a grasp of his powers. We do not want Kai's powers getting out of control leaving hundreds of innocent people hurt as a result," Bob added.

"I trust Suresh will take good care of Kai."

"Your agents, David and Lewis are also with Kai."

"That is good then," Joel replied.

"I am a bit concerned. I do not know what this one painting means. However, they were some of the last paintings created by Isaac Mendez before he was killed by Sylar," Bob explained. It was time to stop with the pleasantries about it all and move on to the seriousness of what could possibly go on.

Bob clicked on a file and opened up a picture of one of Isaac's paintings. It was a young girl with long black hair and blue eyes standing over the dead bodies of Peter Petrelli, Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura, Claire Bennet, Noah Bennet, and a few other people.

Joel froze in terror when he saw the painting. He very much recognized who the person was in the painting, "Diva..."

"Who is Diva?" Bob asked.

"The answers are in Joel's Diary. But tell me, who is this Adam Monroe that I've been hearing about?"

"Adam Monroe's information should be in our files. You looked alarmed when you saw the painting."

Joel shook his head. _"Diva? It can't be, Diva's dead..." _The mere thought of Diva being resurrected frightened the core of Joel. Diva along with her Chevaliers had caused enough widespread damage.

"Do you still have a sample of the Shanti virus you were talking about?" Joel asked.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Angela Petrelli & Amshel Goldsmith_

Amshel Goldsmith stood outside on the balcony at Angela Petrelli's residence. The man was surprised that he was actually alive and standing. The last thing that he had remembered was that Haji impaled him with Saya's sword at the Metropolitan Opera House not so long ago. He remembered his whole body crystalizing as Saya's blood mixed with his. This was all strange for Amshel Goldsmith. But, he was glad to be alive.

"You're finally up, Amshel," Angela Petrelli said exiting through the door and onto the balcony to greet Amshel.

Amshel turned to face Angela, "Angela Petrelli, it's been awhile." He looked at himself again, "did you have anything to do with this?" The man was very curious to know how and why he was brought back to life.

"Red Shield and the Company had forged an alliance," Angela explained.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Amshel rhetorically asked. "That still does not explain why or how I'm alive..."

"You were given a small sample of blood that belonged to Adam Monroe," Angela explained.

"Adam... I should have known. Where is he?"

Angela shook her head, "ever since Adam escaped, his whereabouts have been unknown."

"Adam did have very radical ideas," Amshel added. He recalled the many times in the past of crossing paths with Adam Monroe. Of course, Amshel tried to have Diva turn him into a Chevalier. But Adam's blood constantly rejected Diva's blood. Now, Amshel was wondering why he didn't feel a sense of "loyalty" to Diva.

"If you're wondering, Adam's blood did more than revive you," Angela explained.

Amshel didn't appear to be shocked at all. After hearing Angela tell him about Adam's blood, Amshel figured out what she was going to tell him next.

"It made me a normal human being again," Amshel replied saving Angela time. "Why bring me back to life?"

"You're still of value..."

"Value?"

"I'll explain later. Why not take a walk around and enjoy being human again for once? You'll return to being a Chevalier in due time," Angela said as she left the balcony leaving Amshel to his thoughts.

_"I'm human again for now..."_

Before Amshel could decide what to do next, his stomach started to grumble. It's been many decades since Amshel had actually eaten something. As a Chevalier, Amshel didn't need to eat. But he needed to feed on blood regularly.

"I think I'll get something to eat then. I wonder if the food has improved over the last few decades," Amshel said to himself.

After getting something to eat, Amshel would seek out Diva's remains. _"Perhaps Adam's blood could revive Diva..."_

Amshel would walk through the door and back into the living room of Angela Petrelli's estate. He wasn't sure of what was going on. But, the man would eventually find out Angela Petrelli's intentions soon enough.

First thing's first, Amshel had to get something to eat.

"Should I go with French or German today?" Amshel had asked himself.

**Phoenix, Arizona**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Lewis_

Instead of flying across Asia to Europe, there were things the others had to do before heading out to England. Niki Sanders wanted to make a stop in New Orleans, Louisiana to check on her son Micah and her neice Monica. Then there was an important stop in New York City. Mohinder wanted to check in on Matt Parkman and Molly Walker. Molly Walker was in the custody of both Mohinder Suresh and Matt Parkman. The girl's parents were murdered by Sylar.

Molly would've been killed by Sylar if it wasn't for Matt Parkman's interference. One of the stops would be in Phoenix, Arizona. For the night, everybody would be staying in motel rooms. While Niki and the others tended towards Kai's adopted daughters, Kai and Lewis would go out and order pizza. The two of them waited in the arcade area of the pizza place while waiting for an order of a vegetarian pizza, a plain cheese pizza, and a meat supreme pizza.

Person at the register explained that it would take about twenty minutes. While Lewis went to the bathroom, Kai wandered outside a bit to take a breath of fresh air. This was all insane to Kai. Kai didn't know why he was exhibiting all of these different types of powers in the first place. But Kai accepted the fact that he had all these wonderful powers. However, he had felt bad that his powers didn't activate early on.

It had Kai thinking about everything. Kai thought that if his powers manifested early enough, he would be able to use them to save his father from getting injured by Forest. The memory played by in Kai's mind. George was taken to the hospital before being abducted by the Cinq Fleches group where he was given the Delta 67 compound derived from Diva's blood. He almost transformed into a Chiropteran and had to be killed by Saya.

Kai also thought about heading to the Zoo in France. Riku ran into Diva. In turn, Diva had drunk Riku's blood in the process. The boy was near death and had to be transformed into a Chevalier in order to save him. However, it caught Diva's attention. Red Shield HQ was attacked by Diva and Carl Fei-Ong. Riku was raped by Diva and was given her blood. The boy died as a result. Kai was frustrated that he didn't have these abilities early on.

But Kai did have these abilities. However, Mohinder informed Kai that he would have to keep his powers in check. He learned that Peter Petrelli was still trying to get a grip on his powers. Peter could pass out at any time due to using too many powers. Kai was in the same boat as Peter in this predicament.

Kai walked back inside the pizza place and continued to wait for the pizza.

At that moment, an SUV had pulled into the parking lot. The ignition cut off and a blond-haired woman in her mid-30s stepped out from the vehicle through the driver's side. She would close the door and lock it afterwards and then enter the pizza parlor.

The woman would stand at the front of the counter next to Kai. One of the men at the front counter approached the woman.

"How can I help you?" the man kindly asked.

"I came to pick up an order for DuBois, Allison DuBois," the woman answered. The woman had introduced herself as Allison DuBois.

"One minute. Three large pizzas, right?"

Allison replied, "Yes, three pizzas."

Another man walked forward and placed three pizzas on the counter.

"One plain cheese, one pepperoni and one supreme for Allison DuBois," the man said. He then added, "that'll be thirty-five dollars and seventy-seven cents.

Allison nodded as she took the money out of her purse and paid the man.

"Thank you," Allison said as she grabbed the pizzas and headed towards the door. Quickly, Kai rushed to the door and opened it for Allison. She turned to the boy and smiled, "thank you."

"Welcome," Kai said.

Allison would walk to her vehicle and put the pizzas on top of the roof. She would unlock the door, open it, and place the pizzas inside on the passenger's side. Then, Allison would step inside her vehicle and close the door. The woman would start the vehicle and back out from the parking lot.

The car would drive away.

However, several figures were standing at a distance. Kai turned around and looked through the window. At a distance, Kai could see Riku standing there.

"Riku?"

Kai blinked a bit and shook his head. He would close his eyes and see that there was nobody watching him at a distance.

"Must be in my imagination…" Kai said to himself.

"Sir, your pizzas are ready," the man said. Kai nodded and turned around to face the man at the counter. Lewis had left the bathroom and approached the counter. The two paid the money and took the pizzas.

"Let's go get some drinks then," Lewis said.

Kai nodded.

The two of them left the pizza parlor and entered the rental van. Lewis would take the driver's seat with Kai taking the passenger's side.

"Now, we go to the grocery store for drinks and sweets," Lewis said.

"Yeah, sure," Kai replied.

"You seem a bit out of it," Lewis said with concern in his voice.

Lewis would start the ignition and back up from the parking lot. They would drive onto the road towards the grocery store.

"_Did I just see Riku? No… He's dead. Diva killed him…"_

Kai was thinking that all these powers were getting to him. He really needed to get to England as soon as possible. They'd probably get there in about three days or so. Next stop would have to be New Orleans so that Niki could check on her son.

Then it was to New York City where Mohinder could check on Molly.

Looking towards his right through the window, he had seen an image of Irene, one of the deceased Schiff standing there.

"Irene?" Kai whispered to himself. He blinked a bit and saw that the image of Irene was gone.

"You say something?"

Kai shook his head, "it's nothing."

The car whizzed by down the road towards the grocery store.

Two figures stood at a distance, watching the vehicle. It was Riku and Irene.

"Nii-san can see us now?" Riku asked.

Irene nodded, "he can now. That woman named Allison can communicate and see spirits like us. Kai absorbed the woman's powers just by being around her. He absorbed people's abilities just like being around them."

"Can he absorb Saya's powers?"

Irene shook her head.

"_That woman…" _Kai thought to himself. He was thinking about that woman who entered the pizza parlor. _"That Allison woman…"_


	6. Father And Son Reunion

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

_Akihiro Okamura, Mao Jahana, & Lulu_

The trio was parked on the side of the street several feet away from a warehouse. Recently, Akihiro had come across information that this place was under ownership of the Cinq Fleches Pharmaceutical Company. In turn, the Cinq Fleches Group was under the ownership of Goldsmith Holdings which has investments in just about every company in the world and has very strong influence in the various governments of the world. Ever since the apparent death of Amshel Goldsmith, it would seem that Cinq Fleches would done and dead.

But, not everything is as it seems. Currently, the CEO of Cinq Fleches USA, Van Argeno is currently in prison having to answer for what had happened that lead to the bombing of the MET. It wouldn't be surprising to see any possible activity by the Chiroptera in New Orleans as the place is still ravaged by Hurricane Katrina in 2005. Right now, it was pretty dark. Most of the crime would be taking place at night.

Akihiro had left the vehicle leaving behind both Mao and Lulu to stand guard. As a journalist, Akihiro was going to take pictures of what's going on in New Orleans.

Something definitely was going on as a group of armed thugs decided to break into the warehouse. They were simple thugs looking for something valuable to steal and sell off for a quick buck. However, Akihiro Okamura took this as an opportunity to follow them inside and check out the warehouse.

_"Where are you going?!"_ Mao thought to herself as she looked at Akihiro with her binoculars. Even though they weren't dealing with Chiropterans, armed thugs were just as dangerous. They had heard the reports of all the chaos that had brewed after the Hurricane Katrina incident.

A group of about fifteen individuals entered the warehouse through the front door. Hiding at a close enough distance, Akihiro was taking snapshots of the group. As soon as they entered, Akihiro would closely follow in after them. Mao kept her eyes on Akihiro through those large binoculars.

"I swear, he's going to get himself killed," Mao said under her breath.

Inside the warehouse, Akihiro witnessed the armed thugs inspecting all of the crates. There were plenty of crates with the Cinq Fleches logo plastered on the sides. Quickly, Akihiro would take pictures while hiding behind a group of barrels. He would zoom on the action that was going on with the camera.

Two thugs armed with crowbars decided to smash open one of the crates and saw a bunch of tubes inside. Nothing significant about the tubes inside that crate. But, those tubes did look pretty damn valuable.

Akihiro zoomed in and took a few pictures of the two thugs breaking into the crate.

"This shit should be valuable."

"Let's sell it."

"Yo, we still got these other crates to bust open," said another thug. The thugs went to inspect the many different crates in the Cinq Fleches warehouse. A lot of the property belonging to Cinq Fleches had still be unclaimed. It would possibly be awhile before any of the property would be seized and examined by the United States government.

"Not a trace of Chiropteran activity," Akihiro said to himself...

Before Akihiro could take another snap shot, there was a clicking sound. It wasn't the type of clicking sound that would come from a camera. Slowly, Akihiro lowered his camera and turned his head slightly towards the right to see a very big armed thug with a handgun aimed right at the temple.

"Tell me why I shouldn't put one in your skull?" the thug rhetorically asked.

Akihiro was silent.

"You a reporter or something?" the thug asked eyeing the camera.

Slowly, Akhiro rose up to his feet with his hands up. He had to show the thug that he wasn't armed at all. With a slight movement of the gun barrel, the thug motioned for Akihiro to walk out in the open.

"Yo, we got an easedropper! A reporter!" the thug called out.

Slowly and cautiously, Akihiro walked to the center of the warehouse where all the other thugs surrounded him. They didn't expect that there would be a person who would witness let alone a journalist. Akihiro realized that he was in an incredibly dangerous situation. One wrong move could put a bullet or two in Akihiro's skull.

"Shit, what do we do?!"

"We can't leave any witnesses behind."

"We just do him in?"

"We can pawn his camera and score a few extra bucks."

While Akihiro wasn't dealing with Chiropterans, he was still in a very dangerous predicament. Mao and Lulu were still inside the car. Luckily, they had Lulu.

"Make up your minds!"

"We gotta do him in, fast!"

"Get down!" yelled Lulu's voice.

_"Lulu?"_ Akihiro thought.

Quickly, Akihiro dropped to the ground flat on his stomach. He knew what to expect with Lulu around. Despite being a little girl, Lulu wasn't your typical young girl. She is the last remaining Schiff which are a hybrid of Chiropterans and Chevaliers. Everybody except for Lulu is dead.

"Who the hell is that?!" yelled one thug as he waved his gun around. A few second later, he saw that the barrel of his gun was sliced off. Seeing what had happened, the thug dropped his gun in fear and backed away. "I ain't seeing this!"

A few seconds later, Lulu appeared out of nowhere standing in the middle of the armed thugs. The hood of Lulu's cloak was pulled back revealing her purple hair and her sunken eye bags. In her right hand was a double-sided battle-axe. The battle-axe was Lulu's primary weapon for fighting.

"Another one?"

"Shoot her too!"

Before the other thug could fire, Lulu used her super speed and vanished.

"Where'd she go?!"

While the thugs were looking around for Lulu, Akihiro took this chance to quickly find cover. He knew that a gunfight was going to break out soon. All the thugs would attempt to take on Lulu.

Quickly, Lulu would grab a nearby crowbar just as one of the thugs opened fire on Lulu. At that moment, Lulu vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Where'd the girl go?!"

"Right here!" Lulu announced as she appeared in midair, quickly descending downwards, and smacking the guy on the forehead with the crowbar.

The thug was on the floor out cold.

Another thug aimed his gun at Lulu from behind. Before the thug could fire at Lulu, someone decided to crash the party.

"What the?!"

One of the thugs turned around to see a young woman dressed in all black broke into one of the upper windows of the warehouse. The thugs quickly fired upon the woman knowing fully well who she was.

"St. Joan?!"

Before two of the thugs could fire on the woman, they were knocked out cold by Lulu. The rest of the thugs looked at both the woman known as St. Joan and Lulu. While they had the guns, they didn't expect to be dealing with a girl like Lulu.

Akihiro slightly came out of hiding to take pictures of the woman known as St. Joan.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled the leader. The rest of the thugs along the leader quickly retreated from the warehouse.

Lulu was about to chase after them.

"Let them go," the woman said to Lulu.

"Yes, they're gone," Akihiro told Lulu as he came out of hiding. "Everything's safe, Lulu."

St. Joan turned to face both Akihiro and Lulu. She slightly froze a bit looking at Lulu.

"_It's that girl from Burger Bonzana…" _the woman thought to herself. She then looked at the two of them, "we all should go. The police should be here at any minute."

Akihiro nodded, "that's a wise idea." Before leaving, Akihiro would take a few snap shots of the containers.

"Why are you two here?" St. Joan asked, interrogating the two of them.

"I'm a journalist from Okinawa. I was sent on assignment to take pictures of the post-Katrina recovery," Akihiro explained.

"Why pick this warehouse?" she asked a bit suspicious of Akihiro's intentions. The woman narrowed her eyes at Akihiro as she was prodding him with questions.

"As you said, we don't have much time. The police are on their way," Akihiro answered back to the woman.

There were sounds of sirens at a distance.

"You two should go now," St. Joan said to the two. She then looked at Lulu, "that was some impressive stuff. What's your name?"

"I'm called Lulu, the Invincible!" the girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'll remember that. They call me, St. Joan," the woman replied back to Lulu.

"Lulu, we have to go now!"

The three of them quickly went their separate ways leaving the Cinq Fleches warehouse. It seemed that there was nothing of significance to be found.

As Lulu and Akihiro quickly left the warehouse, they were met by Mao who had parked the car at the front and left the engine running. She unlocked the passenger's side door and lowered the window.

"Hurry up!"

The two of them quickly entered the vehicle and closed the door. Mao hit the gas pedal as the vehicle sped off from the warehouse as the police sirens had gotten louder. Police cars were getting closer to the warehouse.

"You find anything?" Mao asked.

Akihiro shook his head.

"We met St. Joan!" Lulu exclaimed in a child-like manner.

"St. Joan?" Mao asked while raising an eyebrow. She heard the rumors of a masked crime fighter in the city. "Are you sure?"

Lulu nodded.

"Apparently, the rumors are true," Akihiro added.

"I got an e-mail from David. They're going to meet us here in a day," Mao explained.

Akihiro nodded.

At a safe enough distance, St. Joan hid in a nearby alley and removed her mask. Behind that mask was Monica Dawson.

"_Who is that Lulu girl?"_

**Phoenix, Arizona**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

Kai had a motel room to himself. While coping with all these different abilities, Kai wanted to be alone and undisturbed at the moment. Lewis' and Mohinder's room was on the right side while Niki and Julia's room was on the left side. Kai's adopted daughters were housed with both Julia and Niki.

Niki had already told Kai that she's a single mother. At the same time, Julia was currently pregnant with a child.

The boy wasn't able to sleep as his body was turning left and right. He was thinking about the images of both Riku and Irene at the pizza parlor. Kai's whole world would be turned upside down even more upon realizing he had special abilities.

Taking a deep sigh, Kai sat up from his bed. He let out a sigh of frustration. Kai didn't know how to think or respond. Back when they were fighting against Diva, Kai was just a normal human being.

Now, Kai found that he was one of many humans that possessed special abilities. He knew he needed to get some sleep. They were going to fly out to New Orleans in the morning because Niki wanted to stop by and see her son, Micah.

He also remembered that Akihiro, Mao, and Lulu were also in New Orleans. Their "job" was to get photos and reports of the post-Katrina recovery of the city. But, they were on a Red Shield mission to investigate any possible activity regarding the Chiropterans.

While their numbers dwindled, they were still a possible threat.

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice.

Kai blinked as he froze in terror. That voice was familiar. He could recognize the voice of someone he had lost several years ago at the hands of the Chiropterans. But, he was dead.

"Speak up, Kai."

Kai blinked and shook his head. He didn't know what was going on. Could this possibly be a trick or someone playing with his mind? It would look to be a result of absorbing many different abilities.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"You should know who I am."

"I'm not kidding, tell me who you are," Kai threatened as he held out his right hand. It started to charge up with electricity. The boy was planning to zap the person if he didn't tell.

"Easy, Kai. You shouldn't be aiming that thing recklessly. You'd set the room on fire," the voice said to Kai. "Just calm down and turn on the light."

"Alright… I'm warning you…" Kai said to the voice.

He was pretty freaked out at hearing this one voice. With his hand, Kai moved it to the lamp and turned on the switch. The light went on and Kai could see George Miyagusuku sitting in a chair right in front of him.

Kai took one good look at George and froze.

"_Dad?!"_

He couldn't believe it. His father was sitting right in front of him.

"Surprised to see me, Kai?" George asked. He rose up from his seat and held a baseball. The man would toss the baseball to Kai. "Catch."

Kai nodded and caught the baseball.

"Up for a game of catch?" George asked.

"Aren't you dead?" Kai asked rhetorically.

"You still want to play catch?" George asked. "If me being dead is a problem, then-"

Kai shook his head and rose up from his bed. "Sure, it's been awhile since we've played a good game of catch," Kai said to George. He was wearing only a tanktop and a pair of boxers.

George turned his back to Kai, "I'll give you a few minutes to change."

Kai quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. He would quickly put on his shoes. "I'm ready. Let's go. But we have to be quiet. Everybody else is asleep."

George nodded, "I heard Julia's pregnant."

"Though David won't admit it, he's the father of the child," Kai answered with a smile.

"Doesn't suprise me," George replied back. He would add, "I see you're doing a good job as a father." That was directed towards the fact that Kai decided to take Diva's daughters in as his own. Of course, Riku was the father of the two. As a result, Kai was their biological uncle.

Kai smiled.

The two of them left the motel room and would play a simple game of catch in the parking lot. George would wear on the baseball mit while Kai would hold the baseball.

"I'm ready," George said holding out the baseball mit.

Kai held the ball in his right hand. He would wind his arm back and throw the ball at George, who would catch with the glove.

"You still haven't lost it," George complimented Kai.

Kai smiled as George tossed the ball back to him.

"You're wondering why you can see me, since I'm dead," George directed towards Kai. What was supposed to be perceived as an awkward moment was a pretty casual game of catch.

"I think I got that part figured out, dad," Kai replied throwing the ball back at George. It made him think about that Allison DuBois woman. Before Kai interacted with her, he couldn't see let alone communicate with spirits. Now, he was communicating with his father let alone playing a game of catch with him.

"You catch on fast," George complimented him.

"I wish you were still alive... I wish everybody was still alive. I wish Saya wasn't in hibernation," Kai explained.

George nodded. "But you've kept strong. You kept the family together. Even in death, I've been watching over you. Riku's been watching over you, too."

Kai nodded. He felt a bit choked up in the moment of being reunited with his father in spirit. "Right now I feel a bit alone..." Kai then threw the ball at George. But, the throw was very weak as it landed on the ground and rolled towards George.

"But you're not alone," George replied as he kneeled down and picked up the ball. "I know you're going through a bunch of changes. But you've handled yourself well. You even did a damn good job filling in for David for that one year."

Kai nodded. He remembered that David went down a path of alcoholism ever since Red Shield HQ was infiltrated and destroyed by both Karl and Diva. The most traumatic moment was the death of Riku.

"You have one hell of a gift," George assured his son. He would toss the ball back to Kai.

"You think?" Kai asked as he caught the ball before throwing it back to George. "It may sound great at first... But-"

George tossed the ball back to Kai, "it takes practice. You couldn't fill in for David overnight. It took months of practice before you became an effective Red Shield member. It will take a lot of practice to get used to your powers. Riku and I were surprised to see you exhibit all sorts of powers. We heard everything that Dr. Suresh had told you."

"What do you think of Dr. Suresh?" Kai asked.

"I think he has good intentions. But I'm not sure about that organization; regardless of it's alliance with Red Shield," George answered tossing the ball back to Kai.

"It's strange. I'm not a normal human. But I'm not like Saya or Haji," Kai added throwing the ball back to George.

"Life itself holds many mysteries. It's up to you to unlock them," George replied tossing the ball back.

Kai threw the ball back at George, "I don't know where to start."

"It will come," George assured Kai as he caught the ball. "I have to say, you do have some interesting powers. You could do some serious damage with a fast ball," he laughed.

Kai laughed as well, "I never really thought of that. Maybe it might come in handy later."

"Just don't charge it with electricity," George joked.

"I wish Saya was here with us," Kai said.

George scratched the back of his head, "I have the feeling you two will be together again sooner than you think."

"How do you know?"

"I just do... Anyway, it's getting late. You need your sleep because you have a long flight to New Orleans in the morning," George explained to Kai.

Kai nodded, "you're right."

George would hold his arms out. Kai need what was expected. It was a long time since the two of them had a father and son talk. This was something that Kai was going to cherish.

"How bout one for old time's sake?" George asked.

Kai nodded and embraced his father in a tight hug. He wanted to cry. But he held his tears. The boy didn't want this moment to end. However, Kai knew that his father was a ghost and that he had an adventure to embark on.

"I know you're going on a journey. If you need me, I'm there," George assured his son. While he can't be there physically, he would try to be there spiritually for him. "I have to warn you though..."

"What is it?"

"There's a person drunk with power. He is just like you... But, the way he gains powers is very different. You're not in any danger yet. However, you need to be very careful. Think first before you act, okay?"

Kai nodded, "yeah, thanks Dad."

The two broke off the hug. Kai opened his eyes and found himself still laying in bed. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost sunrise. Sitting up from his bed, Kai blinked and shook his had. He didn't know if it was a dream or if it was for real.

_"Was I dreaming...?"_

Kai slowly got up from his bed and turned on the lamp. He looked at the chair to see that there was a baseball glove and a baseball laying on it.

"Dad?" Kai asked.

He would walk towards the bathroom and close the door after him. It was almost morning and Kai had to prepare before flying out with the others to New Orleans.


	7. A Gruesome Vision

**Manhattan, New York**

_Matt Parkman & Molly Walker_

Matt Parkman was tasked with a case investigating a string of disappearances taking place in the SoHo area of Manhattan. The case on the death of Kaito Nakamura was closed as there wasn't even enough evidence to charge Angela Petrelli for his murder. But, it wasn't Angela that murdered Kaito. It was Adam Monroe aka Takezo Kensei. Hiro Nakamura saw a glimpse of the killer as it was Takezo, someone who he was friends with in the past. There was no culprit found in the "mysterious" murder of Kaito Nakamura.

However, Adam was currently sealed up in a casket and buried underground. At the moment, he was banging his fists against the hatch of the coffin. He was calling for someone to get him out of there. But, there was nobody around at the moment to here his pleas and cries for help. Hiro would make sure that Adam Monroe would hurt no more people. With the case on Kaito's death closed, Matt Parkman would be reassigned to the case of various missing persons vanishing throughout Manhattan. Most of the disappearances took place in one specific area. However, Matt would have someone to help him locate all of these people.

At work, Matt made photo copies of the people missing. Right now, he was sitting in the dining room table with Molly. She had gotten the hang of her powers of clairvoyance. Molly's ability was "finding people." However, she had focused on finding "evolved" humans like Matt Parkman because the Company had asked her to. Her focus has been finding people and not objects. As long as she had a picture of someone, Molly could find the person anywhere on the map. Since Matt's father, Maury Parkman was in a comatose state, Molly didn't have to worry about nightmares.

Matt's father was considered the "Nightmare Man" who was a weapon of Adam Monroe. He and Daniel Linderman were two of Adam's disciples. Molly was more afraid of Maury Parkman than she was afraid of Sylar. She said that Maury was worse than the Boogeyman. To Molly, Sylar was considered to be the Boogeyman. However, Molly didn't have problems looking for dead people.

She had helped Maya locate her twin brother Alejandro. Molly was the one to inform Maya that her brother was dad. Maya lashed out at Sylar only to have him fire a bullet into her chest. Now, Molly would be Matt's helper in locating missing people.

Matt Parkman had laid the photos across the table for Molly to look at.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked. He wasn't going to force Molly to do anything she didn't want to do. Last time Matt forced her to find someone, she ended up in a coma. It took Matt to go up against his father in a battle of minds and wits to get Molly out of that very coma.

"I'm ready," Molly answered.

"You sure?" Matt asked her one more time.

"I said I'm ready. Do you want to find these people?" Molly answered.

"Alright. If you feel uncomfortable, let me know. Okay?" Matt was pretty cautious when asking Molly to use her powers to locate people.

Molly nodded to Matt.

"Circle the locations, alright?"

Molly nodded again.

Matt would slide a photo of a Caucasian woman in her 50s. Molly took one good look at the woman's picture and closed her eye. Her right hand held a red marker to circle the locations of where these people are on the map. After a few seconds, Molly circled a random location on the map.

"You find her?"

Molly nodded, "she's dead..."

Matt took a deep sigh, "I see. I'm sorry for asking you to do this."

Molly shook her head, "You need me, Matt. Mohinder's not here. We have to take care of each other."

Matt smiled and nodded, "how is the body?"

The girl was a bit silent.

"You don't have to tell me-"

"It's dried up..."

"Dried up?" Matt asked out of curiosity. So far, Matt had gotten the hang of his telepathic abilities. He could go into Molly's mind and see what she's seeing. "Is it all right?"

Molly nodded, "you have to see for yourself."

Matt nodded as he used his abilities to make a temporary mental link. One making the link, he would then see what Molly was seeing. That one woman laid on the ground dead. Molly was right, the woman was dried up. It was like that the body was void of all vital fluids such as blood.

This was a disturbing and grizzly sight.

_"How is that possible? She was only missing a week ago,"_ Matt thought to herself.

_"I can hear you, Matt,"_ Molly replied in her thoughts.

_"Sorry..."_

Matt cut off the mental link with Molly. He had already seen what needed to be seen. His first thought was that the killer must have been one of "them." It sure as hell wasn't Sylar. Sylar would cut open people's heads and remove the brains. However, Sylar only did that to other evolved humans. It was the only way that Sylar could steal their powers.

"That's one down," Matt said. He added, "you want to take a break?"

Molly shook her head.

Matt took the photo of the woman and placed it face down. On the back, he would write down the address of the location that Molly circled on the map. That way, police could go to these locations and pick up the dead bodies.

Molly took a look at the next picture, a Latino male in his 20s-30s. She closed her eyes and moved her hand around the map and circled another random location.

"He's like the old lady," Molly said as she opened her eyes.

Matt nodded as he placed the picture on top of the other one face down. He would do the same routine by writing the location address on the back of the photo. So far, that was two down and seven more to go. Nine people had disappeared within the last week and a half. The method of death were the same so far.

He was beginning to suspect that the killer was one of "them."

Molly examined another photo. This one was of an Asian female in her late teens. She would close her eyes and circle a specific location on the map. From there, she would open her eyes and look at Matt. Matt got the picture that the girl's death was like the other two so far.

Matt grabbed the photo and placed it on top of the pile face down. He would write down the address of the location that Molly circled on the map. The officer could feel that he was about to get himself in a pretty dangerous situation in the near future. But, Matt had no idea of what kind of enemy he would be up against.

"Are you scared?" Molly asked with concern.

Matt nodded, "yeah... I'm scared. I'm very freaked out, Molly."

Molly would place her hand on top of Matt's. "It's okay, Matt. I'm scared, too." She then added, "this is doing nothing, Matt."

Matt nodded and gave Molly a picture of three people together that had recently disappeared. "Last one. They were missing a few hours ago. Are you ready?"

Molly gave a nod and looked at the picture of the three people. She would close her eyes and move her right hand on the map. In a few seconds, Molly found the three people. The girl was about to circle the location on the map but paused. Her right hand was shaking in fear.

"Molly, what's wrong?"

Her breathing went from normal to very rapid. She shook her head in fear. It was like she was watching something very gruesome. Molly let out a blood curdling scream.

"What's going on?!"

Matt used his telepathic ability once again to delve into Molly's mind. In a matter of seconds, Matt would be watching what Molly was seeing. At that same moment, Molly opened her eyes and snapped out of it. Before Molly was about to circle the location, she looked up at Matt who had his eyes closed.

He was now looking at the whole scene. Right before Matt, there were five Chiropterans feeding on the bodies of these three individuals. This was a very gruesome sight even for Matt. Luckily, Molly snapped out of it before seeing the full show.

"Matt! Matt!" Molly exclaimed as she rose up from her seat. She ran to Matt and shook him on the shoulders trying to get him to wake up.

Quickly, Matt opened up his eyes. He would take a look at Molly for a minute, "I have to use the bathroom for a minute." Matt would rise up from his seat and run towards the bathroom. The door was left open as Matt was in a rush. He would kneel down in front of the toilet and vomit.

It was a pretty loud vomit.

After vomiting, Matt breathed hard. He would pull his head back and scoot back to the wall. Matt blinked a bit trying to get those awful images out of his head.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Molly asked, entering the bathroom to check on Matt.

Matt turned to face Molly giving her a nod, "yeah. I'm all right. Tell you what, you can have the rest of the pizza."

Molly shook her head, "I'm not hungry either."

"Yeah, we can save it for tomorrow."

Mustering up his strength, Matt stood up to his feet and flushed the toilet. He didn't know what to do next. Matt was going to need help. This was help that the NYPD would not be able to provide.

"Molly, can you get me the phone?"

Molly nodded and ran to the kitchen to get the phone.

Matt Parkman didn't know what to do. He could always say that his source got him the information. But, he couldn't order uniformed officers to the scene either. These were dangerous enemies Matt would go up against in the future. He knew that he didn't know anything about these creatures.

They sure as hell didn't look like "evolved" humans. These creatures looked to be more "devolved."

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

_Kai Miyagusuku, Mao Jahana, Monica Dawson, Micah Sanders, & Niki Sanders_

As soon as they got into New Orleans, the group was picked up by Mao Jahana and Akihiro Okamura. Lulu was in the hotel room watching cartoons. It was the one thing to keep the girl occupied. She still couldn't go out in the daytime uncovered or she'd burst into green flames.

While Julia Silverstein managed to extend Lulu's life, there was still the factor where she had to be covered up in sunlight. But, that should be fixed eventually. It was early in the night where the group would be staying the day at the residence of Nana Dawson. Kai was starting to feel the mental fatigue of absorbing too many powers so far.

Mao had an initial look of shock on her face once David explained to the rest about evolved humans and how Kai is one of them. For some reason, Kai was feeling extremely exhausted. It was just like how Saya felt before she had to go back into her thirty year slumber.

Kai had agreed to cook for the group. It would be a Japanese style barbeque in the backyard of the Dawson residence. Niki agreed to take both Kai and Mao to the grocery store in order to buy the ingredients. There was concern when Kai had met Niki's son, Micah, and her niece, Monica. Niki had to explain to the two that Kai was just like them. To check on Kai, both Micah and Monica accompanied them.

When Monica discovered her powers, it was up to Micah to tutor her into using those abilities. For the day, it would be up to Micah to tutor Kai on how to use both of their powers. Micah could utilize his power better because of his genius intellect regarding computer hardware and software. Kai on the other hand didn't know jack about electronics and programming.

It was an interesting meeting as Kai instantly absorbed their abilities. Mohinder and Julia were there to monitor Kai's progress when he absorbed their abilities. Mao was even more shocked to learn that Kai could absorb their abilities just by being around them.

The trio had stopped by the grocery store where Kai had a list of the ingredients that was needed for the Japanese style barbeque. They would have to buy the ingredients quickly because it would take time to prepare the meat and vegetables. Upon stopping at the front of the grocery store, the group paused.

There was a martial arts demonstration taking place in front. It seemed that this was entertainment for a fundraiser to help with the Hurricane Katrina recovery. This had seemed to be coincidence.

"Kai, why don't you, Micah, and Mao go watch the demonstration," Niki suggested. She hinted that this should be an opportunity for Micah to teach Kai how to use his newfound abilities. Then she would look at Monica, "the two of us will buy the ingredients. Men don't know how to buy quality stuff."

Quickly, both Niki and Monica would enter the doors of the grocery store.

"C'mon, let's take a closer look," Micah suggested as he grabbed Kai's hand and walked him closer to the martial arts demonstration.

"I'm curious to see what so-called powers you have," Mao added.

"You'll find out eventually," Kai replied in a humble voice. It wasn't something he wanted to tell everybody. But since Mao had helped them out in their time of need, Kai felt he could explain it to her.

The trio would stand at the edge of the demonstration area. In the demonstration area, there was an African-American boy performing a Capoiera routine. He started out in the standard ginga movement.

"Can you do that?" Micah asked.

"Hang on," Kai answered as he watched the Capoierist rock back and forth to the swing. The boy was in a slight trance as he watched the standard ginga movement. He paid attention of every detail of the full movement of the ginga movement in Capoiera.

Capoiera demonstrations were more of a fun dance than an actual spar. Kai would watch closely as the Capoierist would execute the kata.

"Kai, you all right?" Mao asked tapping him on the shoulder.

However, Kai was unresponsive.

"You're scaring me," she replied with concern in her voice.

Micah faced Mao, "give him some time. It takes a bit of time getting used to."

Mao nodded, "if you say so."

The kata was done after a minute as the Capoierist finished the routine. He turned his attention towards Kai who was watching very carefully.

Kai blinked as he snapped out of the trance.

"You want to try?" the Capoierist asked Kai.

"C'mon Kai, show us," Mao suggested as she pushed him into the demonstration area.

"W-what? Wait!" Kai protested. But it was too late as he was already pushed into the demonstration area. The crowd surrounding the demonstration area applauded as Kai stood in the center.

"Show us, Kai," Mao insisted with a smile. She was curious to see if this Mohinder person was for real when he said Kai was an evolved human who could absorb the abilities of the others.

"_Here goes,"_ Kai thought to himself.

He would do the first motion in a Capoiera demonstration which would be the ginga. His body would rock back and forth before going into a swinging motion. Kai felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Get some music playing!" the Capoierist explained. In the style, music was the essential core of the movement. You can't dance without the music. This style was a martial arts style disguised as a dance.

It had a rich history as a style that was brought over from Africa. African slaves in Brazil would disguise the style as a dance. Slaves weren't allowed to learn any styles of fighting.

Some of the people in the crowd started to make music to help Kai get into the mood.

As the makeshift music played in the background, Kai could feel it relax him a bit. He felt a bit relaxed doing the ginga movement. Quickly, Mao would take out her camera phone and record Kai on video. She would show David and the others the demonstration that Kai was going to do.

Kai would swing his body to the right and execute an Au Aberto. His let furthest from the body would leave the ground first, kicking off, and providing momentum from him. His reaching hand would be placed on the far side of his body.

He would bend at the arms with the elbows supporting the body weight. His legs would pass over the body fully extended. Kai's right foot would touch the ground followed by his left foot. In a simple term, Kai executed an open cartwheel without having to put forth much effort.

The crowd cheered Kai on.

"Anybody can do that," Mao said.

"Just watch," Micah replied.

Kai would execute another Au Aberto followed by an Au Fechado. The Au Fechado was similar to the Au Aberto; but, Kai's knees would be bent halfway through the cartwheel. The surrounding crowd cheered again for Kai.

He would execute another cartwheel. However, Kai stopped halfway and executed an Au Batido. Kai stopped halfway into the cartwheel and did a handstand with one hand, followed by a twist of his hips, and a split. In a sense, it was a broken cartwheel. The Au Batido was similar to the L-Kick used in breakdancing.

The crowd even got wilder as they watched Kai demonstrate the style of Capoiera.

"Wow…" Mao muttered entranced at what Kai was doing.

Kai would execute the full cartwheel and then execute an Au sem Mao with is a cartwheel without any hands. This is the same manner of an aerial cartwheel or an axial flip. Upon landing, Kai executed another Au sem Mao taking to the air a few feet higher.

Mao was busy getting the demonstration all on video.

He would then face Mao and Micah and walk towards them. It would seem as if Kai would finish. But, it wouldn't be the case. As he walked forward, Kai executed a Folha Seca which is a backflip while walking forward.

The crowd cheered again.

"Show off," Mao muttered.

Upon landing, Kai would execute another backflip. Instead of landing on both feet, Kai would pull off a Queda de Quatro. Kai would fall backwards into a crabwalk position.

The crowd cheered and applauded Kai.

"I don't recall Kai being able to pull off feats like that just by watching it," Mao said to Micah. She continued, "Is this Monica's ability?"

Micah nodded.

Kai would kick his legs back and move backwards back to his feet. He would once again assume the ginga position. In the ginga position, Kai would swing his body to the left and execute a spinning hook kick. He would then revert back to the ginga rocking his body back and forth before the body swing.

He would execute another Au sem Mao. Kai would land on the ground and would seem to execute another Au sem Mao. Instead, Kai would execute an Armada Dupla. His legs would remain together as they took off. Kai's torso would remain upright and vertical before beginning to quickly torque in order to swing the legs around and upwards.

His body would be in a in a "V" shape. Both of Kai's legs would swing over as his body straightened out for the landing. In tricking, the Armada Dupla is called the Double Leg.

Kai could feel the energy of the excitement surge through his body. While he was getting the hang of Monica's power by replicating the motion of the Capoierist doing the demonstration, he wished that his family was there. They would be at the front of the crowd cheering on Kai.

He would finish the brief demonstration before slapping five with the other Capoierist. Kai would walk towards both Micah and Mao with a look of satisfaction. Perhaps having these powers weren't as bad as he had originally thought.

In the back of the crowd, Kai could see the spirits of his dad and Riku standing next to each other. They would give Kai a smile and a thumbs up. The two would vanish as a few crowd goers passed by blocking Kai's view.

"What you think?" Kai asked.

"Not bad," Mao answered.

"It's a good start," Micah replied. He then turned to see a woman in her 20s having problems with her cell phone.

The boy motioned for Kai to follow him.

Micah stopped in front of the young woman having problems with her cell phone, "something wrong with your phone, ma'am?"

The woman turned to face Micah, "yeah… I just bought this phone. It's a piece of junk." She was about to throw the phone onto the ground.

"Don't throw it!" Micah exclaimed. He would turn to face Kai, "he's a phone repair man. He can fix it."

"But, I don't-" Kai was about to say that he didn't know anything about fixing a phone. Quickly, Mao would elbow Kai's side.

"Sure he does. He just doesn't talk about it much," Mao replied cutting off Kai. She then added, "go fix her phone."

"Oh alright," Kai said with a sigh. He would hold his hand out, "let me take a look at it."

The woman nodded and handed the phone over to Kai. Kai held the phone in his right hand to see what was wrong with it.

Micah motioned for Kai to kneel so he would whisper into his ear. Kai complied and kneeled down. Walking forward to Kai, Micah would whisper into his ear.

"Close your eyes and feel it. That way you can communicate with it," Micah whispered.

"Close my eyes?"

Micah nodded.

"Here goes," Kai said as he closed his eyes. He could feel himself communicating with the device.

"_This is strange…"_

Using his mind, Kai communicated with the device. After a few minutes, Kai would use his mind to manipulate the device. He opened his eyes and stood back to his feet.

Kai turned his direction towards the young woman and handed her back the phone, "here, it should be fine."

The woman checked the phone. To her surprise, the phone was working properly. She was pretty happy. "Thank you! I was about to throw this phone away! How much do I pay you?"

Kai shook his head, "free of charge."

The woman smiled and walked off.

Kai would look back at Micah, "not bad, Kai. You could use a bit more practice."

Kai nodded to Micah. He turned his attention back towards the demonstration area. Instead of a Capoierist, there was a Muay Thai practitioner.

"Muay Thai?" Kai asked.

"Back to training," Micah said motioning Kai to follow him back to the demonstration area.

"Just what are you?" Mao asked rhetorically.


	8. Godsend From Solomon

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

Kai was suffering the mental fatigue of using so many powers. While Niki and Monica prepared the meat to the specifics, Kai and Micah were playing all sorts of fighting games. Micah had called "training" for Kai who had absorbed Monica's abilities. The boy had Kai look at the physical motions of each attack the characters were using. They would be playing Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken 4, Tekken 5, Dead or Alive 2, Virtua Fighter 4, Soul Calibur II, Soul Calibur III, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, and so forth. While Micah played, Kai would watch them carefully.

After dinner, it would be more "training" for Kai. Kai would be taking a look at Monica's video iPod along with watching videos on YouTube.

He was starting to get the hang of Micah and Monica's abilities. It did take a mental toll on Kai. He wanted to get some sleep after the long day of honing in his new abilities.

Micah and Damon would be sharing a room together. Niki and Monica would also be sharing a room together. That would leave Kai to sleep on the couch in the living room. Kai didn't mind that much as they would be heading to New York City the following day.

After New York, it would be England for the "real" training and honing of Kai's powers. Mohinder had to check up on Molly and Matt before escorting Kai to London, England. At the same time, Bob Bishop wanted to meet Kai. He laid on the couch wearing a pair of red boxers and a black tanktop. With a blanket wrapped around his body, Kai was curled to the side of the sofa as he started to fall asleep. This was a whole new adventure for Kai to embark upon. He just wished that Saya was awake from her current hibernation to share the adventure with him.

Communicating with his father's ghost, Kai remembered him saying that he and Saya would meet up sooner than he thought. He didn't understand what that meant. But the message was clear, by some means, Saya would be waking up soon. His main concern was the berserker rage caused by a forced awakening back in the Vietnam War. Kai's other main concern was the well being of his two adopted daughters. In Saya's berserker rage, the two children could possibly be in danger.

This was a bit too much for Kai to bare. First they were dealing with Chiropterans. Now, they were dealing with "evolved" humans. Kai Miyagusuku happened to be one of those evolved humans.

As soon as Kai closed his eyes, he started to drift into sleep. His mind and body was exhausted. The mind was exhausted due to honing in his newfound abilities. The body was exhausted due to practicing the physical motions that Kai was able to replicate. However, Kai had forgotten about how his ability of mediumship kicks in when he sleeps. This was one ability that Kai couldn't hone in or control.

As soon as Kai fell asleep, he started to hear a familiar voice. It was the voice of a young female.

The female's voice was calling out to Kai.

_"Kai..."_

_"Huh, who's this?"_

_"Wake up, Kai..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You know who it is..."_

_"Saya?"_

_"Wake up and find out."_

_"Alright..."_

Kai opened his eyes. He sat up from the couch and rose to his feet. His eyes scanned the entire living room and saw nobody there. There was no person and no voice. Kai was starting to get freaked out. Perhaps it was someone messing with his mind.

"Shit, it was only a dream," Kai said to himself.

"I'm outside," said the voice.

His face froze a bit as the voice called out to him again. The person was outside calling to him. That voice was very familiar, or so Kai thought.

"Saya?"

"Kai... Come..."

Kai nodded as he quickly put on a pair of pants, socks, and shoes. He would run to the front door and open it. As the door opened, the boy didn't hesitate as he ran through the doorway. But, he was in a different place upon leaving. Kai froze after running out of the house.

"What? What's going on?"

The surrounding was very familiar. But, Kai wasn't in New Orleans anymore. He slightly turned to look back only to see nothing behind him.

"Whoa... I just ran out of the house a second ago. Why is it not there?" Kai asked. He was getting scared and very freaked out at what was going on.

Kai had found himself on a grassy field in the middle of the day. It wasn't night anymore. The sky was sunny with a few clouds in the sky. He was surrounded by ruins of some very familiar structures.

"You're getting closer, Kai."

"That voice again," Kai said to himself. He nodded to himself before he took that first step following the sound of the voice. The boy didn't know what to expect. It could be a pretty dangerous situation. But, Kai had newly discovered powers.

"Saya, where are you?!" Kai called out. Perhaps this was Saya's way of trying to communicate with him. He continued walking in a straight direction. The whole area was starting to get more familiar.

"You're almost there," the voice answered.

His eyes moved from the left to the right. He was starting to remember this very place. For some reason, Kai was back at the Zoo again. It was a climatic encounter with Diva and a life threatening situation for his younger brother, Riku.

"Why am I here?"

"Come to me and you'll find out."

"Wait for me, Saya," Kai said as he started to run in that direction. He would get closer and closer to where the source of the voice was coming from.

As Kai got there, his ears met singing. It was the time of singing that one would hear at an opera house. As Kai heard the singing, he stopped in his tracks with a look of terror on his face. He knew whose singing it belonged to. His breathing went from normal to extremely rapid.

"No...no...no..."

Kai closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly.

"You're still very gullible, you know that, Kai?" the voice asked rhetorically. She gave off that very distinguishable laugh as well. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that was.

He would open his eyes and shook a cold look of anger on his face. Kai would open up his right hand as it blue bolts of lightning started to form in the palm. With a deep breath, Kai would throw the palm of his right hand forward shooting the lighting bolts in the direction where her voice came from.

"If this won't kill you, it will put you in a lot of pain!" Kai lashed out.

Kai closed up his palm and ran into the direction where the voice was. He found himself standing in the middle of the Zoo. And there was nobody around to greet Kai. Standing in the center, Kai looked towards his left and then towards his right.

"It was only my imagination..." Kai said to himself.

There was that laughing again. It was coming from behind Kai. Kai's eyes widened as he knew that the girl was standing right behind him.

"I'm very flattered that you put on a light show for me, Kai. Didn't know you wanted to impress me that much," the voice taunted at Kai.

Quickly, Kai would spin in a 180 clockwise motion in an attempt to throw a hard spinning back fist with his right hand. As Kai turned, all he hit was just the air. There was nobody there.

"Damn..." Kai scowled.

There was the laughing again. This time it was at a good distance from Kai.

"I've had it with your games, Diva!" Kai lashed as he turned back around to see Diva standing several feet away from him. He didn't believe it for a moment that Diva was actually standing right in front of him. Diva gave Kai a simple smile and wave to him.

Kai's breathing became rapid again.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Diva asked jokingly. She then added, "oh, you thought it was Saya... My bad, Kai." The girl still retained her airheaded demeanor.

"You're dead... How are you standing in front of me?" Kai demanded.

Diva laughed at Kai, "you really are a simple minded boy. A simple minded boy simply doesn't deserve those delicious abilities."

_"She knows?!"_

Kai stood frozen as Diva implied that she knew all about him and his powers. This was getting pretty scary for Kai. He then shook his head to snap out of it. Kai had to remember the ability of mediumship. The boy was able to communicate with George. Upon memorization of what happened back in Arizona, Kai turned to face Diva with a smug look.

"Heh... You're just a ghost haunting my dreams," Kai taunted back.

"Oh darn! You caught on to me," Diva replied sarcastically. She let out a deep sigh, "you're no fun at all."

"What do you want, Diva? I know you're not haunting my dreams for the sake of it," Kai stated to Diva. He would cross his arms and wait for Diva's explanation.

"I see you've been doing a good job taking care of my children," Diva complimented him.

"Only to prevent them from going the same road as you," Kai fired back at her.

"Why so hostile?" Diva asked.

Kai glared at Diva, "you took my brother away from me."

"You gained two "daughters." That's not so bad is it?"

Kai was silent. Deep down, he wanted to use Niki's ability of superhuman strength and just tear Diva to pieces. And then possibly use his power of lightning to burn those pieces to a crisp.

"I should've turned you into my Chevalier instead of Riku..."

"What do you want?"

"I'm taking my children back from you," Diva seriously answered. This time, she didn't possess the airhead persona. Kai could sense the seriousness in her voice.

"You can try taking them. But, you're a ghost," Kai pointed out.

"That won't be the case for long."

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked. It seemed Diva spirit invaded Kai's dream just to give him some sort of warning of a possible return.

"What do you think, boy?"

"It's not possible... How are you going to come back from the dead?"

Diva let out a laugh, "it wouldn't be fun if I told you everything. When that time comes, which is very soon, you won't have your precious Saya to protect you."

Kai narrowed his eyes at Diva once again.

"I don't need her protection," Kai spat out at Diva. He was getting very defiant with her.

"You're going to try and shoot me again?" Diva taunted. It would seem that Diva hasn't changed one bit in the afterlife. But the notion of her coming back from the dead had Kai concerned.

Without hesitating, Kai held his hand out and shot several bolts of lighting from his hand. Diva quickly vanished right before Kai's eyes. A second later, Diva appeared standing directly behind Kai. She would gently wrap her right arm around Kai. Diva would gently move her hand around Kai's chest in a circular motion.

Closing his eyes, Kai thought about Niki's ability. Kai didn't hesitate as he swung his head back as hard as he could. He could feel the back of his head connect with Diva's face. A second later, Diva vanished. After another second, Diva appeared about twenty feet in front of Kai. Her nose was severely bleeding.

"That's not very nice," Diva spat. Her bleeding nose started to heal instantaneously.

"It's not nice to invade other people's minds when they sleep," Kai fired back. He had the intention of kicking Diva's ass in this dream setting.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you; that's all," Diva insisted. She added, "it seems that you put Niki Sanders' power to good use. I'll be sure not to fall for that trick again when I return to claim my children."

Kai was contemplating about zapping her with lightning once again. Instead, Kai would rush at Diva head on.

"Lightning's not the only thing I'm capable of!" Kai lashed out. He would assume the traditional and basic Ginga motion of Capoeira. It would only be for a brief second as he rocked his body and swung his body to the right for a full 360 degree motion to execute a spinning crescent kick to the face level with his right leg.

Diva smiled as he bent backwards a bit, effortlessly avoiding Kai's kick.

"That's cute," Diva laughed.

As Kai brought the right leg back, he would kick up his left leg and execute a back flip kick launching his body into the air. Only halfway into the back flip kick, Diva appeared directly underneath Kai. She would look up at him and tilt her head to the side with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What are you supposed to be doing?"

"_She's mocking me…"_

As Kai landed on the ground, he would be back to back with Diva.

"You've picked up some dancing skills?" Diva mocked.

As Diva taunted him, Kai would bring his right kneel up and throw the leg backwards to hit her with a hard back thrust kick to the upper back area. Once again, he would be using Niki's ability of superhuman strength. Instead of hitting Diva, Kai had only hit the air.

"Naughty Kai, trying to sneak attack me again," Diva playfully scolded. She appeared right in front of Kai again standing a few inches away from him.

Kai would remain silent as he would bring that same leg back and attempt to throw a hard knee strike into Diva's gut. Instead, Kai would hit nothing but air as Diva backed away to avoid getting hit with the hard knee strike. Diva already knew that Kai was going to utilize his acquired superhuman strength for striking.

Instead of bring his leg back, the knee strike would turn into a front snap kick connecting with Diva's gut. The move had caused Diva to vomit blood as Kai executed the move with full force. As Diva attempted to recover her bearings, Kai rushed forward to throw a hard left Thai roundhouse kick to her right leg followed by a right Thai roundhouse kick to her left leg. He was going at it with full superhuman strength.

One could hear the sickening snap of Diva's legs. He would throw a hard elbow strike with his left arm to Diva's face and follow up with a Thai sweep kick with his right leg making a full 360 degree motion. Diva was on the ground a few seconds later as her legs were mangled up and her face all messed up.

Soon, Diva's body started to repair itself. She gave a smirk to Kai. The smirk was followed by a loud obnoxious laugh. Slowly, Diva stood to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Did you honestly think you could seriously hurt me?" Diva asked with playful sarcasm. She shook her head, "you can't hurt a ghost, you know?"

Kai was breathing hard as if he was exhausted.

"Oh, you're exhausted? This is your dream, Kai," Diva added.

Kai blinked a bit and shook his head. He remembered that his mediumship ability has its strongest effect during sleep. That was the case when Kai was talking to the George's spirit. The boy would keep a straight face when looking at Diva.

"I'm prepared to face you, Diva. There's no way I'm letting you near my daughters," Kai defiantly fired at Diva.

"We'll see about that... You've provided me with a scope of your powers, boy. Yet, you'll never be able to lay a finger on me," she mocked back in response.

"That's going to change," Kai assured Diva.

"But, I won't take my daughters back just yet..." Diva added.

Kai raised an eyebrow. That remark had now made Kai very suspicious of possibly an ulterior motive by Diva. Might as well extract as much information from her.

"What do you have planned, Diva?"

"As a ghost, I can be anywhere... I've been following you around. You just didn't know about it until you met that Allison Dubois woman," Diva explained. "How else would I be able to keep an eye on my children?"

Kai remained silent.

"I heard enough... That list sounds so delicious to get my hands on," Diva explained.

Kai blinked as he gave Diva a look of horror. Mohinder Suresh had explained to Kai about the list of evolved humans. He had an idea of what Diva intended to do with the list compiled by Doctor Chandra Suresh. Diva saw the look on Kai's face and smiled. She didn't have to explain what she was going to do.

"I guess I'll be seeing you, Kai," Diva said as she vanished and faded away right in front of Kai. "We'll be seeing each other soon, boy."

Kai blinked. He knew the major catastrophe that would happen if Diva managed to get a hold of Dr. Suresh's list. The thought of Diva getting a hold of that list terrified the hell out of him. Kai sat on the ground distraught as he fathomed the apocalypse that Diva could cause by getting a hold of the list of evolved humans. There was no way Kai could fight them all by himself.

"No, I can't let Diva get that list," Kai said to himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Upon opening his eyes, Kai found himself not in the living. He had found himself awake and sitting on the edge of the beach. It was the beach back in Okinawa. Kai took a deep breath as he slowly stood to his feet and walked around.

_"Why am I at the beach?"_

"Glad you could finally make it," said a voice. It was another familiar voice. This was more of a masculine voice instead of a feminine voice. Slowly, Kai turned around to see both Solomon and Karl. Upon seeing the two of them, Kai freaked out and leaped back.

Karl shook his head, "no need to be hostile. We're not longer Chevaliers."

Kai nodded and took a deep sigh of relief. He had to actually remember that both Solomon and Karl were also dead. Kai knew how Karl died; but, he didn't know how Solomon died.

"How did you-" Kai was about to ask.

Solomon cut him off by answering, "Amshel killed me."

Kai then turned his attention towards Karl, "why are you here? I'd think you'd be pissed off that Saya killed you."

Karl shook his head and laughed, "I owe Saya for freeing me, actually. I was nothing but an experiment to Amshel. I actually cursed my existence as a Chevalier. All is good."

"If you say so," Kai replied a bit on edge. He knew Soloman was the most noble of all the Chevaliers under Diva's control. But Kai remembered that Karl was the most unstable one.

Karl gave a sigh to Kai, "we're dead. We're ghosts! That means we're no longer Chevaliers and we no longer have allegience to Diva. It means we don't have to listen to her."

"Like to have a seat?" Solomon offered.

"Yeah, sure," Kai answered accepting Solomon's offer. Karl scooted towards his left to make room for Kai. Taking a deep breath, Kai took a seat in between Solomon and Karl. This was very awkward for Kai as he was dreaming about sitting at the beach with both Solomon and Karl.

"I see you're doing a great job as a father," Solomon complimented. He added, "yes, we've been keeping an eye on you. It's very noble that you're giving them the love and care that Diva was denied as a child."

Kai was silent.

"I never thought that you would develop special abilities," Solomon added with a surprised look on his face.

"Neither did I," Kai replied with a sigh.

"You can't let Diva get her hands on that list," Karl explained.

Kai turned to face Karl.

"We were watching Diva torment you in your dream... Well, you're still in a dream state. That's when it's the best time of communicating with you," Solomon explained.

Kai nodded in understanding.

"Amshel's been brought back to life," Solomon added.

Kai blinked, "what?!" This was just getting worse upon hearing the news from Solomon. "Amshel's alive? How?" It was all current news to him. First it was Diva telling him that she was going to return and take the children. Now, he was hearing Solomon saying that Amshel was brought back from the dead.

"You already know that you're not the only evolved human," Solomon brought up.

Kai was silent knowing that Solomon was right. His ability was useless unless he interacted with other evolved humans. It was understandable that it didn't work on Chiropterans, Chevaliers, and the Schiff.

"Even you yourself have witnessed people displaying other abilities. You're like a sponge... It's only effective when it's soaking up something," Solomon explained. Instantaneously, Solomon held a giant sponge his his right hand. In his left hand was a tall glass of water.

Kai watched as what Solomon was going to demonstrate.

"That sponge I'm holding in my hand is you, Kai," Solomon said to Kai. It caused Kai to raise a brow. The former Chevalier continued with his explanation, "it's very light. Meaning there is nothing." Solomon poured some water onto the sponge. The sponge soaked up the water.

Kai was watching it carefully.

"That drop of water was soaked up by the sponge. Now, it's a bit heavier," Solomon said. He then added, "that's you with your first power." He proceeded to pour more water into this sponge, "it's heavier than it was after the first drop. That's you absorbing the abilities of other evolved humans."

Solomon dumped the whole glass water onto the sponge. He placed the glass down and picked up another glass of water. Kai watched as Solomon poured the second glass of water onto the sponge. The glass was empty. Solomon put the glass down and picked up another glass of water before pouring it onto the sponge.

Kai somewhat saw the point.

"I get it. Is there a point to this?" Kai asked. It felt like that Solomon was giving him a riddle to solve.

"Watch the sponge carefully," Karl instructed.

Kai turned his attention to the sponge in Solomon's hand. Normally when sponges meet the maximum capacity, the liquids start to seep out. But, it wasn't the case with this sponge. Kai witnessed Solomon pour a big pitcher of water onto the sponge. While the sponge was very heavy, none of the water seeped out.

"This sponge right here can absorb an infinite amount of water," Solomon explained.

"Are you saying I can absorb an infinite about of abilities?" Kai asked.

"Without the water, then the sponge would have no use. In your case, your ability is useless without the interaction with others like yourself," Solomon answered. He then handed the sponge to Kai.

Kai took the sponge as it felt extremely heavy. His could barely hold the sponge with his superhuman strength. "How much water did you put in there?"

"Enough to supply a village for six months," Solomon answered.

"What?"

"Why is the sponge heavy?" Karl asked.

"Because of the insane amount of water Solomon poured in," Kai answered as he turned to face Karl.

"We all know that. Think about how it mirrors your ability," Karl replied.

"I've been feeling exhausted lately with all these powers," Kai explained. He added, "I've been feeling more fatigued than ever."

"That's because you're absorbing so many abilities. Everything becomes heavier... Especially when using all of these powers," Solomon explained.

Kai nodded.

"When you come across something heavy, you cannot immediately lift it up. You have to condition and train yourself to lift that sponge off with ease. With your newfound abilities, you have to master each and every one of them. If you don't, all of humanity is doomed at the hands of Diva," Solomon added.

He then pointed to Kai's forehead.

"Your brain regulates those abilities. You have to condition yourself mentally, physically, and spiritually if you wish to stop Diva," Solomon instructed. "So far you can only use one ability at a time. When we were Chevaliers, we were able to use enhanced speed, strength, reflexes, and flight."

"At your current level, you would not stand a chance against Diva," Karl stated.

Kai shook his head, "I get that. But what does that have to do with Amshel being brought back to life?"

"When I said your power is only effective when you're around other evolved humans, you should know that there are many possible abilities," Solomon explained.

Kai was silent. It made him think about the different abilities he's absorbed so far: lightning, electromagnetism, omnilingualism, eidetic memory, superhuman strength, electronic data transception, mediumship, technopathy, and adoptive muscle memory. There were all sorts of different abilities possible.

"Would you believe there are some with the ability to regenerate?"

"Now that I think of it, yes," Kai answered.

"Amshel was brought back to life by blood of a man named Adam Monroe. He has the ability of cellular regeneration. His blood can bring people back to life. The regenerative factor in his blood can be used to cure people of sickness and heal people of their physical wounds," Solomon explained.

"Damn..."

"Though, it regenerated Amshel at the point before he became a Chevalier," Solomon added.

Kai blinked a bit surprised, "he's only human now?"

Solomon nodded, "it won't be forever. Once Diva comes back, Amshel plans to turn back into a Chevalier and regaining his power and abilities."

"When does that happen?"

"Who knows?" Karl asked rhetorically. He then added, "I doubt they have plans to resurrect us. I know I do not want to be brought back only to be converted into a Chevalier again."

Kai nodded.

"You should take that time to hone in on your abilities. Kai, you must condition yourself in order to better use those abilities," Solomon said to Kai.

"Though we're only ghosts, we can do our part and give you advice and guidance," Karl said. He then added, "You can call upon us when in need. Whenever Diva haunts your dreams, just call on us."

"While Amshel is only human, he's going to try to regroup Cinq Fleches before resurrecting Diva. Remember that both Saya and Diva are not human. Once restored with Adam's blood, Diva will have all of her abilities," Solomon further explained.

"When you get to New York, take the opportunity to get some training in," Karl suggested.

"It's unknown when Saya will wake up. But she's going to wake up soon," Solomon added. He continued, "For the time being, you're the one hope in fighting the Chiropterans until Saya wakes up."

"How do I start?" Kai asked.

"Try using one power at a time… Then, focus on using your other powers. After that, try using two powers at once. Try a combination," Solomon suggested.

"While you still have time, it's of the most precious resource," Karl added.

"You should pick up some weapons when you get to New York," Solomon said to Kai.

"Weapons? Guns didn't work on them," Kai explained.

"You'll see. Find a weapons shop in Manhattan with this symbol," Solomon replied. He would make a symbol of an RNA helix in the sand.

"What does that mean?"

"Godsend," Solomon answered. He further explained, "It's a combination of two Japanese characters of sai and yo." The former Chevalier would draw the Japanese kanji of yo followed by the Japanese kanji of sai. "Sai is great talent while yo means godsend."

"Godsend?" Kai asked.

"You have bestowed a great talent," Solomon answered.

"It's time to wake up," Karl said as he placed his hand over Kai's eyes.

Kai opened up his eyes and sat up from the couch. He reached for his watch on the coffee table and saw that it was morning time. The time on the watch read 8:43 A.M.

"Godsend, huh?"

There was a piece of paper on the side with a marker. The image of the symbol drawn out by Solomon in that dream was fresh in Kai's mind. Kai quickly drew the picture of the symbol on the piece of paper and then would crumble it up. He would toss it in the trash can as the image was fresh in his memory.

"You're up early," said Niki's voice.

Kai turned to watch Niki walk out from the bathroom fully dressed, "shower's ready for you to use."

Kai nodded rising from his seat. As Kai entered the bathroom, he would close the door behind him. At the same time, there would be knocking on the door.

Niki would walk to the door and open it. Mao was standing on the other side of the door with breakfast.

"Hey," Niki greeted. She would step aside and allow Mao to enter.

"Mohinder and Lewis are getting the rest of the food out," Mao explained as she entered the house taking a seat on the couch.

"Kai's in the shower, he should be done soon," Niki replied.

Mao nodded.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Bob Bishop, Joel Goldschmidt, and Noah Bennet_

Joel Goldschimidt had sat at a table with Bob and Noah sitting on the opposite end. On the table was the diary of Joel the First. Bob adjusted his glasses as he turned his attention towards Joel. It was obvious that Bob was pretty disturbed at what was discovered in Joel's diary. However, Bob had to read the diary to solidify the alliance between the Company and Red Shield.

"You're saying that these monsters are a result of Diva's blood?" Bob asked.

Joel gave a firm nod, "however… While Diva's dead, we are still hunting the Chiropterans. There are numerous experiments running around and we must hunt them down."

"Diva's children are in the care of Kai Miyagusuku. That concerns me…"

"The children are acting like normal children. As long as they're treated with love and care, they will not follow the same path as Diva. I would advise against taking them from Kai as he is like Peter Petrelli," Joel warned.

"Noted," Bob replied.

"The information you have provided concerns me as well. With the blood of certain people, Diva could be resurrected with her full abilities. There are still others experimenting with Chiropteran blood. Recently, there's been in increased number of Chiropteran attacks in this city," Joel explained.

Bob nodded, "there's been a string of them. Most of our agents are busy keeping track of other evolved humans like Kai. We're not sure how to fight them. As you say, they have regenerative properties but they need to feed. I'm concerned what would happen if they fed on our agents."

Joel gave a nod, "yes…"

"The one hope would be this Saya you have talked about," Bob explained.

"Unfortunately, Saya can only walk the earth for a few years before going back into hibernation. She had recently started her hibernation," Joel replied.

Noah was silent as he listened to everything. He made a deal with the Company to work for them again in order to make sure they leave his family alone. The talk of Chiropterans was making Noah fear for the wellbeing of his family.

Bob let out a deep sigh, "We're going to have to force Saya out of her hibernation."

Joel rapidly shook his head, "it was catastrophic the last time."

"Last time?" Noah asked.

"There was a sighting of a Chiropteran outbreak during the Vietnam War. A village was attacked as they killed soldiers and villagers alike. We used the blood of Saya's Chevalier, Haji to wake her up," Joel explained with a serious tone of voice.

"Did she get the job done?" Bob asked.

"She did. But she started slaughtering the soldiers and villagers before going back into her hibernation," Joel explained. He added, "Saya was placed under the custody of George Miyagusuki, a soldier who had served under the old David. The same George Miyagusuku that adopted the Kai that's on your list."

"It's a risk we have to take," Bob said.

Joel narrowed his eyes at Bob, "I won't allow you to make such a choice."

Bob let out a sigh, "unless you have a better option-"

Noah felt it was best to join in on the conversation, "Bob, there is. There is a way we can wake Saya up and get her to snap out of the berserk trance."

Both Joel and Bob turned their undivided attention towards Noah.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Bennet?" Joel asked.

"It's Noah," Noah said. He would give his explanation, "the Haitian and I would have to be the ones that wake up Saya."

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Bob asked. He then thought about it for a few seconds and actually understood what Noah suggested. "Yes, the Haitian's ability. He can suppress Saya's berserker mindset."

"But what about getting her to snap out of it?" Joel asked.

"Matt Parkman," Noah answered.

"Who is Matt Parkman?" Joel asked.

"Matt is the only son of one of the founders, Maury Parkman. That's a different story. Like his father, Matt has telepathic powers. He managed to hone his abilities to take on his father. I assure Matt would be able to go into Saya's mind and wake her up," Bob explained assuring Joel they can pull it off.

"But you would also need Haji's blood. Haji's been missing in action ever since the MET was blown up by an air strike," Joel added.

"There's a girl in the care of both Mohinder Suresh and Matt Parkman. Her name is Molly Walker. Molly's parents were murdered by Sylar. Her ability is finding just about anybody. You just need to give her a face to match the person," Bob explained.

"I'll find you a suitable picture of Haji," Joel promised.


	9. A Vision From Kaito Nakamura

**Manhattan, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku, Mohinder Suresh, Niki Sanders, David, Lewis, Akihiro Okamura, Julia Silverstein, Mao Jahana, & Lulu_

The nine individuals had just arrived at Manhattan, New York from New Orleans, Louisiana. Upon exiting the airport, the nine of them were greeted by two SUVs and were driven towards a loft in Manhattan. The loft was on the top floor which had cost a lot of money to buy. David knew that the loft had belonged to Joel. It would be used as one of Joel's residences around the world. This would make a suitable place to hold Red Shield meetings. Now, all nine of them were waiting in the living room waiting for the hosts to greet them.

It was a sleek looking and extremely furnished loft with a large bedroom. Everything looked pretty damn modern. The floor was made of cool black marble tiles. The furniture was made of black leather. This place looked more of a high end luxury suite. Most of the people didn't have a problem with the place. On the dining room table, there was already food prepared. It was courtesy of Joel Goldschmidt the 6th.

Luckily, there was a large screen TV in the living. It was more than enough to keep Lulu occupied as she sat right in the front watching cartoons. Lulu was still a kid, who could blame her for watching to watch some quality cartoons. While everybody else waited, Lulu wanted to get some quality cartoon time in before meeting with Joel.

After that that traveling, Mao had felt extremely exhausted. She would walk to one of the sofas and just plop her body down with a loud sigh of relief.

"All that walking is killing my feet," Mao said out loud.

David, Lewis, Akihiro, and Mohinder went to the table to pour themselves a cup of coffee. The four of them would gather in their own little group and talk. What they would talk about was unknown. It would be a talk amongst the adult males.

Julia would walk to the bathroom while Niki would get some food from the table. The group might as well make themselves at home while they waited for their hosts to arrive. For this adventure, Julia had to be extremely careful since she was only a few months pregnant. She didn't want to risk putting her unborn child in danger.

In the case of Kai, he would keep to himself in the balcony. He would be joined by his two adopted infant daughters whom were sleeping peacefully in their carriages. That was about the only company Kai wanted to have at his side. While coping with his powers, the one thing that had kept Kai from going so far was his two foster daughters. They were the one living piece of his late-brother Riku that was left.

He would look at his two daughters sleeping peacefully. Kai gave a smile before looking back up at the sky. The sky looked very cloudy like it was going to rain. He was thinking about why his power didn't activate sooner during the fight against Diva and the Goldsmith brothers. Many people have died as a result.

Kai thought about how George was wounded by Forest who turned into a Chiropteran. There was the rescue mission to take back George. But, the mission was a failure as George was wounded and was about to transform into a Chiropteran. Kai was there when he witnessed Saya having to carry out the deed of killing George.

There was the incident in Hanoi, Vietnam. Many kidnapped children were given the Delta 67 and were transformed into horrid creatures. A girl named Mui was halfway through the transformation. Currently, she's in holding until there's a cure.

There was the agent that was murdered by Amshel. They met the Schiff who wanted Saya for her blood. However, it proved that Saya's blood was deemed fatal as a result. Then there was the attack on Red Shield HQ and the organization was destroyed in a foul swoop by Diva and Karl.

Riku was raped and killed as a result.

It would end in a showdown at the Metropolitan Opera House. Now, Kai was back in New York City. It would be the last stop before flying out to England. There, Kai would learn how to hone in on the abilities that he had absorbed from other advanced humans. Kai was still coping with the fact that he was indeed an evolved human.

Coping all these powers were physically, mentally, and spiritually draining on Kai's part. Ever since his powers manifested, Kai had to take frequent rests. Right now, that was what Kai was doing. He was going to take a rest by the balcony. Closing his eyes, Kai would take a brief nap before they would meet with Joel.

As Kai closed his eyes, he would reopen them and find himself waking up at the bar counter of Omoro's. His eyes rapidly blinked. He would rise from his seat and look to his left and his right. The place was packed left and right. There was a reason Kai found himself in this setting up closing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Have a nice sleep?" asked George, who was manning the stove. He had his hair tied back in a ponytail and an apron tied around his waste.

Kai nodded, "how long was I out for?"

"A good few hours. It wasn't as packed, thought I'd let you sleep," George answered while cooking at the same time. He then tossed an apron to Kai, "things are getting pretty busy. Need you to bust a few tables and bring them into the washing room."

Kai nodded as he grabbed the apron and quickly tied it around his waist. There were a few empty tables with glasses, plates, bowls, and utinsils. Clearing the tables, Kai quickly rushed towards the back room where the dishes needed to be washed. Working in the back were Solomon, Karl, and Riku.

The three of them were wearing gloves over their hands, aprons around their waists, and hair nets over their heads It was pretty awkward to see the three of them together, washing dishes.

All three waved at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kai asked.

"What do you think?" Riku asked back rhetorically while he washed one of the plates.

"We're preparing... There's a special guest coming," Solomon explained.

"Special guest?" Kai asked a bit concerned. Bolts of lightning formed in Kai's left hand.

"Not that kind of guest!" Karl exclaimed, motioning for Kai to not summon up lightning.

Kai sighed in relief as the bolts of lightning disappeared from his hand. He looked at Riku and then the two former Chevaliers, "I can understand Riku being here. Why are you two here?"

"I was bored," Karl answered.

The sound of the door opening reached Kai's ears.

"That's him," Solomon said.

"What are you waiting for?" Riku asked.

"Hurry up and take his order," Karl added motioning for Kai to get back out to the main dining area.

Kai quickly turned around and went back into the dining area to greet the next customer who is supposed to be the special guest that Solomon had briefly talked about. He then stopped to watch George and the man converse. The special guest was a Japanese man perhaps in either his fifties or his sixties. He was shorter than George and wore a very nice suit. Perhaps the man was a businessman.

"Kai here will take your order, Mr. Nakamura," George said to the man.

The man nodded as he took a seat at one of the empty tables. Grabbing a pad and paper from the pouch of his apron, Kai would walk up to the man.

"May I take your order?" Kai asked.

"A glass of water will be fine, young man," the man answered. Kai nodded. As Kai was about to get a glass of water, the older man grabbed him by the wrist, "wait."

"Yes?"

"Kai Miyagusuku, am I correct?"

Kai nodded, "yes, I am. May I ask who you are?"

"Kaito," the man answered releasing his grip on Kai's wrist. "I'd also like a cup of coffee, too."

Kai nodded as he walked to the counter.

"What did he want?" George asked.

"He said a glass of water and a cup of coffee," Kai answered.

George nodded as he poured a glass of water and a cup of coffee. Both drinks were placed on the tray and Kai went back to Kaito's table.

"Here are your drinks sir," Kai said placing the cup of coffee on the table.

"Have a seat in front of me," Kaito offered.

"Um..." Kai was about to answer. He turned back to see George motioning him to do so. Placing the tray on another table, Kai would take a seat in front of Kaito Nakamura. Kaito would slide the glass of water to Kai.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Why do you think I'm talking to you?" Kaito asked rhetorically.

Kai let out a sigh, "what is it with all these questions?" He grabbed the glass and took a sip of water. It looked like that Kai needed something to drink. "You're dead, I know... Why are you coming to me?"

"I've been watching what has been going on. It disturbs me. I can't give messages normally. I can only relay my message to you because of the ability you absorbed from Allison Dubois," Kaito Nakamura explained. He then looked at George and then back to Kai, "I have a son, not that much older than you named Hiro."

Kai was silent.

"He's like you too, has a special power and a destiny," Kaito explained.

"What kind of power?" Kai asked.

"You'd have to see for yourself," Kaito answered.

"Why have you come to me?"

"You'll know eventually when you meet Robert Bishop. Just say my name to him," Kaito answered. Kai nodded. He would remember the name of Kaito Nakamura.

Kai took another sip of water.

"Robert Bishop?"

"Ask your friend Joel Goldschmidt," Kaito answered. He then added, "I know about the monstrosities you must fight soon. You do not have Saya or Haji to help you in the fighting. For now, they will have to depend on you."

Kai wasn't feeling at all that confident in his abilities. He hasn't even used them in life or death situation before.

"You're telling me something I already know," Kai responded getting pretty annoyed.

Kaito nodded. He would pull out a business card from his coat, place it on the table, and slide it to Kai. Kai would look down and examine the business card. It was a black card with that same symbol in the middle that Solomon drew on the sand in his last dream.

It was a business card for Jittetsu Arms, a shop that sold and repaired weapons.

"Jittetsu Arms?" Kai asked.

"Tell Mr. Claremont that I had sent you. He'll understand," Kaito explained. "It's time for you to wake up."

"Wake up?" Kai asked.

Kaito grabbed the glass of water, splashing the liquid in his face.

"Shit!" Kai exclaimed as he sat up. He panted hard and fast finding himself back on the balcony of Joel's loft. Kai turned to his right to see that his two daughters were gone. For some reason Kai's face felt wet. It had started to rain and Kai was getting wet from it.

"Kai, get inside!" David exclaimed.

Kai nodded as he stood from his seat and ran back inside the loft. Stepping inside, Kai saw the group standing on their feet to greet Joel Goldschmidt and a much older individual.

"Joel," Kai said slowly walking towards Joel.

Joel gave a smile, "it's been awhile, Kai." He then turned to face the other person, "this is Bob Bishop, our ally."

"Robert Bishop?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I am Robert Bishop. But everybody calls me Bob," he said introducing himself, "you must be Kai Miyagusuku, the boy I have been hearing about."

"Yeah, I'm Kai," Kai replied back. The two of them would shake hands.

"I've been hearing that you're like Peter Petrelli," Bob stated.

"I've been hearing that, too," Kai replied.

"Perhaps we can talk in private, I'd like to get to know you better," Bob suggested.

"Fine with me. Got plenty I want to talk with you, too."

Mao Jahana watched the two of them talk. She was concerned because of the nature of this organization. Ever since what had happened with Cinq Fleches and its experiments, Mao was pretty distrustful of mysterious organizations.

"We should go now," Bob suggested.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Mao added in. She turned to face Bob, "I mean no disrespect but we just met you. I'm a bit on edge."

"Understandable," Bob replied.

"I have to go back to my apartment and check on Molly," Mohinder explained.

"I can take the others to see the lab," Niki offered.

"That would be great," Mohinder replied agreeably.

"What about her?" Okamura asked motioning to Lulu.

Joel smiled, "I can stay with her."

Lulu ignored everything that was going on behind her. The girl's eyes were glued to the TV the whole time.

"We should leave now," Bob said.

Kai then turned to see Joel playing with the little ones. He knew Joel was a good person and could trust him with his adopted daughters. Turning back to face Bob, Kai nodded.

"Yeah, we should leave now."

Mao nodded as she gave Bob the suspicious glare. She still wasn't convinced at all if she could trust the Company or not. While Bob insisted they track down evolved humans, Mao felt that it was no different than Cinq Fleches creating Delta 67.

"Well, I can show you the lab. I'll make a call to Maya to let her know. She's still learning to cope with her abilities," Niki explained.

Mohinder turned to face Kai, "when you're done talking with Bob, why not stop at my apartment?" He would grab a pen and paper and write down the address. Kai wouldn't take the paper as he shook his head.

"I got the address memorized now," Kai explained.

Mohinder nodded, "Right. I remember… Enhanced memory."

Kai smiled.

"C'mon, let's go," Mao demanded as she left the loft while dragging Kai by the arm.

Bob would follow the two teenagers.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Molly Walker & Matt Parkman_

School was released for the day as Molly Walker along with other students left through the front doors. Amongst many of the adults waiting for the children was Matt Parkman, who jointly took custody of Molly along with Mohinder Suresh. Mohinder's antibodies were in Molly's system. Matt was the one that rescued Molly from Sylar.

Both Molly and Matt decided not to talk about what they had saw in regards to the monsters she saw while looking for the missing people. It was bad enough that these monsters were giving Matt all sorts of nightmares and it was up to Molly to calm him down. With Mohinder away on assignments, Matt and Molly would have to depend on each other.

Molly ran over to Matt as he hugged her like a father would hug a daughter.

"How was school?" Matt asked.

"It was great," Molly answered with a nod.

Matt gave a smile to the girl. The two of them had walked towards Matt's car where he would take Molly to the babysitter's. He had a shift for the night and wouldn't return home. But, Mohinder would be picking up Molly later in the night for Matt.

As they walked towards the car, they saw both Noah Bennet and the Haitian waiting for them. While Matt was on all right terms with Noah, he was still a bit concerned. He held Molly back and slowly approached Noah.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

Noah didn't sugarcoat anything and went right on the point, "we need the help from both of you."

"What kind of help?" Matt asked a bit suspicious of Noah's actions.

Noah took a look at Molly and then turned to Matt, "we need your help more than Molly's. But we need Molly's help in finding a certain someone."

"What's going on?" Matt asked a bit concerned.

Noah took a deep sigh. He didn't want to talk about this in front of a little girl. Instead of talking, Noah would talk to Matt with his mind.

"_You already know about our alliance with Red Shield." _Noah mentally projected.

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_There are creatures that Red Shield has been hunting down that are dangerous. It's like several thousand Sylars. They just look to feed."_

"_Molly and I already know about them. I've been assigned on the case. At least twenty people have gone missing. Molly helped me find them. Those things gave me nightmares."_

"_We need you to come with us and read this book called Joel's Diary. It explains what happened."_

"_What about Molly?"_

"_He can take her to the babysitter."_

Matt turned to see Molly and the Haitian talking it up. It seemed that the Haitian was pretty good with little kids.

"_I'll call the babysitter up."_

"_We're going to need to be on full guard. No telling what those creatures are capable of."_

"_Right."_

Matt turned to face the Haitian. He already knew what the Haitian was fully capable of. Perhaps that man might be able to handle himself against a bunch of those hideous creatures. Part of Matt regretted asking Molly to find these people.

However, Molly insisted saying that the two of them needed to depend on each other. The two of them were now part of a bigger mission, the destruction of those horrid creatures. This was something completely new that everybody had come across.

Noah's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Noah answered as turned on the cell phone. He paused a bit as his face now had an angry expression, "what? Claire and West are gone? To where?"

Noah was silent.

"England?! Why did they fly to England?!" Noah was starting to lose his cool. He had told Claire to stay out of Company business. But, it didn't surprise him that Claire had somewhat of a rebellious streak.

"What's going on?" Matt asked. He was getting pretty concerned.

Noah let out a sigh of frustration. "Alright, I'll talk to you later." He pressed the button and ended the phone conversation.

"What just happened?"

"A few days ago, Claire and West read the e-mail that Mohinder sent me," Noah explained rubbing the temples of his head. Now, Noah would have another pain to deal with.

Grabbing his cell phone, Matt quickly dialed up Mohinder's number.

"_Matt, I'm on my way to the apartment."_

"What e-mail did you send Noah? He's with me right now and said that Claire flew to England," Matt explained.

He could hear Mohinder sigh on the other line.

"_I told Claire not to snoop in her dad's e-mail. We found a nineteen year old boy in Okinawa. He's with that Red Shield group. Apparently, he's on the list… He's just like Peter Petrelli."_

Matt was silent for a bit.

"Matt, what's going on?" Noah asked. Now, Noah was curious about what was going on with Matt and Mohinder.

"This boy is just like Petter Petrelli?" Matt asked.

"_Yes. The boy's name is Kai Miyagusuku. He's already exhibited numerous abilities."_

"He's not going to explode, is he?"

"_No. Kai's shown no signs of emitting radioactivity."_

Matt let out a sigh of relief.

"_What's Noah doing at Molly's school?"_

"They need her just to find one person. That's all," Matt explained. He then looked to Noah, "right?"

Noah nodded, "yeah, that's right. We only need Molly to find one person. And it's not some nightmare man."

"_What's going on?"_

"Molly and I will meet you at the apartment. We'll take Molly to the babysitter's and then talk to Bob," Matt said.

"_Alright, I'll see you all there. You should meet that Kai Miyagusuku kid as well."_

"We'll see you then," Matt said ending the call. He turned to face Noah, "in the e-mail, he said that this Kai Miyagusuku kid is just like Peter."

"We have another Peter Petrelli on our hands?"

Matt gave a nod, "yeah. Mohinder said we should see him."

Noah nodded back, "now I'm getting curious about this boy."

"Who's the person you want to find?" Matt asked.

Noah pulled out a picture from his coat and showed it to Matt. It was a picture of Haji that was provided by Joel Goldschmidt the 6th. "He goes by the name of Haji," Noah explained.

"Alright."

"The sooner we find this Haji, the better," Noah explained.

"Why do you need to find him for?"

"I can explain that later." Noah would then add, "We have to find him immediately."

**Manhattan, New York**

_Amshel Goldsmith_

Inside the main study of Angela Petrelli's home were numerous paintings on the wall. While Amshel thought the artwork was superb for comics, Angela had to explain the significance of all of these paintings. Amshel had to read the book by Chandra Suresh called "Activating Evolution" which paralleled the research he and Joel the 1st did on the Chiropteran Queens and the Chiropterans themselves.

Angela explained to Amshel about several seers that can paint the future. These paintings were done by the late Isaac Mendez before getting his head cut open by Gabriel Gray who went by the name of Sylar. She explained a good deal about the person known as Sylar along with her younger son Peter.

Amshel was very intrigued by both Peter and Sylar. But he understood that Peter would never be able to turn into a Chevalier due to absorbing Claire's ability of cellular regeneration. He found it to be interesting because they can regenerate without feeding on human blood. Amshel didn't need to do anything right now as he was brought back to life by the blood of Adam Monroe.

He wanted to bring back Diva so he could become a Chevalier once again. While he found "evolved" humans to be interesting, Amshel felt that they were no match of Chevaliers. But, his attention was directed towards those paintings placed around the study of the Petrelli home. Amshel saw that there was a notable pattern of these paintings.

Amshel stopped in his tracks as he saw one of the paintings. It had hit Amshel like several tons of bricks. The painting he looked at had Kai Miyagusuku in it.

"Kai Miyagusuku? Is he an evolved human?" Amshel asked himself. The person in the painting was definitely Kai Miyagusuku.

This painting was of Kai at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Kai had a much different look on him in this painting. In this painting, Kai was dressed in a black leather long coat, black shades, black leather pants, black boots, and the necklace. This time, the necklace had the "Godsend" symbol engraved.

Amshel further examined the painting and saw that Kai was levitating two feet off the floor by use of electromagnetic repulsion.

"Electromagnetic repulsion… You have me impressed, boy," Amshel said. He examined the painting further seeing that Kai was using his ability of electromagnetism to create and direct electrical arcs at several Chiropterans that were surrounding the boy.

"I knew there was something interesting about you, Kai," Amshel spoke out eyeing the painting.

He then looked at another painting. Kai was also present in that one painting. This one had Kai in a confrontation with Sylar on the London Bridge. Sylar's right hand was emitting ice while Kai's right hand was emitting electricity.

Amshel was curious about the gentleman that was confronting Kai.

He looked into another painting and saw the same person known as Sylar with Kai pinned against the wall and attempting to cut open his head. Amshel further examined the painting and saw that Sylar wasn't using any kind of instrument to cut open Kai's head. He saw that Sylar was using telekinesis to do what he was doing.

"Telekinesis to cut open someone, I had never thought of that," Amshel said.

Amshel looked at another painting to see Kai and Peter fighting it out with Diva. Kai was armed with two Chinese butterfly swords. It looked as if Diva was evenly matched with both Kai Miyagusuku and Peter Petrelli combined. That was understandable since Diva continuously fed of human blood while Saya would get regular blood transfusions.

"_Is that Peter Petrelli, Angela's son?"_

He looked at another painting. Kai was present in that painting too as he was learning how to fly. It was a foreshadowing that Kai was going to acquire the ability of flight. While Amshel found these paintings interesting, they made little sense. But, the book by Chandra Suresh helped Amshel to make sense of everything.

Amshel was starting to be more concerned about Kai than the possibility of Saya being brought out of her hibernation. He was more concerned about the fact that Kai was one of those evolved humans that Angela had told him about. The thought about these evolved humans had him thinking a lot.

He turned to another painting of Kai. This time, it was of Kai using cyrokinesis on a Chiropteran. In the painting, Kai merely touched the Chiropteran on the shoulder and used his will power to freeze it.

The painting next to that one had Kai standing on top of a hill as the Chiropterans around him seemed to be in a state of bliss and euphoria. Amshel saw that many of these paintings had Kai exhibiting some sort of different power. One was of Kai flying up in the air, the next was of Kai using cyrokinesis, and another one with Kai using emotion manipulation.

In another painting, Kai was emerging from the flames of a burning building. Flames were coming out from both of Kai's hands. The next painting had Kai and several other Chiropterans crying out black tears.

"Kai Miyagusuku can prove to be problematic..."

Amshel was surprised to find out that Kai was able to exhibit all sorts of special abilities.

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Haji_

While it was daytime in New York City, it was still night time in Okinawa. Without Kai and the two adopted daughters around to make regular visits to the family grave where Saya would be in her hibernation, it would be up to Haji to make the routine visits. As he stood at the front steps of the Miyagusuku family grave, Haji would kneel down and lay down a flower.

"Kai's currently on a journey right now," Haji explained to a hibernating Saya. "He wishes that you were awake from your hibernation to see what he is doing."

Haji was carrying his large cello in the case. He would open up the cello case and take out the large cello.

"The boy has been going through changes… I have been watching over him closely. Like you were, Kai's very scared about what he's going through," Haji added. He would play a tune for Saya, perhaps she could hear it while in hibernation.

Haji would prepare his cello and start playing a tune for Saya to listen to. It was Saya that had taught Haji how to play that one instrument.

While he was Saya's Chevalier, Haji had started to show concern for Kai and his two adopted daughters whom were Saya's nieces. The thought of evolved humans too had gotten Haji intrigued and concerned at the same time. He of all people knew that they would be getting dragged into a new adventure soon enough.

While Saya was deep in her hibernation, she was still "aware." It seemed that her consciousness would travel around while in hibernation. Interestingly enough, Saya developed a subconscious link to Kai. Saya knew that he and the two little ones made regular visits to the Miyagusuku family grave.

She could tell that Kai and the two adopted daughters were gone for the time being. Saya could hear Kai's words as he explained to her that he had to go on a journey for awhile. The girl wanted to end her long hibernation and see Kai. All Kai said was that he was going to be on an adventure. Kai didn't explain to Saya about the various abilities that had manifested. He wouldn't know how Saya would react if she knew.

All Saya could do was to remain in hibernation until then. She had no idea of what the Company was let alone its alliance with Red Shield. Saya didn't even know that Amshel Goldsmith was resurrected by the blood of Adam Monroe.

However, it would be soon enough that Kai and Saya would be reunited.

_"Kai..."_


	10. Molly & Haji

**Manhattan, New York**

_Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, Molly Walker, & Noah Bennet_

The four individuals were seated around the dining room table. A world atlas was placed in the center along with one tack. That was all they needed because Molly was only asked to find one person and one person only: Haji. Molly took a good look at the picture of Haji which was provided by Joel Goldschmidt the 6th. But, this wasn't an individual picture of Haji. Right next to Haji was his queen and master, Saya Otonashi. Saya was currently in her long state of hibernation.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked. He wanted to double check with Molly to see if she wanted to do this. Both Matt and Mohinder wanted to avoid the fiasco when Molly was in a mind trap when confronting the "Nightmare Man," Maury Parkman. Looking to Matt, Molly gave a nod of assurance.

Mohinder turned to face Matt, "I think she's ready." He would face Molly, "you sure about this?"

"He's not like the nightmare man," Molly answered.

"If you get scared, pull out, I can do the rest," Noah instructed. He didn't want anything bad happening to Molly. It was Noah's paternal instinct. "This Haji might not be the nightmare man, but nothing is certain."

Molly nodded.

"I'm ready," Molly said as she closed her eyes. That was when she started to look for Haji's whereabouts. Red Shield didn't know where Haji was in the first place. The next best thing would be to use Molly Walker. It was a fascinating thing about the Company, they were self-reliant and depended merely on evolved humans.

Before Linderman's death, Molly Walker was used. She was deemed to be the Walker Tracking System. Noah came close to killing her. However, Matt intervened and said that nobody was going to hurt Molly. And from there, Molly Walker would be in the custody of both Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh.

Holding the pin in her hand, she would move it around on the world atlas.

"He's on the other side," Molly said.

Mentally, she was being drawn to Haji's location. She was getting brought into Japan. But, Molly's hand didn't touch in Japan.

"I can see him," Molly explained. She then placed a pin on the small island of Okinawa. "He's in Okinawa..."

"You did good," Noah assured.

"Wait," Molly replied.

"What's going on?" Mohinder asked.

"Haji's at this place. The Miya-Miyag-goo-soo-koo... Miya..miya..goo...soo...koo...," Molly said trying to pronounce Japanese. She had failed miserably in pronouncing it.

"Miyagusuku?" Noah asked.

Molly nodded.

Noah Bennet happened to know a great deal of Japanese.

"Miyagusuku Family Grave... Haji's playing a big violent... As big as he is," Molly explained with her eyes still closed.

"A cello?" Mohinder asked.

Molly nodded. "He's playing the cello in front of the grave..."

The girl kept her eyes closed as she watched Haji play the cello in front of the grave.

"He's playing it for someone," Molly explained. While her eyes were closed, Molly could watch Haji play a very melodic tune in front of the grave.

"He looks sad," Molly added.

"Sad?"

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Haji_

Haji immediately stopped playing as if he had sensed something not normal. He could sense that someone was watching him. But, he didn't know who it was. Casually, Haji would stand to his feet and look around. The Chevalier could sense that Molly was watching him by some means. However, Haji didn't know it was a little girl named Molly walker watching over him. Not taking any chances, Haji was on guard.

"Who are you?"

The man turned towards his right and his left. He hadn't sensed an actual physical presence. But, Haji knew that someone has been watching over him. When Haji asked, nobody had responded.

"Again, who are you?"

With that, Haji removed the bandages from his right hand. His right hand was inhuman and it had sharp claws at the tips of the fingers.

Haji didn't have any telepathic powers and neither did Molly. There would be no definite way that the two of them could telepathically communicate with each other. But it was interesting as Haji paced around a few steps trying to find the person that was watching him.

Molly wanted to communicate with him. But, she lacked the ability to communicate with him.

"Why are you watching over me?"

There was only silence.

"Whoever you are, I won't let you get Saya," Haji warned.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, Molly Walker, and Noah Bennet_

"Molly, what's going on?" Matt asked. He was very concerned with the amount of time that Molly was spending on the search for Haji.

"Haji knows I'm watching," Molly answered. "He's asking me who I am."

"What else?" Matt asked.

"He said he's not letting anybody take Saya," Molly answered.

_"You can watch me all you want, but I will not allow you to disturb Saya's sleep..."_

"He said that he's not letting me disturb Saya's sleep."

"This can be problematic. From what Joel said, we need Saya," Noah explained. "This Haji will let us take Saya easily."

"We shouldn't take Saya from him like that," Molly protested.

_"As Saya's Chevalier, I must protect her at all costs..."_

"He said he's Saya's Chevalier," Molly answered.

"What's a Chevalier?" Matt asked.

"Chevalier is French for knight," Mohinder explained.

"Joel said that this Haji person was Saya's knight and protector," Noah explained.

"I can't talk to him," Molly explained. "Matt," she called out. "Only you can talk to Haji," Molly explained. She was right, only Matt would be able to talk to Haji due to his ability.

"Matt, we need you to enter Molly's mind and use that to communicate with Haji," Noah directed at Matt. He turned to face Matt, "you're the only one who will be able to talk to Haji."

"Haji's not a bad person. He just wants to protect Saya," Molly pleaded.

Matt took a deep sigh, "here goes..." He would place his hands on Molly's shoulders. Using his telepathic abilities, Matt would dive into Molly's mind. Matt too would have his eyes closed. He would hope that this would turn out much better than taking a good look at those Chiropterans.

As he dived into Molly's mind, Matt would be seeing what she would. But it would be a stronger extent as Matt would use Molly's mind and get into Haji's mind. Matt too would be in a temporary trance while he would try and communicate with Haji.

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Haji_

Haji had stopped in his tracks as he turned around to see Matt Parkman standing in front of him. The Chevalier had looked Matt up and down as he was sizing him up. Matt didn't seem to pose a threat as Haji lowered his guard a bit. But, he was unsure what to expect when Matt Parkman had miraculously appeared in front of him.

"Are the the one that has been watching me?" Haji asked.

With their minds linked, Molly came out of hiding behind Matt. She walked forward towards Haji and offered him a handshake.

"Are you Haji?" Molly asked politely.

Haji looked down to Molly, he would kneel down and shake her hand. "Were you the one that was watching over me?"

Molly nodded.

"Why were you watching me?" Haji asked out of curiosity. Since it was a little girl that was watching over him, Haji had started to get very curious about the matter at hand. But, he was suspicious on why a little girl like Molly Walker was looking for him. However, Haji would continue to go along.

"I'm Molly," Molly introduced herself.

A gentle smile came across Haji's face, "Yes, I am Haji. It is nice to meet you, Molly." He then looked up to Matt, "and you are?"

"Matt, Matt Parkman," Matt answered introducing himself.

"I'll remember that name," Haji replied with a calm and casual tone of voice. He knew that this was by no means a casual visit. These people had come to great lengths to find Haji. "Matt Parkman, why were you looking for me?"

"We need the help of you and Saya," Matt answered.

Haji rose to his feet. He would look at Molly and then at Matt, "why send a child to find me? That is very cowardly."

"It's okay, Haji, I told them I wanted to," Molly explained. "I'm the only one who can find you. My power is finding people. Matt's power is reading minds."

Haji looked at both Molly and Matt. It just came to him, those two were also evolved humans. "You two are just like Kai." He would look back at Matt, "why do you request my help?"

"Chiropterans," Matt answered in a disturbed tone of voice.

Haji could sense the concern in Matt's voice.

"There numbers should have dwindled," Haji responded a bit interested.

"It sure as hell doesn't look it," Matt replied.

"We can't disturb Saya's sleep," Haji explained. He had remembered what had happened with Red Shield forced Saya out of her hibernation back in Vietnam during the Vietnam War. "Never again..."

"I know about Vietnam," Matt explained. "But it's a chance we have to take. There are others like me. We can wake Saya up and she will got go berserk."

"Too great of a risk," Haji said.

"You can come with us, Haji. Let us take Saya back to New York. We can wake Saya up," Matt pleaded. He was very concerned with what's been going on. The NYPD detective knew that Saya needed to be awakened in order to fight off these Chiropterans. Matt himself wasn't going to take them on all by himself.

"Meet me at this location," Haji instructed. "I'll be here, guarding Saya. When you arrive, show me how you intend to stop Saya from going berserk and mercilessly slaughtering people."

"We will," Matt responded. "Kai is already in New York."

"If Kai trusts you..."

"We will meet you here at the family grave," Matt said.

A second later, Matt and Molly had vanished from Haji's sight. At the same time Haji blinked as if he had snapped out of some strong trance.

"Was I dreaming?" Haji asked himself. For a moment, he had seen a man and a little girl before him explaining that the needed his help and Saya's help. But, Haji would wait at this very location and wait for those people.

But he would remember the names of Matt Parkman and Molly.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, Molly Walker, and Noah Bennet_

Both Matt and Molly had snapped out of their trances. Mohinder and Noah turned to face the two of them anxious to know the results. Matt was breathing hard as it was a major test of his telepathic abilities.

"Are you all right?" Mohinder asked.

Matt nodded, "yeah…"

"What did that Haji say?" Noah asked. He was anxious to know what Haji was saying in regards to bringing back Saya.

"He said he'll be waiting for you at the Miyagusuku Family Grave," Matt answered. He then added, "You have to leave now."

Noah nodded. He then turned to face Molly, "thank you, Molly. You've helped us a whole lot." Then he turned to face Mohinder, "I'm going to leave now. We will bring back both Haji and Saya."

"What about Claire?" Mohinder asked.

"I'll ask those Red Shield people," Noah answered. He quickly went to the door and opened it where the Haitian was outside standing guard. The Haitian turned to face Noah. "We have to leave now," Noah said to the Haitian.

Mohinder turned to face Matt, "we'll visit Bob and then take Molly to the babysitter's." He then added, "When you see Kai, do not be surprised if he can read minds."

Matt nodded, "I know. If he's like Peter, he can absorb just about any ability."


	11. Growing Closer

**Manhattan, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Mao Jahana_

Kai had laid in the infirmary of the new joint Company/Red Shield HQ. Apparently, Bob had forgotten to tell Kai that many of the Company's agents have all sorts of special abilities. Like Peter Petrelli, Kai was starting to feel the toll of having all of these powers. The boy only had to be around those people to absorb their abilities. Upon meeting Bob, Kai was able to turn objects into different types of metal by touch and focus.

He had demonstrated it in front of Bob and Mao. While Bob didn't look surprised, Mao had an astonished look. But now, Kai was resting on the bed of the infirmary with Mao sitting at his side. She had a very concerned look on her face. It was like Mao didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Kai was exhausted from having all these powers. Like Solomon had said to him in that one dream, Kai had to work in order to master all of these abilities he had gained.

"What happened?" Kai asked with a groan.

Mao let out a sigh, "you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Kai asked with a groggy tone of voice.

"You passed out. You've been absorbing way too many powers," Mao explained. She shook her head and continued, "Bob forgot to mention that many of the Company's agents are evolved humans just like you. "You've gained quite a lot of them," she added while grabbing a clipboard from a nearby table.

"What did I absorb?" Kai asked as he sat up from the bed.

"Let's see," Mao answered as she was reading from the clipboard provided by Bob. Reading aloud, Mao said, "You came across one agent with the ability of PH Manipulation letting you change the PH solution on the fly letting you use all sorts of acids offensively and defensively..."

Kai blinked, "I can turn liquids into acid?"

"Just don't do that when I'm taking a swim or something," Mao threatened.

Kai laughed nervously, "right."

"You came across a prisoner named Marcus who has the ability to crumple things... You crumpled the trash can nearby just by touching it," Mao explained reading from the clip board.

"Was anybody hurt?"

Mao shook her head, "unless you count the trash can." She took a sigh and continued reading the clip board, "You also ran into an agent with superhuman eyesight." The girl shook her head, "Just what are you, Kai?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kai answered.

Mao continued to read the clip board, "Kai Miyagusuku interacted with agent with ability to send psionic blasts… Kai developed headache afterwards… Kai Miyagusuku ran into another agent with optical camouflage… Kai interacted with another agent with photokinesis and made a bright light..."

Kai was silent.

"Let's see, you've ran into an agent night vision... You ran into a wall because you turned that on in broad daylight," Mao explained.

"No wonder my head hurts," Kai commented rubbing the front of his head.

"You absorbed cryokinesis... You can freeze anything you can touch," Mao explained reading from the clipboard. She then threw the clipboard into the wall with a sigh of frustration.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"I can't take this anymore!" Mao exclaimed as she rose from her seat and kicked the chair out of anger. She then turned to face Kai, "I can't stand the way they're treating you. They're treating you like some sort of freak. They're treating you like Saya's being treated!"

Kai bowed his head down in shame, "Mao... You didn't have to come with us... They're the only people that can-"

"Help?! They've done nothing to help you, Kai!" Mao lashed. "I swear that Bob person just wants to keep you locked up somewhere."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad," Kai replied.

SMACK!

Kai sat frozen in shock as Mao smacked him across the face without hesitation. Her hands were balled up in a pair of fists. It looked as if Mao was ready to punch Kai's lights out.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kai?" Mao asked. She was seething in anger at Kai's response. It was like Kai had given up or something. Mao was breathing hard and heavy as she was overwhelmed with emotion and grief. "I...I...just want to punch you in the face so hard!"

She would turn her back Kai and place her right hand on the side of the wall.

"They're treating you like you're not human... It's making me sick to the stomach," Mao huffed.

Kai still in a somewhat exhausted state sat up from the bed. As he stood to his feet, Kai would fall back to the floor. He still hadn't recovered from the effects of absorbing all of these abilities.

"Kai!" Mao shouted as she quickly turned to face him. There, she would place his right arm over her shoulder. She would help Kai stand back on his feet.

"Sorry," Kai weakly apologized.

"You're still recovering... You need to rest a bit more," Mao explained.

Kai shook his head, "let's leave this building. I'm getting sick and tired of waiting around. There's a place I have to check out. I need to see the place before it gets dark."

"We'll go together," Mao suggested.

Kai nodded and smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Kai replied with a smile. Mao nodded as she helped Kai walk out from the room. As they left the room, they ran into the group of Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, and Molly Walker.

"Kai, are you all right?" Mohinder asked. He was surprised to see Kai in an exhausted state. "You look exhausted," he added with the tone of concern in his voice.

"I'm all right," Kai answered.

_"This is Kai?"_ Matt thought in his mind.

Kai blinked as if his head was hurting. With his left hand, Kai started to massage the side of his skulls as if he was trying to relieve soe sort of headache.

"Kai?!" Mao asked.

Kai blinked again and turned to face Matt, "you... I can read your mind..."

Mao blinked, "what's going on?!" To Mao, this was now getting ridiculous. Now, Kai was able to read people's minds. _"Who are these people?"_

"You were asking who those people are," Kai said to Mao.

Mao froze in horror as if Kai really did read her mind. She was starting to hyperventilate at the possibility.

_"Oh no... Oh no... He can read my mind? Have to think happy thoughts..." _Mao thought to herself.

"Relax, Mao... I won't probe your mind. You know me," Kai assured as he started to breathe hard.

Mao's breathing slowed down, "if you say so Kai..."

"This is Matt Parkman. He's an NYPD detective," Mohinder explained. He added, "along with me, he's also guardian of Molly here."

Mao turned to face Mohinder, "that's nice and all; but, it doesn't explain how Kai can read minds."

"I'm a telepath," Matt answered. The detective added, "I can read minds."

"What?" Mao asked. _"Is he serious?"_

Matt gave Mao that look, "I'm serious."

Mao gasped. "Alright… Pick a number between one and two."

Matt raised an eyebrow as if Mao was insulting his intelligence.

Mao huffed, "Okay. Pick a number between one and one-hundred."

Matt sighed, "Alright."

"_Twenty-five,"_ Mao thought.

"It's twenty-five," Matt answered.

"No it's not," Mao said. _"Forty-nine…"_

"You changed it to forty-nine," Matt said glaring at Mao.

"It was a lucky guess," Mao replied getting all defensive. Matt had still glared at the girl until she relented, "Alright, you can read minds…" She then turned to face Kai.

"I don't want to peer into your mind," Kai said a bit exhausted. He then looked at Molly, "does she?"

"Yeah, she does," Matt answered.

"Molly has the ability to track anybody as long as there's a face to go with the person," Mohinder explained.

Kai nodded. He then turned to face Mao, "c'mon, let's get out of here before I start absorbing more powers…"

"Yeah," Mao replied. She was concerned for Kai, scared for Kai, and a bit scared of Kai. "Let's get out of here…" Mao would turn back to face Mohinder and the other two, "we'll be back at Joel's penthouse."

"Kai, are you sure you're in any condition to be moving around?" Mohinder asked out of concern. He seemed a bit nervous.

Kai would shoot Mohinder a look, "Yeah, I can handle myself." He would proceed to try to walk on his own two feet. Frankly, he wanted to get away from those Company people. "Mao, let's get out of here."

Mao nodded.

"Where are you going?" Mohinder asked.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Mohinder, "where I go is none of your business. Like I said, if you need me, we'll be at Joel's penthouse later tonight."

"Let's get out of here," Mao said.

Kai nodded.

"_Saya…"_ Matt mentally projected.

Kai paused a bit and looked to Matt. He would look away and proceed down the hallway to leave the building where the Company was headquartered.

Mao and Kai quickly proceeded to make a turn at the corner to the right. They wanted to get out of here before somebody decided to stop them. If that was the case, Kai would have to "test" out his powers on those that would try to stop him.

But, Kai didn't want to resort to that option.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mao asked as she continued to help Kai walk down the hallway and towards the elevator.

"Yeah… I just need to better train my powers," Kai said weakly. "I don't feel like training with those people watching me."

Mao nodded, "I have a bad feeling about these people. Call it girl's intuition."

The elevator doors opened as both Kai and Mao quickly entered inside the car.

"Where are we going?" Mao asked as they were inside the elevator car as it descended downwards.

"I ran into a woman back in Arizona… I absorbed her ability of talking to ghosts… I was told to go to a place called Jittetsu Arms," Kai explained as he leaned back against one of the walls of the elevator car.

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah," Kai answered. He would recall the ability of Hana Gittelman as she was a walking wireless internet hub. What he could see, nobody else could see unless they had the ability. "I ran into another person who could intercept electronic messages and signals…"

In front of Kai was a map of the current location and the path towards the weapons place.

"Got it," Kai said.

Mao blinked, "that was fast…"

"Yeah, it is," Kai replied.

"What is it like to get these messages?"

"It's pretty interesting, for the least," Kai answered. "But, I don't want to be reading people's love letters… You got any idea the sickest things that roam the net?"

Mao laughed a bit nodding in agreement.

"You ever think about Saya if she saw you like this?" Mao asked with a more serious tone of voice.

Kai bowed his head down, "sometimes… I really don't know what she would think." He then sighed, "It's strange really… It's nice having these powers. But, I'm frustrated."

Mao nodded, "because they didn't kick in…" She blinked and then decided to address Kai's power of talking to ghosts, "did you ever?"

Kai nodded, "yeah… Dad, Riku, Soloman, and Karl…"

"Soloman and Karl?" Mao asked in an astonished tone of voice.

"They're no longer Chevaliers. So they don't have allegiance to Diva," Kai explained. "In fact, they told me to be careful about Diva…"

"Diva? Isn't she dead?" Mao asked.

Kai nodded, "yeah… She haunted my dream back in New Orleans…"

Mao gaped at what Kai had just said, "She haunted your dream?"

"She knows about my powers. I think her spirit is watching me…" Kai said. He blinked, "even in my dream, I couldn't use my powers on her. Diva was too fast…"

"You have super strength and can fire bolts of electricity…"

"I know… But Diva still has speed and reflexes. I can't hit what I can't touch," Kai explained. He took a sigh. Mao could sense a hint of fear in Kai's voice.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Mao asked rhetorically. She would place her hands on Kai's shoulders and shake him a bit. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared… What if there are other people with abilities that can you know…" Kai was said. He didn't want to say it out completely. Hopefully, Mao would've gotten the idea.

"No, I don't know-," Mao was about to finish. She froze and what Kai was getting at. _"Can a person really have the power to bring back Diva?!" _Mao had thought in fear. Now that Mao thought about it, the same fear that ran through Kai's body was now running through her body.

Kai looked up and faced Mao. He was reading her thoughts.

"Now you know how I feel…" Kai explained.

Mao looked away from Kai as she took a calm deep breath, "Yeah, that is a scary thought. If it's inevitable that Diva will be brought back to life, then you're going to have to train your heart and soul out."

"I don't know if-" Kai said.

"Listen, Saya's in hibernation. You can't depend on Haji either. Everybody else isn't able to fight those monsters on. You expect a little girl like Lulu to take those things on by herself? It's up to you," Mao said. She then added, "think about your daughters. Diva's obviously plans to take back your daughters. You want that to happen?"

"Diva knows about the list," Kai added.

"The list?" Mao asked. She then recalled that memory, "The list of the "evolved" humans?"

Kai was silent.

"Diva wants that list," Kai explained. "With that list, Diva can create an effective army of Chevaliers… You'd have Chevaliers that can shoot fire, electricity, and everything else."

"That means we can't let Diva get the list," Mao said.

"She's right," said George's voice. Before Kai could answer, George cut him off, "Don't talk. Just listen or Mao's going to think you're delusional…"

Kai nodded to George who was standing behind Mao. Mao would initially think that Kai was nodding to her.

"Mao is right; you can't let Diva get a hold of that list. If Diva does, all hell will break loose. Only thing you can do is train as hard as you can and as much as you can. Train with every power that you had gained so far," George explained.

"Dad's right, Kai," Riku said who stood right next to George. "Kai, you're stronger than this. You even filled in for David after what happened. Quit beating yourself up over what happened to me. Protect our kids," Riku added.

"Head out to that weapons store. You'll know what to do next," George explained.

The elevator doors had opened revealing Bob to be standing on the opposite side. Both Kai and Mao froze as they saw Bob standing there as if he was waiting for them.

"Bob..." Kai addressed the man.

"Feeling better?" Bob asked in a calm tone of voice.

"Getting there," Kai answered. "If you have any thoughts of stopping me from-"

Bob shook his head, "I'm not going to stop you. You could fry me in my tracks before I could even think. Just be careful with your powers."

"Yeah... I will," Kai replied.

"I would've given you an iPod but you probably won't need it. You had absorbed Hana Gitelman's ability," Bob explained.

"Would I be able to replicate any motion I see by accessing all that stuff with Hana's ability?" Kai asked.

Bob shrugged his shoulders while keeping his serious look, "I cannot answer that. Tell me when you find out." He would then move out of the way as Kai and Mao left the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Mao asked.

"A place called Jittetsu Arms," Kai answered.

"What's there?"

"Only way to find out is by going there," he answered.

"What's so special about the place?" Mao asked.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "I had a vision. Told me to go to that place once we got here."

"If you trust your visions, I guess I can trust you," Mao replied. She gave him a smile. In a sense, it felt like the two of them were getting closer. But she had concerns about Kai's affection towards Saya.

Mao quickly hailed a taxi. A nearby taxi came to the curbside as Mao and Kai opened the side door and came inside.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

Kai would give the cab driver the address of Jittetsu Arms. There, Kai would find the very answers he would be looking for. He would open up his left hand to see the symbol drawn on his hand.

Mao turned to face the symbol, "Kai, what's that in your hand?"

"Godsend," Kai answered. "In my dream, Solomon said I have been bestowed a great talent."

"That you have," Mao replied.

During the car ride to Jittetsu Arms, Kai decided to use Hana's power once again. He would use the powers of being a walking internet hub to find data on Kaito Nakamura. There was something special about Kaito that Kai couldn't put his finger on.

Tapping into the absorbed abilities of Hana Gittelman, Kai could tap into the stream of electronic data that was flowing around. There, Kai had found the information he needed on Kaito Nakamura.

In that data stream, Kai saw that Kaito Nakamura was the former CEO of Yamagato Industries in Tokyo, Japan. Kai learned that Kaito Nakamura was murdered by being pushed off the roof of the Devereaux Building in Manhattan, New York.

Kai further looked into Kaito's death. The main suspect was a woman named Angela Petrelli, the mother of congressional candidate Nathan Petrelli. With this power, Kai could mentally hack into any system and retrieve whatever information he needed. The Petrelli name was very familiar as he heard them talk about Peter Petrelli.

"_Petrelli?"_

He was shocked to see that Peter Petrelli was actually the son of Angela Petrelli. Kai remembered hearing on how powers can be hereditary. However, there were many things that Bob did not disclose to Kai.

Back to Kaito Nakamura, Kai looked up records on him. He saw that Kaito had a son named Hiro and a daughter named Kimiko. Kaito had said nothing about Kimiko. Kai remembered that Kaito only talked about his son and said that Hiro had a power and a destiny.

Kai decided to dig up all information on Kaito's son, Hiro. It wasn't that hard to find.

After about ten minutes, Kai managed to get Hiro's number. For some reason, Kai was able to efficiently tap into Hana's powers. This had proved to be effective as Kai would further use Hana's powers and call Hiro's number.

"_Here goes…"_

Kai could hear the ringing on the other line. It was something that Mao couldn't.

After a few rings, someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

**Tokyo Japan**

_Hiro Nakamura_

"Hello?" asked a sleepy Hiro Nakamura. He had the phone by his ear while walking around the living room of his apartment.

"_Are you Hiro Nakamura?"_

"Yes, who is this calling?"

"_My name is Kai Miyagusuku."_

"You're Japanese?"

"_I live in Okinawa. I'm sorry for calling you this late…"_

"Isn't it late in Okinawa, too?" Hiro asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"_I'm in New York City,"_ Kai explained on the other end.

"Why in New York?"

"_I felt I needed to talk to you… I heard you were like me. With an ability."_

"You have ability, too?" Hiro asked. It was the first time that someone had called Hiro in that fashion.

"_Mine's complicated."_

Hiro was curious and excited about the person that had called him in the middle of the night.

"What can you do?"

"_A lot of things."_

"Ah, I bend time and space!" Hiro exclaimed excited.

"_Bend time and space? Like in freeze time?"_

"Yes. Stop time. Go back in time. Visit future. And teleport!" Hiro explained.

"_That must be nice."_

"How you know about me, Kai?"

"_I…I…don't know how to explain. One of the things I can do is see ghosts,"_ Kai explained. He added, _"One person told me about you. Power and destiny…"_

"Where are you? I go see you immediately," Hiro said.

"_I'm going to a place called Jitetsu Arms…"_

"I know that place! Yes! Yes, I see you there!"

Hiro quickly hung up the phone. He would rush to his bedroom and get dressed. All he needed to go was simply teleport to that very location that both Kai and Mao were heading.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Mao Jahana_

"We're here," Mao said slightly tapping Kai on the shoulder.

Kai blinked and turned to face Mao, "we're here?" He had looked out through the window and saw the place called Jittetsu Arms. "That's the place?"

"C'mon, let's go," Mao said as she paid the cab driver the money. Both of them stepped out of the vehicle and took a look at the front of this weapons shop.

"This is it, right?"

Mao nodded as she looked upwards and saw that same symbol. "That symbol," Mao said pointing upwards. "It's the same that you drew on your left hand..."

Kai looked at the palm of his left hand and then at the symbol on the sign that said Jittetsu Arms.

"Yeah, it's the same."

"There's something strange. There's something about that symbol. More than meets the eye," Mao commented.

"Only way to find out is by going in..."


	12. Crossed Destinies

**Manhattan, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Mao Jahana_

"Hello?" Kai asked as he and Mao had entered through the front doors of Jittetsu Arms. He looked around and found that the place specialized in selling blades and repairing blades. "Look at all of these swords..." Kai said amazed at the craftsmanship of each piece that was on display.

"Why did your vision take bring you here?" Mao asked. She then had spotted a banner from Feudal Japan with the same symbol painted on it in black. "Kai, look!" The girl quickly pointed to the banner.

"The same symbol," Kai said.

"That's the banner of Takezo Kensei," said a man's voice.

Kai and Mao turned to the front desk as they saw a middle-aged white man enter from the back way. It looked like the man was working on some sort of blade.

"Takezo Kensei?" Kai asked.

Mao blinked, "oh I remember! Takezo Kensei, the sword saint!" She then walked to the banner, "I remember. I took a trip Yamagato Industries when I was a kid. I saw the documentary called Sword Saint."

"Eh?" Kai replied. He didn't even know what Mao was talking about in the first place. "What are you talking about?"

"Takezo Kensei is a great swordsman who became a great leader of Japan after obtaining his sword," Mao explained. "Kensei was a wild and savage man until he retrieved his sword from a field of ice. Kensei was disciplined by the sword. Then, Kensei met and fell in love with a princess, who made Kensei swear to defend Japan against Whitebeard's attacks. From then, Kensei sought out the Dragon of Kiso Mountain to learn ancient sword skills. Now being a sword saint, Kensei defeated Whitebeard in the Battle of 12 Swords, then set off as a series of adventures to find the hidden fortress of Whitebeard."

She then paused allowing for Kai to absorb that information.

"I get it now... The Trials of Takezo Kensei," Kai said. Instead of allowing Mao to explain it, Kai would simply tap into Hana's ability of electronic data transception and hack into the archives at Yamagato Industries. "The first trial was the Trial of the Fire Scroll where Kensei overcame 90 cannibalistic ronin and attained Whitebeard's Fire Scroll. Then, Kensei would climb the frozen waterfall and find the single crimson peony. He defeated Black Bear, the Snake Woman, and Whitebeard's entire army. Kensei would face off against Whitebeard. The Dragon returned looking to take Kensei's beloved princess. Instead, Kensei surprised the Dragon by cutting out his own heart and offering it instead."

"You two do know your legends," the man explained. "I'm Mr. Claremont, I run this place."

Kai and Mao approached the front desk of Mr. Claremont. Mr. Claremont looked both Kai and Mao up and down. It's not everyday that a couple of teenagers come to a place like this.

"I'm Kai Miyagusuku and this is Mao Jahana, we came all the way from Okinawa," Kai explained introducing himself and Mao to Mr. Claremont.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Claremont asked.

"It's hard to explain," Kai answered. It wasn't like he could just tell the man that the ghost of Kaito Nakamura instructed him to go to the place. "It's pretty crazy really..."

"I'm used to it," Mr. Claremont reponded with calmness and assurance in his voice. "It's better to just be frank about it instead of beating around the bush."

Kai nodded, "I had a vision... I was told to come here."

"Vision, what kind of vision?" Mr. Claremont asked. There was no tone of skepticism in Mr. Claremont's voice. But there was the tone of curiosity.

"How should I explain... Kaito Nakamura sent me. He said you would understand," Kai said taking a deep breath.

Mr. Claremont had an idea about Kai, "you're one of them, aren't you?" Kai was silent as the man continued, "that's all I needed to know. Is there something in particular you're looking for?"

Kai shook his head, "I'm not sure. I guess that's what I'm here to find."

Mr. Claremont nodded, "feel free to take a look around. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for. I'll be in the back if you need me." He would then exit the main area and go into the back room.

Mao turned to face Kai, "We should start looking."

Kai nodded as he and Mao split up to search the different parts of Jittetsu Arms. He was entranced to see all these different blades on display in this shop.

"There's so many of them," Mao said. She walked up to one display case and saw a group of Arabic scimitars placed together in some sort of formation. These swords looked professionally made and could definitely cut someone.

Kai had examined another set of swords on display. While they had excellent craftsmanship, none of them were to Kai's liking. He really wasn't much into Western-style swords. But, he would continue looking around to see what he wanted to find. The answer Kai was looking for had to be in this place, somewhere.

Taking a look at a Roman style gladius, Kai would once again tap into his ability of electronic data transception. He would use the power to get access to video clips of the Roman style gladius in action. After seeing a few clips, Kai felt that using a Roman style gladius wasn't his thing.

On Mao's end, she was inspecting a set of knives from the American Colonial Era.

Kai continued looking at the swords. He was getting a slight migraine as he decided to use his powers of electronic data transception and adoptive muscle memory at the same time. Blinking a few times, Kai thought that should be enough. "I should try that when I find something I could use..."

Continuing to walk around, Kai had spotted a set of Chinese butterfly swords. Unlike all of the other blades Kai has seen, this set of Chinese butterfly swords had that "godsend" symbol etched both blades. "Mao, I think I found it," Kai called out to Mao. He would grab the pair of butterfly swords and walk to the counter.

At the counter, Kai would place down the pair of Chinese butterfly swords.

"I think I found what I wanted to buy," Kai called out.

Mr. Claremont had returned from the back room as Kai placed down the pair of swords on top of the counter.

"That's a good choice," he complimented. "Any idea why you picked these out of everything else?"

Kai shook his head, "Those symbols... That was why."

"You know how to use these?" Mr. Claremont asked.

"Not yet. But, I'm a fast learner," Kai said.

"They're known as Chinese buttefly swords. They can be concealed inside your sleeves or your boots. You can easily maneuver with these weapons unlike your traditional sword or katana. You can easily move when spinning and rotating in close quarters fighting," Mr. Claremont explained.

"That's what I need, a weapon that gives me that," Kai explained.

"In Kung-Fu, the butterfly swords are an extension of empty-handed combat. These weapons will give you the most versatility and balance of both defense and offense. The butterfly swords are more than a weapon," Mr. Claremont added.

"How much?" Kai asked.

Mr. Claremont looked at who stood behind him and then looked back at Kai, "We can discuss the price of these swords later. You have someone that's wanting your attention."

Kai turned around and saw another person standing in front of him. He didn't look that much older than Kai. But the person had black hair, glasses over his eyes, and a Takezo Kensei sword. The person smiled and cheerfully waved at Kai.

"Are you Kai?" the person asked.

Kai blinked a bit and nodded, "I'm Kai. You're Hiro?"

"Yes, I'm Hiro," Hiro said introducing himself. He extended his right hand. Kai did the same too. The two of them shook hands before breaking it off.

Standing behind Hiro was Mao Jahana who stood frozen in shock. It was like she was going to give birth to a whole cow or something. Kai looked at Mao who was trembling in shock while breathing a bit hard.

"Mao?" Kai asked.

Mao was unresponsive.

"Mao?" Kai asked again. He would walk up to Mao and calmly nudge her a bit. "You all right?"

Mao shook her head, "No. The guy just appeared out of thin air in front of me... How should I react?"

Hiro quickly turned and bowed to Mao, "Oh, I apologize! I'm so sorry!"

Mao nodded and took a calm breath, "Alright, just don't do that to me again." She then turned to face Kai, "Who's this?"

"This is Hiro Nakamura... I kinda called him using one of my powers," Kai explained. He then added, "It's a pretty long story."

Then it had just occured to Mao as she took a look at Hiro and then Mao. She didn't forget that Kai only had to be around other people where he could absorb their abilities. "Kai, you do know that you have his ability now..."

Hiro turned to face Kai, "You can bend time and space, too?"

"I can now," Kai answered. "I...uh..."

Mao signed and addressed Hiro, "Kai can absorb any power just by being around the person that has it."

Hiro nodded as he understood what Mao said. He turned to face Kai, "You know Peter Petrelli?"

Kai shook his head, "I only heard the name. I don't know him at all."

"Maybe you can train Kai how to use these?" Mr. Claremont suggested as he held up the pair of Chinese butterfly swords for Hiro and Mao to see.

"You're buying these?" Mao asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Kai answered back to Mao. He then turned back to face Mr. Claremont, "How much for these again, Mr. Claremont?"

"We'll talk about the price once you learn how to use those things," Mr. Claremont answered.

Hiro nodded, "Yes. Kai, I teach you how to fight."

"There's the back room," Mr. Claremont offered as he stepped aside. He would then take out another pair of Chinese butterfly swords and hand them to Kai, "Here. You can practice with these."

Kai nodded and grabbed the pair of butterfly swords from Mr. Claremont.

"This, I have to watch," Mao said as she followed both Kai and Hiro into the back room of Jittetsu Arms. Stepping inside the back room, Mao saw that the back room was made into a dojo of some sort. "It looks like a dojo…"

Hiro nodded, "My father taught me to fight in this room." He then turned to face Kai, "I can train you right now."

"Your father… Kaito came to me in a vision," Kai explained. There was no need to tell Hiro what he already knew about Kaito's death. "Told me to come here for some reason," he added. Kai looked up to Hiro, "Maybe he was leading me to you."

Hiro bowed his head down a bit. He remembered how his former friend, the original Takezo Kensei now known as Adam Monroe had pushed Kaito off the roof of the Devereaux Building. Right now, Adam was trapped in a coffin in a cemetery in Japan.

He nodded to Kai, "Okay, I teach you to be hero."

Mao raised an eyebrow and faced Hiro, "Teach Kai to be a hero?"

Hiro nodded, "I'm Hiro… So I teach Kai to be hero, too…"

"If you say so," Mao said taking a seat by the corner of the back room. She really did want to see Kai develop as some sort of hero.

"I go get changed. When I get back, I teach you to be hero…" Hiro said as he walked off to one of the changing rooms.

As Hiro walked off, Kai would remove his shirt, his shoes, and his socks. He would be wearing nothing but pants and a tank-top. Using Hana's ability once again, Kai would be using it to look up all references on the Chinese butterfly swords.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

"I'm using Hana's ability. Trying to get all the information I can get on how to use those things… Hopefully, I can use Monica's ability to let my body use those same motions," Kai explained.

"Just don't overdo yourself," Mao replied. She then added, "I don't think Saya would want you to kill yourself either."

Kai nodded.

He went back to focusing on accessing videos of how the Chinese butterfly swords would be used in combat. Since Kai picked those butterfly swords out, he might as well train himself to use them in fighting. All Kai needed to learn was how to attack and defend with those butterfly swords.

"Here goes," Kai said walking towards the center of the training room. With the pair of Chinese butterfly swords in both hands, Kai would practice a few moves. He learned that the use of the Chinese butterfly swords was the basis of learning how to use all other weapons in the various styles of Kung-Fu.

Mr. Claremont had recently explained to Kai that fighting with the swords was an extension of empty-handed combat.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kai would swing the right blade at face level to the left and then to the right. He would bring the blade back and execute slash with the left blade. Kai would spin in a 360 degree clockwise motion and execute a spinning back slash with the right blade. It was an extension of the spinning back fist.

"That was good," Mao said with a tone of shock in her voice. _"Kai's learned how to use those things efficiently without actual training..."_

"I see you're already ready," Hiro spoke to Kai in Japanese.

Kai and Mao turned to face Hiro as he stepped out from the changing room in a samurai's outfit. He held a Japanese katana in his hands. This one was different from the Takezo Kensei katana that was in his possession.

Kai nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"I teach you to be hero now," Hiro replied to Kai.

Mao's eyes kept peeled on both Kai and Hiro. She was curious about the outcome of this training session. It was humorous for Kai to train to become a superhero, Mao had thought. While thinking, Mao wondered what Saya would think if she knew that Kai wasn't a normal human. Mao knew that Kai would be thinking about the same thing.

Also inside the room were the spirits of Kaito Nakamura, George Miyagusuku, Riku Miyagusuku, Solomon Goldsmith, and Karl Fei-Ong who were watching him carefully. They were seated in one area on the opposite of the training room. But, the only person that could see them would be Kai due to the ability of mediumship that he had absorbed from that one woman back in Arizona. All five would watch in anticipation.

"Is that your son?" George asked.

"Yes, that's Hiro," Kaito answered with a nod. "He still has a great destiny in front of him. Their destinies have crossed with one another. But, the destinies of others will cross with one another soon enough."

"Look at Kai go," Riku cheered.

"Kai's becoming more of a true knight," Solomon complimented.

Karl nodded in agreement.

The watched as Hiro swung the katana downwards at Kai who would quickly block with both butterfly swords.

"Just don't hurt Kai too badly," Mao directed towards Hiro.

Hiro shook his head, "Me no hurt Kai." He would turn back to Kai, "We continue?"

"Yeah, let's continue," Kai said twirling both butterfly swords in his hands.

Hiro would come at Kai swinging his katana. In return, Kai would block the blows with the butterfly swords. Hiro would pull back the katana as Kai backflipped to create distance.

Kai would backflip again, this time, his feet would touch the wall behind him. He would would then bend his legs and push, launching himself from the wall. Looking at Hiro, Kai would launch himself in that direction. As Kai brought both butterfly swords downwards, Hiro would close his eyes and use his ability to teleport from that one location.

The boy would land on his feet instead. He would look to his left and to his right but see no signs of Hiro. Then Hiro would appear right behind Kai. This time, Hiro would have the blade of the sword a few inches away from Kai's throat.

Mao gasped at what had just happened.

"You almost got me," Hiro said as he pulled the katana away from Kai's neck.

Kai would let out a sigh of relief.

"We continue Kai," Hiro would say to him.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Julia Silverstein, David, Lewis, Mohinder Suresh, & Bob Bishop_

Julia, David, Lewis, and Mohinder were seated in front of a desk while Bob sat behind it. All four of them were reading up on a compiled dossier on Kai Miyagusuku and his progress at the moment. As a scientist, Julia narrowed her eyes at the list of special abilities that Kai had managed to absorb while walking around Company HQ. They already knew that the Company already employed agents with special abilities.

"PH Manipulation?" Julia asked with her eyes focused.

There were two computer monitors hooked up to Bob's computer. One of them for Bob to look at and the other for the four of them to take a good look at as well. Bob would play a video of an agent using the ability of PH manipulation on a glass of water just by holding the glass.

"What this person is doing, Kai can do," Bob explained as he played the clip. The agent would manipulate the PH level of the liquid turning it into some sort of acid. "Kai can manipulate the PH level of any liquid or substance turning it into an acid or an alkaline."

Then the agent on the video changed the liquid into alcohol.

"Would Kai be able to change the PH level of a liquid into something that's similar to Saya's blood?" Julia asked with intrigue and added, "Blood is considered under 7 on the PH scale..."

Bob shook his head, "That's not the case. But, if Kai was underwater... He could manipulate the PH level giving him the needed oxygen to breathe underwater. Kai could even create a cloud of hydrogen gas that could level the entire city..."

Lewis gulped at that thought.

"Kai would need the ability of Biokinesis. That would allow him to reprogram the DNA of his body... If he had that, he could possibly reprogram his DNA to be similar to Saya's... His blood would antagonistic to those that possess Diva's blood," Bob explained.

"Man, I feel like I'm in whacked out sci-fi flick," Lewis spoke out.

"Kai came into contact with a prisoner named Marcus who can crumple things just by touching them..." Bob said. He would display pictures onf Marcus' victims.

Lewis shuddered at the sight, "That's just creepy..."

"Superhuman Eyesight?" Julia asked. "Psionic Blasts? The ability to overload a person's mind? Optical Camouflage... Photokinesis? Night Vision? Cryokinesis? Telepathy? Clairvoyance?"

"What are these abilities?" David asked suspiciously.

"Superhuman Eyesight lets Kai see over great distances. Psionic Blasts lets Kai can mentally overload a person's mind. Optical Camouflage lets Kai disguise himself. Photokinesis gives Kai the ability to manipulate light. Night Vision allows Kai to see in the dark. Cryokinesis allows Kai to freeze things by touch. Telepathy allows Kai to read and enter minds. Clairvoyance allows Kai to find anybody in the world as long as there's a face to match it with," Bob explained.

"Kai can read minds?" David asked.

Bob nodded.

Julia blinked, "This is still unbelievable... He has your powers of turning things into gold by touch. Electrokinesis... Electromagnetism... Eidetic Memory... Omnilingualism... Superhuman Strength... Electronic Data Transception or Cyberkinesis... Adoptive Muscle Memory... And Technopathy..." She took a deep breath, "Just what is Kai? He's just like Saya, but very different from her at the same time."

"In only a matter of days, Kai has displayed eighteen different abilities," David said with concern. "I'm worried that it might kill him..."

Bob shook his head, "It won't be the case if he interacted with this girl." He typed on the keyboard and brought up a dossier of Claire Bennet.

"Ah yes, Claire," Mohinder said. He would add, "That girl can regenerate... If Kai interacts with Claire, he will be able to regenerate as well."

David cleared up his throat, "Ahem. We can talk about Kai's abilities later. We have more important things to talk about."

"Yes. But the thing is, Saya hasn't awakened yet," Bob said. He typed on the computer and displayed images of those killed by Chiropterans.

"Which brings us to Kai," Julia responded.

Bob nodded, "Kai's the only shot at fighting this new threat."

"Is Kai even up for it?" Mohinder asked with concern.

"Regardless of whether Kai's ready or not, he's going to fight them tonight," Bob replied with a stern tone of voice.

David rose up from his seat, "What if Kai gets out of control?"

Bob turned to face David, "The answer is obvious." He then added, "From what I have seen so far, it looks as if Kai has gotten the jist of his abilities."

"I don't know..." David said.

"David, Kai so far is the only person who might be able to neutralize those things," Bob replied.

"We don't know where Kai is," David said.

"Molly can find Kai. The power of tracking people, Kai absorbed it from Molly," Mohinder brought up. He would then add, "Kai should't be that far."

"The question is, is Kai willing to use his powers to fight?" Julia asked.

Bob cleared his throat, "Kai of all people should know the threat those things possess. Until Saya can be awakened, Kai is our best shot."

"I'm still uneasy about letting Kai test his abilities on these things," David said.

"Yeah mon', what if Kai goes berserk on everybody?" Lewis asked.

"I feel that Kai's done a better job at controlling his abilities. I think his time as a Red Shield operative had played a significant role in that," Bob replied. He then added, "Kai possesses the focus needed."

David sighed in defeat, "Alright. We'll see how Kai fares against the Chiropterans with his newfound abilities." He would add, "We'll strike tonight."

Lewis nodded, "Right, then."

Bob would turn to Mohinder, "I want you to accompany them. Gather as much informaton on the Chiropteran and monitor Kai." He would then turn to face David, "This is your show. I'm not going to tell you what to do."

David nodded.

What they didn't know right was was that Kai was training with Hiro. And they did not know that Kai managed to obtain another power, yet. This time, it was the ability to bend time and space.


	13. Path of Heroism

**Manhattan, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku, Hiro Nakamura, & Mao Jahana_

Kai was one one knee with both hands on the floor panting and breathing heavily. Hiro leanded back against one of the walls with his katana relaxed on the right shoulder. Mao just blinked as if she was witnessing Hiro and Kai spar for just a few minutes. Now, she saw that Kai was getting tired.

"What just happened?" Mao asked as she rose to her feet.

"Oh, I freeze time," Hiro explained to Mao. Mao turned to face Kai, who nodded in agreement with Hiro.

"He froze time while you two trained?" Mao asked.

"Yeah, he did," Kai answered as he struggled to stand on his two feet. He would lean back against the wall to catch his breath. While Kai managed to absorb the ability of superhuman strength, he did not have the superhuman endurance to last extremely long sessions.

"Wouldn't you be frozen?" Mao asked a bit skeptical.

Kai shook his head, "No. Actually, I'd still be able to move." He would then turn to Hiro, "Hiro, can you?"

Hiro nodded as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Time was frozen as Kai and Hiro walked around the room. Everything in the room was completely frozen in time. Mao was completely frozen in time as well. With Mao frozen in time, Kai would walk to her. He would reach into Mao's purse and pull out a pen. With the pen, Kai would scribble on her face.

"Kai, that's mean," Hiro scolded. He then added, "Heroes aren't supposed to do that!"

"It's only good fun," Kai said. He would then walk over to Hiro. "Can you unfreeze time now?"

Hiro turned to face Kai, "Why don't you try it? Good training for hero..."

Kai took a deep breath and closed his eyes and did like Hiro did. He would attempt to put his focus and concentration on bending time and space just like Hiro did. Taking a deep breath, Kai tried it.

Soon, time unfroze itself by Kai's willpower.

Mao was unfrozen from time and noticed that Kai stood on the opposite end of the room with Hiro. She blinked and jumped back a bit.

"Kai, what just happened?!"

"I freeze time," Hiro answered as he faced Mao, "Kai unfreeze time."

Mao was panting a bit hard completely shocked at what Hiro had just told her. Her nervous eyes shifted towards Kai, "You unfroze time?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah. You might want to take a look in the mirror."

Quickly, Mao would reach into her purse and pull out a portable mirror. She would see that Kai had scribbled on her face. Mao's mood changed from nervousness to aggravation.

"Kai... Tell me that you didn't scribble on my face..." Mao growled as she saw Kai's penmanship all over her face.

"I told Kai that heroes don't do that," Hiro explained.

Mao nodded, "I know... But Kai's not that kind of hero." She would grab a tube of lipstick from her purse and throw it at Kai out of anger and aggravation.

"Whoa!" Kai yelled as he saw the thing of lipstick flying at him at full force. Instinctively, Kai would put Hiro's power to good use again. Instead of freezing time, Kai would focus on slowing time down. The tube of lipstick would slowly fly at Kai. Hiro was watching Kai closely.

At the tube of lipstick got close enough, Kai would grab it with his left hand. He would casually walk towards Mao and place it back into her hand. Then, he would walk to another wall in the room. Kai would turn to Hiro, who would give him a nod.

"Here goes," Kai said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Here goes..." he said once again putting his focus and concentration into that ability. Kai would speed up time back to it's normality.

"Where'd he go?" Mao asked. She then noticed that the tube of lipstick was back her hand. "It's back in my hand?" Her eyes shifted around the room and saw Kai leaning against another wall in the backroom. Mao let out a sigh, "You know, you're enjoying this way too much..."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Kai said apologetically.

Mao let out another deep sigh. She then looked at her watch, "Kai, it's getting late. We should head back..."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He then turned to Hiro, "It was an honor meeting you, Hiro."

Before Hiro could answer, someone opened the door to the back room. Quickly, all three of them turned their direction towards the entrance way.

David and Lewis had entered the room.

"David? Lewis?" Kai asked.

"Molly tracked you for us," David explained. He then turned to face Hiro, "Who is your new friend?"

Hiro didn't hesitate to introduce himself, "I am Hiro Nakamura." He would give a bow to both David and Lewis. Out of respect, Lewis would bow to Hiro in return. David merely gave Hiro the casual nod.

"Hiro was training me..." Kai explained. He then added, "Hiro has an ability, too."

David raised an eyebrow at what Kai had just said to him. "He has an ability, too?"

Mao nodded, "Yeah... Hiro does... And Kai has that ability, too."

"This I gotta' hear," Lewis said joining the conversation. "What is Hiro's power?"

"I can bend time and space!" Hiro answered gleefully.

"Bend time and space?" Lewis asked.

"Hiro can freeze time, slow down time, speed up time, time travel, and teleport," Kai explained.

Lewis blinked at Kai's explanation, "I think it's better you show me."

Kai turned to face Hiro, "Hiro... Can you show them?"

Hiro nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Everybody in the room except for Kai and Hiro were now frozen in time. Kai would point Hiro to Lewis.

"Hiro, take Lewis' shades and put them on," Kai said.

Hiro nodded as he ran over to Lewis and grabbed his shades. He would place them over his own eyes. From there, Hiro would move back to his previous position in the room. Closing his eyes, Hiro would unfreeze time.

Time was moving back to normal.

Lewis looked around and saw nothing different, "Hey, I don't see anything different! What kind of joke is this?!"

"Look at what Hiro is wearing," Kai said.

Lewis' eyes shifted over to Hiro. He saw that Hiro was wearing his shades. "My shades?! How did you?" The man was in disbelief at what had just happened.

David looked at Lewis' eyes and then to Hiro who wore Lewis' shades. "Kai, did he really freeze time?" he asked. The man had a very serious time of voice.

"Yeah, he did," Kai answered.

"Can I have my shades back?" Lewis asked.

Kai nodded, "Sure." Taking a deep breath, Kai would close his eyes and concentrate. Upon opening his eyes, Kai managed to freeze time. He would turn to Hiro, who applauded him.

"Good, you know freeze time now," Hiro complimented. He would take the shades off his eyes and toss them to Kai, who would catch them.

Catching the shades in his right hand, Kai would walk back over to Lewis. He would place the shades back on Lewis before returning to his spot. Closing his eyes once again, Kai would focus and concentrate on unfreezing time. Reopening his eyes, Kai would see that time was unfrozen again.

Lewis noticed that he had his shades back.

"Who did that?"

Hiro turned his direction towards Kai.

Lewis blinked in disbelief, "You froze time?"

"We can talk about how Kai can manipulate time and space another day," David said to Lewis. He would then turn to face Kai, "Kai, we have a mission. Red Shield agents have sighted a nest of Chiropterans in a shipping yard that once belonged to Cinq Fleches... Saya's still in hibernation and you're our best chance due to your abilities."

Mao turned to face David, "But Kai's still learning how to use them!"

David gave a nod, "I know. But, we don't have a choice in the matter."

"I go with you," Hiro offered.

Kai shook his head, "No... You did more than your fair share of help, I don't want to bring you into this... Like you said, a hero's duty..." He would turn to face David, "Yeah, I guess this is the best way to hone my abilities."

"But-"

"Kai's right," David said to Hiro. He would turn to face Hiro, "I know you mean well… But there are things you should not expose yourself too. We'll take it from here. I thank you for training Kai."

David then turned to face Kai.

"Kai, the vehicle's outside," David said.

Kai shook his head, "Let me try…teleporting…"

"Teleporting?" David asked.

Kai nodded, "Yeah… Hiro can do it… Since I have his power, I should be able to do it too."

"Kai, you don't have the location…" David said.

Kai would use the ability of telepathy absorbed from Matt Parkman to read David's mind, "I got the location by reading your mind just now."

David blinked, "You just did?"

Next, Kai would use the ability of electronic data transception he had absorbed from Hana Gittelman. He would access the world wide web of information and get the location of the Cinq Fleches warehouse via satellite images and photos. With the powers of eidetic memory, the images would be stored in Kai's brain.

Kai breathed a bit hard as he was still learning how to hone in on those powers.

"I got it," Kai said. He would quickly run over to get his shoes, socks, and shirt. Placing the articles of clothing back on, Kai would close his eyes and concentrate on the location.

"Wait. Don't forget these… All paid for," Mr. Claremont said as he entered the room.

Kai opened his eyes and saw Mr. Claremont enter with the set of Chinese butterfly swords.

"Catch," the man said tossing the pair of swords to Kai.

"Thanks," Kai said catching the pair of butterfly swords with his left hand. "Here goes…" he said taking a deep breath.

"Call me when you get there," David instructed.

With his eyes closed, Kai would concentrate on that single location. Kai would disappear from the room.

"This is way too much for me," Lewis said taking a deep breath. "This job gets weirder and weirder for me…"

"Now all we have to do is-" David was about to say as his cell phone went off. He would answer the phone, "Kai?"

"_I'm there… At the front of the warehouse…"_

Kai would "hang" up.

"Kai? Kai?! We have to hurry… Kai's going to engage them by himself," David said.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

Kai appeared out from nowhere standing in front of the Cinq Fleches warehouse that David had told him about. He looked around and saw that he managed to teleport from the back room at Jittetsu Arms to the Cinq Fleches warehouse.

"They're in that warehouse alright," said George who appeared behind Kai.

"Dad?" Kai asked as he turned around to face George, who applauded him.

"You did a good job of teleporting, Kai. I'm glad to see that you're getting a hang of those powers. But you're still learning how to use them," George explained.

"Brother, don't get too ahead of yourself," said Riku who also appeared next to George. "Don't overdo it…"

Kai nodded, "I'll try not to."

"You may have the abilities but you're near a Chevalier's level, yet," Solomon said. He would continue, "You're still learning how to use two abilities at once."

Kai nodded, "Right."

"Be careful, Kai," George instructed.

Kai would give a nod and turn his face towards the front doors of the warehouse. Without hesitating, Kai would run towards the front doors of the old warehouse. There was a shackle lock with chains all around to keep people from entering.

"Here goes," Kai said to himself. Grabbing the shackle lock, Kai would use the power of superhuman strength absorbed from Niki Sanders and destroy it. From there, Kai would toss the destroyed lock aside and pull the chains off and open the doors.

Despite having absorbed all of these powers, Kai was still nervous about fighting all of these Chiropterans. Normally, he would have Saya to depend on. The Chiropterans were created from Diva's blood. Saya's blood would make them crystallize and vice-versa.

Kai had no idea how effective his abilities would be when fighting the Chiropterans without Saya to assist.

Taking a deep breath, Kai would use the ability of night-vision that he absorbed from one of those agents. It was like seeing black and white. The place was infested with Chiropterans. This warehouse was like a nesting ground for them.

Looking downwards, Kai could see the dehydrated corpses of their victims. It made Kai think about this one woman named Reimi that ended up like one of those victims when her boyfriend, Forest, got transformed into one of those things.

"A nesting ground… But why aren't the numbers going down?" Kai asked himself.

"_C'mon Kai, you have to think!" _

Kai thought about rushing in head first. But since Kai didn't have the ability of spontaneous regeneration, he couldn't take those things head-on without taking risks.

Looking around, Kai saw that there were at least nine to twelve Chiropterans inside. Without Saya, Kai would have a hard time taking on at least one let alone twelve of those things. He remembered that he could severely wound Chiropterans. But, they would have to go on a feeding frenzy to fully recover.

Kai saw the light switch on his right side. He would deactivate his night vision.

"Here goes nothing," Kai said under his breath as he flipped the switch. The lights inside the warehouse went on.

The Chiropterans looked around and saw the lights go on. Then they took a good look at Kai who stood at the doors. Each of them started to growl as they wanted to feast on Kai.

Without hesitating, Kai ran up to one of the metal containers and punched a hole through and would then punch another hole upwards. With two holes punched through the metal container, Kai would place one hand inside and place his right foot in the other one.

Kai would continue punching holes in the metal container in a vertical fashion and use them as a means to climb. Making his way to the top, Kai would look around and think about how he was going to take those things on.

Three Chiropterans were already on the second floor ledge. One of them would jump off the ledge and lunge at Kai.

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed as he jumped back and stood at the edge of the metal container as the Chiropteran also stood on the crate. The Chiropteran was slowly closing in on Kai. "Here goes…" he said again.

Quickly, Kai would stick his right hand out. But there was no lightning coming out. There were only sparks and fizzles.

"What's going on? Where's the lightning?" Kai asked.

The Chiropteran would swing its left hand at Kai.

"No!" Kai exclaimed as he closed his eyes. He would end up teleporting outside the warehouse again.

Kai fell to his knees breathing heavily.

"What's going on? Why can't I control my powers?" Kai asked.

"You're not thinking clearly," said Kaito who appeared behind Kai. "You're too nervous. It makes it difficult to tap into those abilities."

"Alright… Have to think clearly," Kai said. Taking a few deep breaths, Kai's heart rate slowed down to normal. "You have to relax and think... You can't depend on Saya this time," he would say to himself.

That same Chiropteran would jump off the crate and charge right at Kai.

"I can't depend on Saya anymore… I have to depend on myself," Kai said. Now, he wasn't getting nervous. There was more determination in his voice. His eyes would narrow at the Chiropteran that was charging at him.

"_Here goes again…"_

Without hesitation, Kai would shoot his right palm forward. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Instead of sparks and fizzles, blue bolts of lighting surged from Kai's hand. The bolts of lightning would envelope the Chiropteran.

The Chiropteran stopped in its tracks crying in pain as its skin started to burn and blacken along with catching fire.

Kai would close his hand into a fist and stop. He could see that the continuous bolts of electricity would cause the Chiropteran's body to blacken. Still, the Chiropteran would advance on Kai. This time, the movements were more slow and painful.

He would open up his right hand again and zap the Chiropteran with more bolts of electricity. The Chiropteran would stop moving in its tracks. Its body was completely blackened and incinerated. Kai had just found an alternative to fighting the Chiropterans without having to depend on the use of Saya's blood.

"Good, you got it!" George cheered on.

"Thanks," Kai replied to his father's spirit.

"Ahem, it's not time to celebrate yet. Kai still has plenty of work to do," said Karl's spirit.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." George said.

"You got more work to do, Kai," said Solomon's spirit.

Kai nodded and looked at the charred body of the Chiropteran that he had just incinerated with the power of electrokinesis. He might have well found an ability that could be used as an alternative to Saya's blood.

With that Chiropteran out of the way, Kai would run back inside the warehouse. He would confront the other Chiropterans nesting inside the abandoned Cinq Fleches warehouse. Stepping back inside the warehouse, the other Chiropterans were closing in on him.

"Alright... What to do... What to do..." Kai said to himself. He had to find a more effective way to take those things on. While Kai had all those abilities, he didn't have the speed, reflexes, or endurance that Saya or Haji possessed. Maybe Kai would eventually absorb those types of powers soon.

Kai had to think fast. He now knew that relentlessly using bolts of electricity would incinerate their bodies to the point where they cannot regenerate because the DNA is too damaged. Then it came to him, electromagnetism...

Focusing his thoughts on that ability, both of Kai's hands started to spark with electricity. Due to electromagnetic repulsion, Kai's feet started to levitate several inches off the ground. His eyes would shift from the left to right carefully watching as the Chiropterans slowly close in on him.

Both of Kai's hands would generate arcs of electricity that would envelop at least three of the Chiropterans that closed in on him. Like the first Chiropteran, Kai wouldn't relent as he continued to pump all three of them with an endless burst of electricity. It wasn't meant to shock, it was meant to kill. Kai could hear the cries of agonizing pain from these Chiropterans.

Soon, the bodies of all three Chiropterans would be charred and incinerated beyond any means of regeneration. Kai would deactivate his ability and levitate back on the ground. As soon as Kai's feet touched the ground, another Chiropteran would leap at him.

Instinctively, Kai would close his eyes and slow down time. It would be slow motion for the Chiropteran that would lunge at Kai. He would execute a baseball slide from below and avoid the Chiropteran's leaping lunge attack. Soon, time would return back to normal as the Chiropteran would touch nothing but air. Before the Chiropteran could react, it was Kai's turn to attack.

Quickly, Kai would get back to his feet, turn around, and run at the Chiropteran. He would place his right hand on the back of the Chiropteran. Using focus and concentration, Kai would tap into another ability to use on the Chiropterans. Instead of using eletrokinesis, Kai would use Bob's power. Rapidly, the Chiropteran's body turned into gold. The Chiropteran cried in pain and tried to escape.

The escape attempt was futile at best due to the limbs turning into solid gold and the weight restricting its movement. Soon, the Chiropteran completely turned into gold.

"W-whoa…" Kai said a bit shocked at what just happened. Instinctively, Kai summoned up Bob's ability and turned the Chiropteran into gold… The body was no longer organic but a body made of solid gold.

He didn't have time to be shocked with a few more Chiropterans still needing to be killed off. Quickly, Kai would pull out his butterfly swords from the sheath and get to work. Another Chiropteran came at Kai swinging its right arm trying to slash at him.

Using his superhuman strength, Kai would circle to his left to avoid getting slashed and bring down his right sword and cut off its hand. The sharpness of the blade and Kai's superhuman strength were a lethal combination

The Chiropteran screamed and backed away a few steps. Blood spurted out where the hand used to be. A few seconds later, the wounded started to bubble and swell up some. Kai had to react quickly as possible. Then it had occurred to him, Kai had to do what Heracles did.

Using the metal of the butterfly sword, Kai would use it as a conductor. Both of his hands charged up with electricity. Quickly, Kai would direct arcs of electricity to the open wound that he made on the Chiropteran. He would quickly use the bolts of electricity to seal off the wound and prevent the Chiropteran from regenerating.

Kai's hard was pounding louder and faster. This fight was getting intense for him. It was the first time that Kai actually had the chance of defeating Chiropterans without having to depend on Saya for help.

Instead of getting nervous, Kai was getting excited. He could feel a rush of adrenaline surge through his entire body.

The Chiropteran whose hand Kai just cut off was screaming in pain. Now, it was extremely pissed and wanted Kai's blood. There was a lot of pent up rage Kai had for these things and towards Diva.

"I'm not Saya, but it's close enough," Kai said as he rushed forward. Quickly, he would swing both blades at the Chiropteran's chest making it bleed severely. In a matter of hours, Kai had become extremely proficient with the Chinese butterfly swords.

He would execute a spinning back kick with the right foot at the torso. However, Kai would use his acquired superhuman strength and make a hole through the torso and out the back end of the Chiropteran. Kai would quickly pull out his right foot and throw a hard roundhouse kick to the Chiropteran's head tearing it right off.

It would get extremely messy as blood would spew from the neck and from the head. Summoning up his powers of electrokinesis, Kai would use the bolts of electricity and seal up both wounds. That would cause the head to be unable to regenerate a new body and the body unable to regenerate a new head.

There were at least 3 to 6 Chiropterans left to go. Kai didn't exactly know how many were left. So far, Kai was doing a good job dealing with them. But as Kai was using all of these powers, he was starting to feel the mental and physical fatigue using too many at once.

"Damn..." Kai said as he started to breath heavily. His body was starting to feel the toll of using one too many powers. "I can't stop here..." Kai said to himself.

The other Chiropterans could see that Kai was getting exhausted from using his abilities. The final four started to close in on Kai. As soon as Kai passed out, they would feast on his body. Shaking his head, Kai tried to snap out of it. He didn't want to end up their next meal.

"No... I refuse to die..." Kai protested under his breath.

He would sheath both of his Chinese butterfly swords. One of them quickly charged at Kai only to be incinerated by bolts of electricity coming out from the boy's fingertips. The Chiropteran cried in pain as its body was completely incinerated beyond genetic repair.

But that had also drained Kai's energy. He could feel himself becoming more exhausted by each passing minute. Seven down, three more to go.

Another Chiropteran charged at Kai from his right.

"Damn!" Kai shouted out as he quickly placed his right hand and placed it on the Chiropteran's arm. By instinct, Kai used his acquired ability of cryokinesis. Using his focus, Kai froze the left arm of the Chiropteran that was attacking him. In a matter of seconds, the left arm was completely frozen with the Chiropteran screaming in pain. But, it wasn't over yet as Kai continued freezing the Chiropteran's body.

Half the body was frozen. Kai tried to finish the job but another Chiropteran came at him from his left. He had to quit what he was doing and focus on the other Chiropteran. With his left hand, Kai released several bolts of electricity from his fingers and directed it towards the Chiropteran. In a matter of seconds, the Chiropteran's body was incinerated right before Kai's eyes.

He would move his body and throw a hard left punch at the frozen half of the other Chiropteran's body. That half shattered instantaneously. What's left of the Chiropteran moaned in pain. It was laying on the floor helpless without most of its body. That thing would probably die of hunger eventually.

Kai turned around and saw that the other Chiropteran was "gone." It was now missing.

"Damn, where'd it go?"

Looking up, Kai saw the Chiropteran leap off from one of the metal crates and slash him across the chest.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Kai screamed as he staggered back. It was the first injury that he had sustained in this fight with the Chiropterans. Unfortunately, Kai didn't have the powers of cellular regeneration at his disposal. He would have to heal the natural way. Getting slashed by the Chiropteran had hurt.

Now, Kai wanted to hurt that thing in return.

"I'll show you..." Kai muttered in anger. He rushed towards the Chiropteran and threw a hard right punch. The fist went through and made a hole in the Chiropteran's chest causing the monster to scream in pain. "Now, I'm going to make you suffer," Kai said with a more vindictive tone.

He remembered Mao telling him how he absorbed the ability of PH Manipulation. Kai exactly knew what he wanted to do. After thinking about it, Kai would use the powers to change the PH level of the Chiropteran's blood. The blood started to transform into something more acidic.

Kai looked up and saw that the Chiropteran was screaming and crying in pain. The new acidic blood started to bubble out from the Chiropteran's flesh. Soon, the flesh of the Chiropteran started to dissolve as well. Then Kai had stopped and pulled his hand out from the hole he made in the Chiropteran's chest.

Shaking his head, Kai started to wonder how and why did he start to become more vindictive.

"No, this isn't me," Kai said under his breath. He then remembered something, it wasn't their fault for being like this. "I-I'm sorry..." Kai said apologetically to the Chiropteran he had just given a slow and painful death to. The Chiropteran's body started to dissolve into a puddle of liquid.

Kai remembered that they became this way because of the Delta-67 substance that was derived from Diva's blood.

"I'm sorry..."

Kai staggered back and walked off from the scene. However, the loss of blood had just gotten to Kai as he fell to his knees. His vision was blackening. He could hear footsteps enter the warehouse as they got closer and closer. Before Kai could do anything, he collapsed face first on the floor. His vision was getting blurry as a tall man walked towards him.

"Let's get you patched up," said the man that walked up to him. He didn't sound American. The man sounded English.

Kai tried to respond but couldn't. It was a combination of loss of blood and using one too many powers.

"I see you're still getting used to your powers, boy," the man said as he grabbed a barely conscious Kai by the arms. He would hoist Kai up and place him over his shoulder and walk off from the scene. "That was a nasty cut that thing gave you across the chest."

As the man left the front doors of the warehouse while carrying Kai, David, Lewis, Mohinder, and a group of Red Shield agents entered the warehouse. For some reason, neither of them had noticed the man walk out the warehouse let alone walk out carrying Kai who was slowly losing consciousness.

"Holy smokes!" Lewis exclaimed. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the work Kai had done with those Chiropterans. Several Chiropterans were incinerated while another one was turned into gold. "David, look this this!"

"But where's Kai?" David asked. He kept a stern look on his face. Inside, David was just as shocked as Lewis was.

From the rooftop of the warehouse, Diva's spirit was watching from above.

"You're getting too powerful for your own good, boy," Diva said.

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Noah Bennet & The Haitian_

It was a long flight for both Noah and the Haitian. But they had a meeting to make. From all the way to New York on a series of non-stop flights, the two of them had found themselves on the front steps of the Miyagusuku Family Grave where Saya was currently undergoing her long hibernation.

Noah had the feeling that Haji could be a dangerous and formidable fighter. He had the Haitian activate his ability and hopefully that could keep Haji from going on the offensive. It was a long walk up the stone steps. Noah looked to his left and his right observing the tropical environment.

After ten minutes, the two of them had made it to the top of the steps. There, Haji, Saya's Chevalier was standing. He was waiting for them.

"Are you Haji?" Noah asked.

Haji kept a calm look on his face and faced Noah, "Yes. I am Haji. Who are you?"

"My name is Noah Bennet," Noah introduced himself. He knew what Haji was capable of. Luckily, he had the Haitian at his side.

"You're not Matt Parkman," Haji said.

Noah nodded, "We're from the same group. Matt's back in New York and the two of us were sent instead."

Haji observed Noah Bennet. In a sense, Noah Bennet was just like David. But Haji didn't know of the organization that Red Shield had aligned itself with. He wanted to test Noah's skills but felt something funny.

For some reason, Haji could feel himself feeling like an actual human. He could feel his abilities as a Chevalier dwindling.

"What's going on?" Haji asked as he was feeling a bit funny. He then turned to face the Haitian who just stared at him. "You… You're responsible for this…"

"My partner here has the ability to manipulate the brain," Noah explained. He added, "When he's around, you can't use your abilities as a Chevalier unless he permits it."

Haji could feel his cello case getting heavier. He was a bit enraged at what was going on. Looking at the Haitian, Haji knew that this man could be perceived as a major threat.

"We're not here to fight. We came to take you and Saya back to New York. Like it or not, there are Chiropterans still out there. I don't know much about those things; but, Saya's our only hope. Your friend Kai's fighting them all by himself. But, he can't take them all on. Using those many abilities is taking its toll on Kai's mind and body… He needs the time to hone in those abilities," Noah explained.

"Kai…" Haji said.

He remembered when Kai first exhibited all of these powers, "Yes… I remember."

"I understand you want to protect Saya. I have a family myself. My daughter Claire is very special just like Kai and Saya. And I'd do anything to protect my family," Noah said to Haji.

In a sense, Saya was like family to Haji. Kai was like family to Saya.

"I read the reports. Saya was forced out of her hibernation and went into a berserk rage. But we have people with the ability to get Saya to snap out of it," Noah added.

Haji remembered Matt Parkman and just saw first hand the ability of the Haitian.

"That man, the telepath," Haji said.

"Yes, we have a plan to bring Saya out of hibernation and keep her from going berserk," Noah said.

"Very well, I shall assist you," Haji said.

"Is she in there?" Noah asked.

"Yes," Haji answered. "How is Kai?"

"From what I have heard, he's acquired more powers… But you can see for yourself when you and Saya see him," Noah answered.


	14. Human Genome

**Manhattan, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

Kai had awoken on the rooftop of a mysterious building somewhere in Manhattan. He didn't know what had happened after he passed out. But, Kai remembered that he had taken out a warehouse full of Chiropterans. However, Kai had something else to think about. Why was he awake on a building rooftop? He could feel a slight draft blow against his chest as well. Kai would look down and see that his shirt was unbuttoned. However, Kai's chest was bandaged up.

It seemed whoever treated Kai did a pretty good job of it. But he was still a bit week from the loss of blood. First thing's first, Kai needed to get out of here. Kai didn't know where he was.

"You're in a safe place," said George.

Kai turned to his left and saw George leaning against few birdcages.

"Dad?" Kai asked.

"You got a bit reckless, Kai," George slightly scolded.

Kai bowed his head down in shame, "Yeah, I did..."

"But you still did good. You're somewhat getting a hang of your powers," George complimented.

Kai looked at his bandaged chest, "Who did this?"

George shook his head, "I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out on your own. There are some things we can't tell you right off the bat, Kai."

Kai nodded.

"But you gained a new power," George added.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "New power?"

"The person that rescued you can turn invisible. He carried you out from the warehouse just as David and the others entered," George explained.

"How do I activate it?" Kai asked.

"That I can't tell you. Perhaps you'll run into that man again," George answered.

"Where am I?" Kai asked.

George was unresponsive.

"I see that you're already up," said another man with an English accent.

Kai turned to see a man that looked old enough to be his father. The man looked like he was a vagrant or something by the way he dressed.

"Yeah..." Kai said with a groan. Then it had occured to him, "Are we invisible?"

The man was pretty shocked at that question. Kai was right. But, he didn't expect Kai to ask right off the bat. "Aye, we're invisible," the man said with a stern tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Kai asked out of curiosity.

"I'm the Invisible Man," the man replied answering Kai's question.

"Why'd you rescue me?"

"I had a bit of a conscience, friend..."

"I guess I'm invisible too or something?" Kai asked.

"What is with the twenty questions?" the man asked getting annoyed with Kai's line of questioning.

Kai sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just these last few days have been hectic for me..."

The man shook his head, "I only fixed you up. I don't need to hear your life story."

Kai nodded, "Thanks for saving me. If it wasn't for you, don't know what would've happened..."

"You were a bit reckless fighting those beasts... I have no idea where those things came from," the man explained to Kai. There was a bit of concern in his voice. "It's a good thing I stay like this or I would've been their next meal." The man shook his head. "Poor bastards," he sighed.

"They're Chiropterans," Kai explained.

"Chiropterans?" the man asked.

Kai took a seat on the edge of the rooftop, "They're monsters... They're like vampires. I've spent the last few years fighting them. But, I didn't have my powers back then... I just discovered them now."

"You've got quite the dilemma on your hands, Kai..." the man said. He then added, "I looked through your wallet, Kai Miyagusuku. I see that you're from Okinawa."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, Okinawa."

"I managed to get a glimpse of your powers. You seem to have a better hang of them than the last person," the man said to Kai.

"Last person? Peter Petrelli?" Kai asked.

The man nodded, "Bloke almost got me captured."

"I see," Kai replied. But, he wanted to know about Peter Petrelli. Perhaps it could help Kai get a better grasp of his powers.

"I guess this is where we part ways, Kai," the man said as he started to walk off.

"Wait, tell me about Peter Petrelli. I have to know," Kai demanded.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, boy," the man replied back to Kai, not stopping to face him.

Kai closed his eyes and concentrated on using Hiro's ability to bend time and space. He would then appear right in front of the man. His eyes would look on the man's eyes.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" the man asked.

"Tell me about Peter Petrelli and I'll let you go," Kai answered. He was determined to know as much as he could about Peter Petrelli. "If you can tell me about him, then I can learn to use my powers better."

"It seems you're doing a good job of handling your powers already, you don't need to know about him," the man responded. "I do one good deed and this is what I get…"

"It's not going to kill you to tell me," Kai pleaded.

The man sighed, "Fine… Sit down and I'll tell you about the man."

"Okay," Kai replied as he took a seat near the ledge of the building. "Tell me about Peter Petrelli."

"He's just like you. The boy came to me because he said I was the one to teach him. That I did," the man explained to Kai. "This talk is going to take an hour or so at least."

"Alright," Kai said.

"In return, you tell me what the bloody hell those things are," the man said as it looked he was looking for some compensation.

"Sure."

"I guess I'll go first then," said the man.

**Okinawa, Okinawa**

_Sylar_

After tapping into the powers of precognition that he stole from Isaac Mendez, Sylar painted a portrait of Kai Miyagusuku who stood outside of Omoro's, the pub and café that belonged to George Miyagusuku. When Sylar evaded the team of Elle Bishop and Nathan Mahler, his powers kicked in and painted the picture of Kai.

Using the power of eidetic memory that he stole from Charlie Andrews back in the Burnt Toast Diner back in Midland, Texas, Sylar had the image of Kai memorized. Sylar didn't have Kai's name. But, he knew that Kai had some sort of special power. Perhaps it was a power that could make Sylar more powerful.

From the painting, Sylar found himself in front of Omoro's. In Okinawa, it was already getting to be early morning. Walking up to the front door, Sylar would place his right hand on the door knob. Using some focus and concentration, Sylar would use his ability of cryokinesis to freeze the door knob and break it.

It was an effortless attempt that Sylar managed to break into Omoro's. He would close the door behind him and turn on the lights. There was nothing out of the ordinary inside Omoro's. Sylar walked to the wall where there were photos. There were numerous pictures. One of them was a picture of Kai, Saya, and Riku.

Pulling a marker out of his pocket, Sylar would draw a circle around Kai's face. He would rip the picture from the wall and leave the place.

"I'll find you soon enough and find out what makes you tick," Sylar said. He wanted to find Kai and give him a slow and painful death before taking his power. However, Sylar would have no idea what he would be in for until then.

There was something special about Kai and Sylar was going to find that out.

Sylar would make his exit from Omoro's. Before leaving, Sylar would use the time to go around Okinawa to find out more about the boy. All Sylar needed first would to get the boy's name, Kai Miyagusuku.

He merely wanted to take Kai's power.

But, he had no idea that beyond himself, there was something more sinister at hand. Sylar would find out soon enough.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Amshel Goldsmith & Van Argeno_

So far, Angela Petrelli managed to pull some strings and get Van Argeno released from prison. The two of them were in one of Cinq Fleches secret laboratories that were still undiscovered. Both of them were looking over the batch of Corpse Corps soldiers that were in stasis tubes and deactivated.

Van was pretty shocked to hear that Amshel was brought back to life. But, he came around to understanding what was going on. The man was more surprised at the fact that there were "evolved" humans that possessed special abilities. Van was even more shocked to hear that Kai Miyagusuku was one of those evolved humans.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Van asked looking at the Corpse Corps soldiers.

"We reprogram them," Amshel answered. He would walk up close to those stasis tubes and look at these soldiers. They were clones of the Schiff known as Moses. "I'm curious about these evolved humans. I want to see how they would fare against us."

Van adjusted his glasses, "I see. It could take weeks for the programming to take effect."

"We have time on our side. If need be, we take DNA samples from these evolved humans and make soldiers that can utilize their abilities," Amshel explained. "We still have the DNA of Solomon, Karl, James, and Grigori. We can make clones of them. This will be a good study. Things should get interesting in the future. From there, Cinq Fleches will be resurrected," Amshel finished.

"Right, we will conduct the research immediately," Van replied.

"Oh, find Dr. Collins. He is probably in hiding," Amshel requested.

Van looked behind and saw several paintings. "What do these paintings mean?"

"They're visions. There are evolved humans with the ability to paint the future. The paintings are a sequence of things to come. I had picked out specific paintings of Kai Miyagusuku. It would seem that he will play a big role in things to come," Amshel explained.

Van swallowed hard, "I-I see…"

"The talk of evolved humans had gotten me interested. When then, there were only rumors of humans with such evolved abilities," Amshel added.

"What do you plan to do about Kai Miyagusuku?" Van asked.

"We'll find him and Peter Petrelli," Amshel answered. "It will be interesting to test the Corpse Corps against evolved humans."

**Manhattan, New York**

_Noah Bennet, David, Lewis, Haji, Mohinder Suresh, & Matt Parkman_

Haji, Saya's Chevalier stood in a room looking at five men: Noah Bennet, David, Lewis, Mohinder Suresh, and Matt Parkman. In only a day, the Chevalier had gotten himself acquainted with Noah, Mohinder, and Matt. With Matt's ability of telepathy, Haji wouldn't be able to hide secrets from everybody else.

If Haji tried to hide something, Matt could use his ability to force the truth out of him. But, Matt wasn't that type of person. The cop hoped that he would not have to resort to that type of method. Right now, all six of them were preparing to get Saya out of her hibernation. Noah's plan was the most sound.

But, it would require a lot of effort.

"I am now curious about the existence of these evolved humans," Haji said to the group.

"And I am curious about Chevaliers," Mohinder replied to Haji.

"You two can talk all about it after Saya is brought out of her hibernation," David said to the two of them.

"I agree," Noah chipped in.

"Where is Kai?" Haji asked out of curiosity.

David sighed, "Kai's missing... He went missing after we went off on his own to track down a nest of Chiropterans at an abandoned Cinq Fleches warehouse."

"Why did you not stop him?" Haji asked.

Lewis sighed, "We couldn't. Kai was too fast for us, Haji."

Haji turned to face Lewis, "Too fast? What do you mean?"

"If I may, I can explain to Haji," Mohinder insisted. He was the only person that could best tell Haji about what has transpired while Kai was in America.

"Very well, Dr. Suresh," David said. He motioned to Noah who nodded. David, Noah, Lewis, and Matt would exit the room at the new Red Shield HQ to leave Mohinder to explain the situation to Haji.

"Kai has acquired multiple abilities," Mohinder explained to Haji.

"Yes... I am well aware of four of his abilities," Haji replied in a polite tone of voice.

"The first ability that Kai said that manifested was induced lightning or electrokinesis. Kai can create and direct arcs of electricy at will. He could even change the voltage of those arcs at will," Mohinder said in regards to Kai's first ability. The man seemed to be a bit enthusiastic of the sort.

"Yes, Kai has exhibited this power in front of me."

"Kai also exhibited the ability of electromagnetism. This is similar to electrokinesis. But, he can use electromagnetic repulsion to levitate himself inches or possibly feet off the ground. He can even generate and manipulate a magnetic field."

Haji couldn't help but contemplate on how Kai was like himself and Saya. At the same time, Kai was extremely different than the two of them. But, he was curious about Kai's "evolution."

"Kai has exhibited eidetic memory. He can memorize everything that he reads and sees. He can recall that information at anytime when he wants," Mohinder explained.

_"What is Kai...?"_

"He has exhibited omnilingualism... Omnilinigualism enables Kai to understand and utilize both verbal and nonverbal language without any prior knowledge. Being able to utilize those languages, Kai can adapt and blend into any surrounding."

"Kai would be very difficult to find with that ability," Haji commented.

"Yes... But he can still be found," Mohinder explained.

"What new powers has he acquired?" Haji asked. He wanted to know what Kai was capable of at the moment and what he could be capable of in the near future.

"Superhuman strength for one..." Mohinder answered. He then added, "It would be more convenient for Kai to show you when we find him."

"Very well."

"But I am curious about Saya," Mohinder added.

"You can talk to her when she wakes up," Haji replied.

"Right."

The door to the room had opened with Mohinder and Haji turning to face Bob. "It's time," Bob said.

Mohinder turned to face Haji. The two of them knew that it was time to attempt to wake Saya up from her hibernation. They already knew the danger of forcing Saya out of hibernation.

"Matt and the Haitian are on standby ready to do their parts once Saya is awakened from her hibernation," Bob explained.

Haji turned to face Bob, "Have you found Kai?"

Bob shook his head, "Molly tried but she does not see him anywhere. But, I doubt that Kai is dead."

Haji shook his head, "Perhaps Kai found another power?"

Bob paused when Haji gave that suggestion. He remembered one person that was a former agent with the Company who had the power of invisibility. But, Bob shook it off. "It's time." After saying it was time to wake up Saya, Bob would leave the room. Mohinder and Haji would shortly follow after Bob.

"Can you trust this person?" Haji asked. He was very suspicious of Bob with good reason.

Mohinder turned to face Haji. "He's morally gray at best," he answered Haji.

Haji would have to make note that Bob was indeed morally gray.

**Manhattan, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Claude Rains_

In that conversation, the person who revealed himself as Claude explained the situation of Peter Petrelli to Kai. Claude told Kai about how he trained Peter to use his powers. He told Kai on how Peter almost got him captured. He even let Kai know about how Peter almost blew up New York City. This was all mind blowing for Kai.

Thoughts have raised through Kai's mind on what would happen if he could be in the same predicament as Peter Petrelli. At the same time, Kai also thought about what could possibly happen if he actually ran into Peter Petrelli. It was a whole lot to think about right there and then.

"Wow, just wow..." Kai slowly said trying to absorb it all. He really didn't want to think about the possibility of blowing up and taking half of New York City along with him.

"But, you have a better grasp of your powers at a much faster rate," Claude assured Kai.

Kai was silent for brief moment. He took a deep sigh, "Well, I guess it's my turn. Those things are result of those who have had Diva's blood put into their systems."

"Diva's blood?" Claude asked. He was starting to get curious about what Kai had to say.

He gave a nod to Claude. "Diva is not human... We killed her. But her blood was what made those things. Those things used to be human. But not anymore..."

"Any idea on where those things came from?" Claude asked.

"Yeah... But, you'd have to read Joel's diary," Kai explained.

"Joel's diary?" Claude asked.

"All the answers surrounding those monsters are in that book," Kai answered.

"You've told me enough about those monsters... I'll just have to be extra careful about where I go at night," Claude said. He would then walked off towards the door that would lead into the building.

"Wait. Show me how I can utilize those powers better. I have to fight those things again," Kai pleaded.

Claude let out a sigh, "You don't need me. You've done a much better job than Peter."

Kai shook his head, "I can't train yet until I get to England. I don't know when we'll be able to leave. Those things are still around and I'm the only one that can fight."

Claude would let out a sigh.

"Alright, kid. I'll teach you. But, I will not go easy on you," Claude said sternly.

Kai nodded, "I don't expect you to. I just want to get a better grasp of my powers."

Claude nodded, "We'll start out by going through your abilities one by one. You show me what abilities and I'll help you hone those in."

"Sure thing," Kai replied.

"Show me what you can do," Claude instructed as he would wait for Kai to hone in his powers.

**Saya's Mind**

_Saya Otonashi & Sanjog Iyer_

"What are you showing me?" Saya had asked. She was wearing her typical school girl uniform. Standing in front of her was an eleven year old Indian boy named Sanjog Iyer. It was the same boy that had once appeared in the dreams of Mohinder Suresh.

"You came to me for answers," Sanjog explained to Saya.

"Answers?" Saya asked. She didn't know what was going on. But, she had sensed that she was still in hibernation and it was a dream state. Then it occurred to her, Kai. "Kai… Where's Kai?"

"You will see him in time," Sanjog answered.

Saya looked around and saw Kai standing outside in the back of Omoro's.

"Kai?!" Saya claimed as she rushed towards him. However, she went right through him as if she was a ghost. "What's going on?!" Saya asked getting a bit frantic as she turned to face Sanjog.

"You will find your answers," Sanjog answered in a holistic fashion.

Saya watched as Kai took a deep breath as he held his right hand out aimed at a nearby trashcan. With a bit of concentration, arcs of electricity shot out from Kai's hands and at the trashcan as it set on fire.

She gasped at the sight.

"What happened? Why is Kai able to shoot lightning from his hands?!" Saya asked getting a bit shocked and frantic.

Then, Saya was brought towards another location. In a series of locations, Sanjog would show Saya about evolved humans and what extraordinary abilities they have possessed. While it would feel like hours, it would only be moments in real time.

In these visions, Saya would understand human evolution. She was shocked to see that all these humans developing extraordinary abilities.

"Evolved humans?" Saya asked. She then turned to face Sanjog, "Are you one of those evolved humans?"

Sanjog was silent.

"You are one of them…" Saya said. It made her think about when she saw Kai shoot out bolts of electricity from his right hand. "Kai's an evolved human?"

Saya froze in shock. She didn't know anything about evolved humans let alone not knowing Kai was one of them.

"Why are you showing me this?" Saya asked Sanjog.

Sanjog and Saya were brought back to Omoro's where Kai was exhibiting his ability of electromagnetism. Instead of just sending off bolts of electricity, Kai would use electromagnetic repulsion to levitate several inches off the ground. Saya gasped watching Kai exhibit the powers of electromagnetism.

They were then taken into the dining area of Omoro's where Kai was speaking to one person in Russian, another person in Hebrew, another person in French, and another person in Chinese. This was something that Saya had never seen Kai do.

"He's speaking different languages…" Saya said softly in amazement.

Then they were taken to another location where Kai breezed through several books in the local library. He was able to recite everything from those books verbatim.

"He was able to say everything perfectly from those books…"

They were taken to the back of Omoro's once again where Kai was using his newly acquired superhuman strength on a dumpster with Niki Sanders assisting him.

"Who is she?" Saya asked.

Niki would leave and then Kai would be bombarded with electronic signals. For some reason, Saya was able to see what Kai was able to see.

"Kai can see these signals, too? Why does Kai have all these powers?"

In a series of sequences, Sanjog will show Saya the journey of Peter Petrelli and how he had acquired all of these powers. Through each sequence, Saya saw that Peter could acquire those abilities just by being around other people with those abilities.

"Kai is just like him?"

Saya would then see a vision of how Peter Petrelli almost took out Manhattan in an explosion with Ted Sprague's power of radiation.

Sanjog remained silent. Then he would show her the other means on how one can acquire powers. He would show her the path that Sylar had taken. Sanjog would show Saya how Sylar would kill people by cutting open their heads and taking their brains. It was a gruesome sight to Saya's eyes.

"Who is he?"

"Sylar," Sanjog answered.

Saya was horrified at the sight of Sylar killing his victims and removing their brains. She had even witnessed Sylar killing off the Walker family where Molly ended up in hiding. Sylar was far worse than Diva from what Saya had seen.

Then Sanjog would give Saya a glimpse of Mohinder unlocking the list of evolved humans.

"A list?" Saya asked as she walked up to the computer monitor. Her eyes would gaze on the list.

_Felipe Acerra - Deceased_

_D.L Hawkins - Las Vegas, NV_

_Byron Bevington - Marshfield, VT_

_Niki Sanders - Las Vegas, NV_

_Daniel Buzzetti - Greeley, CO_

_Isaac Mendez - New York, NY_

_Tracy Chobham - Frostburg, MD_

_Nicolas Datre - Deceased_

_Sparrow Redhouse - New Mexico_

_Paula Gramble - Monteith, IA_

_Curtis Hovsepian - Grant Pass, OR_

_Nathan Petrelli - New York, NY_

_Noel Menzies - Deceased_

_Abu Aswan - Cairo, Egypt_

_Penkala Burton - Albert Lea, MN_

_Teresa Hue Pham - Shreveport, LA_

_Matthew Parkman - Los Angeles, CA_

_Hiro Nakamura - Tokyo, Japan_

_Charlene Andrews - Midland, TX_

_Amid Halebi - Los Angeles, CA_

_Adam Soo Hoo - Kailua, HI_

_Kai Miyagusuku - Okinawa, Okinawa_

Saya gasped when she saw Kai's name on the list. She started to hyperventilate at the thought of Kai being one of those evolved humans. "Kai's on that list..."

Then she was bombarded with visions of humans being able to do various abilities.

Suddenly, Sanjog would bring Saya back to Omoro's where Sylar had broken in. Saya's eyes grew wide as she saw Sylar looking around and taking a picture of Kai, Riku, and herself.

"Sylar's after Kai?" Saya asked.

It then occurred to her.

"Sylar's after Kai's power isn't he?"

Saya would then get a glimpse of Kai's various acquired powers. Her eyes had widened in disbelief at what Kai was going through. Then, she would get a glimpse of Kai using his powers to fight off a group of Chiropterans.

"Kai…"


	15. Saya's Awakening

**Manhattan, New York - Red Shield HQ**

_David, Lewis, Haji, Noah Bennet, Joel Goldschmidt 6th, Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, The Haitian, and Saya Otonashi_

The hibernating Saya laid on a metal slab while wearing a robe in the middle of a special room at Red Shield HQ. She looked very peaceful when asleep. Following the instructions from Red Shield, Mohinder approached Saya with a bowl of Haji's blood. They had done this back during the Vietnam War but with dire consequences. When that happened, Saya went into a berserker rage not being able to tell between friend or foe. She had laid waste to humans and Chiropterans alike.

Mohinder took a deep breath as he gently opened up Saya's mouth and poured the blood inside. That was the main method in which Saya would feed in order for her abilities to kick in. The thing was, Saya did not like feeding. But, her twin sister Diva constantly fed on humans. Doing so had made Diva stronger and faster. After pouring the desired amount of Haji's blood inside Saya's mouth, Mohinder would close it. By reflex, Saya swallowed the blood. Afterwards, Mohinder quickly backed away and kept to wall by the door of the room. They would have to make a quick exit in case things would go south.

After a few seconds, Saya's body had started to twitch as she started to react to Haji's blood in her system. Then, her eyes opened as they glowed red. A second after that, Saya sat up from the metal slab in the middle of the room. She looked like she was in that berserker trance when they had awakened her during the Vietnam War where there was an outbreak of Chiropterans. Then, she would move her legs and stand up from the slab. She would look at all eight people in the room with the killing intent.

"Her eyes are glowing," Mohinder said with a tense feeling in his stomach.

"She's in her trance. We have to do something quickly before Saya goes berserk. If she does, it'll be all for nothing," David explained.

Turning towards Mohinder, Saya charged at him.

"Now!" Noah ordered as he turned towards the Haitian.

The Haitian did not waste any time as he just stared at Saya. He immediately used his ability of mental manipulation to manipuate the mind of Saya. Before Saya could even lay a hand on Mohinder, she had stopped in her tracks. Saya stood there frozen as Mohinder quickly slid against the wall towards his left. He would distance himself from Saya. Now, Saya was in a vulnerable state.

"It's working..." Haji said as he observed. So far, there was no harm that had come to Saya. "What is next?"

"Matt," Noah instructed.

The NYPD officer would execute the next phase of the plan. It was recently that Matt was able to hone in on his power of telepathy. That was vital towards rescuing Molly from being trapped in a dream and stopping his estranged father Maury Parkman, the Nightmare Man. Matt would stare right at Saya's glowing red eyes. From there, Matt would enter into Saya's mind.

"Did he enter her mind?" Haji asked as he now observed Matt.

"Yeah, he's going to try to get Saya to take control of her body," Noah explained.

"I don't believe this," Lewis said in a state of disbelief. This was very unreal to him. First, he saw the Haitian stop Saya in her tracks. Now, he saw Matt enter into Saya's mind.

"Interesting," David added as he observed what was now taking place.

**Saya's Mind**

_Saya Otonashi and Matt Parkman_

Matt had found himself in some sort of prison chamber with Saya. For a moment, Saya was looking left and right wondering how she had ended up in some sort of prison like room. She was recently with Sanjog Iyer before he had left. Now, she was looking at Matt Parkman.

"Who are you?" Saya asked.

"Are you Saya?" Matt asked.

Saya nodded, "Yes, I'm Saya."

"My name is Matt, Matt Parkman," Matt said introducing himself. He looked down at himself to see that he was in his police officer's uniform.

"Are you a police officer?" Saya asked.

Matt nodded, "Yeah. I catch the bad guys for a living."

"Why are you here, in my mind?" Saya asked as she looked at the walls.

"We need your help," Matt explained. We woke you up using Haji's blood. Like the last time, you went into a trance.

"You woke me up?" Saya asked a bit terrified.

"So far, nothing bad has happened yet," Matt comforted as he looked around. He then continued, "I'm not a normal human being."

"You're an evolved human," Saya answered.

Matt was taken back a bit surprised that Saya knew about evolved humans, "How did you know?"

Saya leaned back against one of the walls in the prison chamber and looked down, "A boy visited me in my dreams. He showed me everything about evolved humans... I think he showed me a vision of you. He showed me visions of Kai."

"Kai, he showed you Kai?"

Saya gave a nod.

"We're trying to find him. But we have problems with these monsters," Matt explained.

Saya took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do... I don't know what to say to Kai."

"Saya, I don't think Kai is going to think of you any differently..." Matt said assuringly. He added, "Kai wouldn't think of you differently either, I sensed it. I read his thoughts."

"I saw Sylar," Saya added.

Matt froze when he heard that name. "You saw Sylar?"

Saya nodded as she closed her eyes, "He's no better than Diva. I saw Sylar kill others just to take their powers."

Matt took a deep breath, "Where is Sylar?"

"I don't know," Saya said softly. She added, "Sylar's after Kai... He wants to take Kai's power."

Matt cursed under his breath. "Those freaks and Sylar..."

Saya then walked up to Matt, "Why are you here?"

"I came to free you. You can regain control of your body... We used our powers to make sure you didn't go berserk like you did back in Vietnam," Matt explained. He would walk to door and open it. "I opened the door. Once you walk through it, you'll be able to wake up."

Saya was hesitant.

"Are you sure?" Saya asked.

Matt nodded with a genuine smile, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Everybody's waiting for you."

Saya took a deep breath before giving Matt a nod of confidence. She did not waste time before stepping through the doorway. Matt would follow after Saya.

**Manhattan, New York - Red Shield HQ**

_David, Lewis, Haji, Noah Bennet, Joel Goldschmidt 6th, Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, The Haitian, and Saya Otonashi_

Saya's eyes stopped glowing as she regained self-consciousness. She would fall to her knees while breathing rapidly for a few seconds before it slowed down. Matt would also snap out of it as he blinked a bit. Saya's hands would touch the cold floor as she looked around the room. Her eyes moved about looking at familiar and not so familiar faces. She had recognized David, Lewis, Haji, and Joel. But, she did not recognize the faces of Mohinder, Noah, or the Haitian.

"Saya..." Haji said softly as he walked over to Saya and offered her his left hand.

"Am I awake?" Saya asked.

"Yes, this is no dream," Haji answered with a smile.

Without saying a word, Saya looked up to Haji and took his hand. Haji would help Saya stand up to her feet. She then looked at the other familiar faces. "David... Lewis... Joel..."

"It worked," David said.

"Thank goodness," Lewis replied as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his face. He was the most nervous in the room. Then he would look towards Saya, "It's good to have you back, girl."

Saya would give a soft smile to Lewis.

"Remarkable," Mohinder said.

"Who are they?" Saya asked as she looked at everybody else.

"They're friends," Haji answered.

"Where's Kai?" Saya asked as she was getting anxious to know where he is.

David shook his head, "He's missing. Kai disappeared after fighting a group of Chiropterans last night... But, I doubt he is dead."

"We have to find him," Saya replied.

"We're doing the best we can," Joel directed to Saya.

"Let's get you dressed," Lewis said.

"We can brief you with what has happened the last few days," David said.

"She looks the same age as Claire," Noah commented.

"Saya is much older than Claire," David directed back.

"Who is Claire?" Saya asked.

"My daughter," Noah answered.

"C'mon, let's get you dressed," Lewis said as he walked towards the door, opening it. "You're gonna love to hear what's been happening the last few days."

**Manhattan, New York - Random Rooftop**

_Kai Miyagusuku and Claude Rains_

Kai and Claude stood at the edge of one of the rooftops of Manhattan looking at the sites. The two of them had a lot of interesting things to say about the theory of evolution. In Kai's case, Claude didn't have to beat the crap out of him. So far, Kai had looked to have a better grip of his powers than Peter did in the beginning.

"You're going to have to hone your powers now," Claude said to Kai.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. I think invisibility will come in handy."

Claude gave a stern nod, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do like sneak into a girl's shower."

Kai shook his head, "I'm not a pervert. So what now?"

"We part ways for the time being," Claude answered. "I've patched you up and I've shown you how to hone in on your new powers. The rest is up to you. I have nothing else to teach."

"Any idea on where I should go next?" Kai asked.

"Not really," Claude answered. He then added, "If you want, you could observe the Deveaux Building. It belonged to a painter named Isaac Mendez. He could paint the future. You could try meeting him."

Kai nodded. The thing that neither of them knew was that Isaac Mendez was dead. Isaac was killed by Sylar. With that, Sylar had taken Isaac's ability of precognition.

"Alright, I head to the Deveaux Building," Kai said.

"Top floor," Claude added.

Kai nodded, "top floor, alright." He would use Hana's power of electronic data interception/cyberpathy to find the location of the Deveaux building. That ability had come in handy letting Kai become a walking internet hub.

He would find the location of the Deveaux building. Kai would then get a satellite image of the building's rooftop.

With his acquired ability of eidetic memory, the image of the rooftop would be stored in Kai's brain.

"Found it," Kai said.

"That fast?" Claude asked raising a brow.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around sooner or later," Kai said. He would then close his eyes and focus on the location. A few seconds later, Kai would instantly vanish right before Claude's eyes.

**Manhattan, New York - Deveaux Building**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

Kai had found himself on the rooftop of the Deveaux Building. He was going by the information received from Claude in regards to Isaac Mendez, a person who could paint the future. Perhaps Kai could look at Isaac's paintings and see what he would have to do next in regards to what was going on.

Searching around, Kai saw that Claude had given him misinformation. He looked around and saw that there was no loft present. Now, Kai was in a hard spot. He didn't know where to find Isaac's loft. Kai needed to find Isaac Mendez's loft in order to find the information he wanted.

"Damn, I'm at the wrong place…"

"Are you looking for someone, Kai?" asked a voice. This was a voice that Kai had never heard before in his life.

Slowly, Kai turned around and placed up his fists. He would see an old African-American man sitting at a table by the side.

"Whoa! You scared me!" Kai exclaimed taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about that," the man said in a cheerful and compassionate voice.

"And how do you know my name?" Kai asked getting a bit suspicious.

"We met at one time in the past," the man explained. He then added, "My name is Charles, Charles Deveaux."

"Charles Deveaux, I'll have to remember it…" Kai said.

"I see, you're just like Peter," Charles said.

Kai froze when he heard the name of Peter Petrelli.

"Peter Petrelli? What can you tell me about Peter Petrelli?" Kai demanded to know.

"You'll find out eventually," Charles answered.

Kai was silent.

"Like Peter, you're also destined to save the world," Charles explained.

Kai blinked, "Save the world?" This was new to him. Now, Kai was trying to register that he was destined to "save" the world. "I'm no hero…"

Charles smiled and laughed, "You have the potential. You just don't see it yet. But there are people that see it in you."

Kai would lean on the side of the ledge and take a deep breath, "I'm not like Saya…"

"You don't have to be like Saya or be like Peter, Kai. You are your own person. You're a good person and a good father. You're thinking about your two daughters," Charles explained while retaining his compassionate tone of voice.

"Diva…" Kai cursed under his breath.

"Mr. Deveaux is right," said Riku who appeared sitting at the table with Charles.

"Riku," Kai said looking at his younger brother.

"That is your destiny," Riku said.

"You have to be man enough to acknowledge it," said George who appeared behind Kai.

"Dad…" Kai said as he turned around to face his foster father.

"You have those gifts… You need to learn to strengthen those abilities. You're in a position where you can make a big change," George explained.

"With you Kai, I see empathy, compassion, loyalty, determination, and most importantly, hope. You had the heart… You stayed by Saya's side while you did not have her strength. You remained by her side the whole time," Charles said. "You have the heart."

Kai took a deep breath feeling choked up.

"You have to stop Amshel and Diva," said Solomon who joined Charles and Riku at the table.

Kai nodded and took a deep breath, "Thanks, guys… Thanks, dad…"

"What's next?" George asked.

"I was instructed to find Isaac's loft," Kai answered.

"Lower Manhattan," Charles said to Kai.

"Lower Manhattan, alright," Kai said.

Using Hana's ability once again, he would look up information on Isaac Mendez. There was nothing much. All he got was an address of resent residence of Isaac Mendez located in Lower Manhattan. With the ability of eidetic memory, Kai would have the location stored in his brain.

"Be careful with that eidetic memory… Don't use it too much," Charles said giving forewarning.

"Alright… I found it," Kai said. Closing his eyes, Kai would focus on Isaac's loft. He would vanish right before their eyes.

**Manhattan, New York - Isaac's Loft**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

Kai had found himself in the center of Isaac's Loft. But there was nothing there. There were no paintings. It did not look as if an artist had lived in the place. The loft had looked something that Kai had not expected it to be.

"Am I in the right place?" Kai asked himself.

It looked more like a research facility of the sort. Kai looked around left and right and saw that there were nothing related to the trade of being an artist. Everything had looked more scientific than it was artistic. Though, it wouldn't hurt to investigate a bit.

"Mr. Mendez?" Kai asked as he looked left and right.

He then looked around and saw the name of "Reed Street Laboratories."

"Reed Street Laboratories?" Kai asked himself. He did not know what was going on. "Am I really in the right place?" he asked himself. Kai was about to walk out of the room until a voice stopped him.

"You're late," said a voice.

Kai turned around and saw Isaac Mendez standing in front of him. Isaac was a Latino man with long hair and a beard. He did have the look of an artist.

"Are you Isaac?" Kai asked a bit shaken up. "I didn't hear you come out of anywhere."

"It's obvious," Isaac explained.

Then it just hit him... Isaac was dead. It had explained why Isaac's loft was converted into a laboratory. Kai would take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

"I'm too late..."

Isaac shook his head, "No. My death was predetermined. I'm here to direct you someplace..."

"Direct me?"

"You acquired an ability from Hiro that allows you to bend the space/time continuum," Isaac had explained to him.

Kai shook his head, "Whoa! Whoa! I learned how to freeze time and teleport. I don't know anything about going back or forwardinto time."

"That's why I'm here," Isaac explained.

"You have a power too? Painting the future, right?"

"I did," Isaac answered.

"What happened?" Kai asked now getting curious about Isaac's death.

"You'll find out eventually. But, I have to show you how to go back into time..."

"Alright, how do I do that?" Kai asked.

"Close your eyes and focus on the time. Focus to November of 2006. November 4, 2006," Isaac instructed.

"Alright," Kai said as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and focused his might to bend time and space. Soon, he would vanish right before Isaac's eyes.

**Manhattan, New York - Red Shield HQ**

_Saya Otonashi, Haji, David, Lewis, Julia Silverstein, & Mao Jahana_

Mao already knew about Red Shield and The Company bringing Saya back from her hibernation. Secretly, Mao was glad to have Saya back because of what had transpired. At one end of the room, she would sit quietly and observe David briefing Saya on the changes that Kai has been going through with the recent week. Like Mao, Saya was still in a state of disbelief. To Saya, this was even unreal for her.

David would stand next to Saya with a remote control in his right hand. He would aim at the large screen and turn it on. On the screen was Kai as he exhibited his newly acquired powers. It had shocked Saya even more. She did not know that such abilities actually existed.

"Kai had ran into agents with many abilities," David explained to Saya. "The first power you see is Kai affecting the PH level of a liquid and a soil... He can make it more like an akaline or more like a dangerous acid."

Saya blinked at what she was seeing on screen in front of her. This was Kai, but it was Kai in a whole different light.

"I get it... Kai has powers. But it doesn't say where he is right now," Saya said with the sense of alarm in her voice. She was concerned for Kai's safety and well being.

"We still haven't found him," David explained. He too was getting concerned with everything that was going on. After fighting those Chiropterans, Kai had vanished into thin air. "We have to find him fast... If Kai uses too many powers, he'll fall unconscious... That would leave him vulnerable."

"What's wrong?" Saya asked.

"Kai has to focus on what powers he wants to use," Julia explained. "He'll suffer from mental and physical fatigue. Just like you when you need a blood transfusion."

Saya gave a nod as she understood what Julia was saying.

"So far, Molly hasn't been able to find Kai," Lewis added.

Saya turned to Lewis, "Who is Molly?"

"Someone who is just like Kai," Lewis answered.

**Manhattan, New York - Nathan Petrelli Campaign Headquarters - November 4th, 2006**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed as he looked at a newspaper that was dated November 4, 2006. Then, he looked around and saw that he was standing in front of the campaign headquarters of Nathan Petrelli, who was running for the United States Congress. From the busy activity, Kai could see that everybody was preparing for election night.

He would take a deep breath and blink a bit.

"I did, I actually did it," Kai softly said to himself.

"Here," said a person that just handed Kai a pin button.

"Oh, thanks," Kai said to the person. He took the pin button and looked at it. The button had a picture of Nathan Petrelli on it. It said "Vote Petrelli '06." Quickly, Kai would pocket the button. He needed to find Isaac's loft again. Kai didn't know how long he would have before getting hurled back into the present.

But, Kai couldn't teleport in broad daylight in front of a bunch of people.

He then looked at the person that gave him the button, "Can I use the bathroom?"

"You going to vote Petrelli?" the person asked.

"I am now," Kai answered.

"Good man. I'll show the way," the person said leading Kai through the front doors into the campaign headquarters of Nathan Petrelli. The headquarters was a busy and lively experience. Kai saw people phone banking trying to get people to head out to the polls to vote for the candidate.

Then, the name Petrelli struck a nerve.

"I'm not too familiar, but does Nathan Petrelli have a brother by any chance?" Kai asked.

"He does. Peter Petrelli, recently got out of rehab," the person said.

"Ah," Kai replied.

Kai was somewhat on track. He would use this opportunity to get as much information on Peter Petrelli as possible. But, he had to be quick about it. Kai had to meet up with Isaac Mendez, while he's still alive.

"Here we go," the person said.

At that same time, Claire Bennet had just left the bathroom. Kai then looked at Claire who just smiled at him. He would smile back at Claire, not knowing that she too was an evolved human with an ability that would now prove useful to Kai.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Claire said.

"It's okay," Kai replied. "I just got here, didn't have to wait."

Claire nodded and walked off. To hide the fact that Claire was Nathan Petrelli's illegitimate daughter, she was somewhat put to work part-time for the campaign.

In Kai's case, he would recognize that face at it would forever be in his memory.

Kai then entered the bathroom and closed the door after. He would close his eyes and focus on Isaac's loft. After a few seconds, Kai would vanish from the bathroom.


	16. Gift of Painting The Future

**Manhattan, New York – Isaac's Loft – November 4****th****, 2006**

_**Kai**_

After opening his eyes, Kai had found himself in the middle of Isaac Mendez's loft. He looked around the loft and saw several paintings in a comic book style. Kai's eyes peered from one painting to another. He was purely fascinated at the quality of work that that this Isaac Mendez had put out. Now, the next step was to find Isaac Mendez before Sylar did. Before, Kai would walk around the place he heard the sound of a gun clicking.

"Stand where you are," said the voice.

Upon instinct, Kai reached down into his coat and grabbed the pair of butterfly swords. Before he could do anything, the person opened fire.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

Kai would end up taking three gunshots to the back. The shots to the back were indeed painful. Now, Kai would end up dropping his butterfly swords to the ground. Blood was oozing from the gunshot wounds. Kai's body started to spasm as he fell to his knees.

Slowly, Kai would turn around see look at his shooter. It was Isaac Mendez, who held the Company issued handgun in his hands. Kai was wide-eyed at the fact that he was about to "die."

Kai would soon collapse on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"_Damn…"_

After a few seconds, the bullets would pop out of Kai's back. He would regain consciousness and let out a gasp of air. Kai was breathing hard after coming back to "life." Isaac stood stunned and frozen at the revelation.

Slowly, Isaac started to back away in fear.

At that same moment, Kai would push himself up to his feet. He would groan in pain and look down at the pool of his blood. Kai was wide-eyed again as this pool was his own blood. He would look at Isaac again.

"You shot me?" Kai asked.

Quickly, Isaac would aim the gun at Kai again.

At that moment, Kai had to respond by holding his hands out. "Whoa, don't shoot!" Kai would keep his hands held out along with maintaining distance between himself and Isaac.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked demandingly.

"My name is Kai, I come from the future," Kai answered. He was trying to maintain caution when dealing with Isaac.

He looked at himself again. "Wait, how come I'm still alive?" This was something Kai did not expect would happen. "Did you just heal me?"

Isaac shook his head, "That's not my ability."

"Why am I still alive?"

"You must've run into the cheerleader," Isaac answered.

"Cheerleader?" Kai asked.

Isaac pointed to a painting of Claire Bennet. Kai's eyes had widened as it was the same blond haired girl he bumped into at the Petrelli Campaign Office. "That's her?"

Isaac was silent. He would lower his weapon and place it on the side.

"She can regenerate."

"Regenerate… Interesting…" Kai was both shocked and excited that he had acquired the power of regeneration. Now, he wouldn't have to worry about fighting against the Chiropterans and Chevaliers.

"You are the one I have been painting about."

"Painting?" Kai asked.

Isaac nodded and directed Kai to a set of paintings. There was one painting of Kai and Peter standing on top of a building going at it with each other. Next to that painting was of Kai levitating in the air surrounded by an electromagnetic force field.

Kai froze in terror after looking at another painting. It was a picture of a black guy punching a hole into Kai's chest. Kai was vomiting blood in the process. What Kai didn't know was that he would end up fighting against a person named Benjamin "Knox" Washington in the future. It showed that Kai still had a lot of learning to do.

"What in the…"

"You came to acquire my power," Isaac said. He would turn to face Kai. "Quickly, we don't have much time."

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Sylar," Isaac answered.

"I can-"

Isaac shook his head. "No, you are not ready yet. My fate has already been prepared." He would direct Kai towards a canvas and a set of paints. "I only have a short amount of time to teach you my ability."

As Kai walked up to the empty canvas, he could see something appearing on it. Now, Kai was in a trance. His eyes were now completely a pale white as he instinctively grabbed the paint and the brushes and started painting.

Isaac would watch Kai paint on the canvas.

**Manhattan, New York – Company HQ**

_**Bob, Joel, Noah, David, Lewis, Mao, Saya and Haji**_

Saya, Haji, David, Joel, and Lewis would sit in front of Bob's desk as they looked at a bunch of paintings that had come from Isaac's loft. Saya held one painting up close and examined it carefully. It was a painting of Kai fighting against Sylar. This was a painting of Sylar using telekinesis to hold Kai up against the wall.

Her eyes widened as she saw Sylar trying to open up Kai's head. She dropped the canvas on the table.

"That's Sylar, isn't it?" Saya asked.

Joel examined another canvas. This one was of Kai and Peter fighting against Diva and an army of Chiropterans.

"This is the future?" Saya asked.

"Apparent future," Bob answered. "But, the future has been changed a few times. New York City was prevented from blowing up. A viral outbreak was also prevented."

"This future?" Saya asked.

"A possible war between us and the Chiropterans," Bob answered.

"This is why we need this alliance," Joel explained. He added, "Diva's forces will even try to make Chevaliers of humans with these abilities."

Saya took a moment to contemplate the terror of such a possibility.

"Diva must be stopped for reawakening," Saya said. "But, where is she?"

"That we do not know. There is a chance that Diva could be revived by either the blood of Claire Bennet or Adam Monroe," Bob explained.

"Adam Monroe?" Saya asked.

"He's the one who helped bring us together. But, his ideas were incredibly radical," Bob explained. "He claimed superiority of humans with abilities over regular humans."

Saya was silent. This Adam person was no different than Diva and the Chiropterans.

"He almost unleashed a virus upon the world," Bob added.

Saya's eyes gazed back at the paintings. "Where is Kai now?"

"Molly used her ability; but, Kai's nowhere to be found," Bob explained. "I doubt he's dead. He may have absorbed the power of a Hiro Nakamura."

"What is his ability?" Saya asked.

"Manipulation of time and space," Bob answered. "With this power, Kai can stop time and space. He can fast forward or rewind time. He can teleport to another part of the world. And he can go backward or forward in time."

Bob's eyes turned to the paintings.

"Kai's probably in the past and has Isaac Mendez's ability," Bob explained.

"What can Isaac do?"

"Paint the future."

Mao sat frozen in terror thinking about all these powers that Kai had acquired in only a matter of days. The thought of these evolved humans had scared Mao.

At the same time, Saya was astonished and shocked at the abilities that human beings could possess. However, Saya secretly was comfortable knowing that she was not the only "special" one.

"We must find Sylar and stop Diva from being brought back to life."

**Manhattan, New York – Isaac's Loft – November 4****th****, 2006**

_**Kai and Isaac**_

Kai had snapped back to his senses and looked at the painting that he had made. Slowly, he would step back and look at the medium sized canvas. His eyes examined the painting of Diva and Sylar fighting it out with each other.

"Diva," Kai had said to himself. He looked at the other person. "Who is that?"

"Sylar," Isaac answered.

"_Sylar, I'll have to remember that face and that person_,_"_ Kai thought to himself.

"You must go now…" Isaac said. He pointed to a painting of Ted Sprague. "You must acquire his power… You will need it in the future."

"What is his power?" Kai asked.

"You'll know when you see him," Isaac said.

"What about you?"

Isaac was silent.

Kai let out a sigh of frustration. "I'll avenge you in the future," Kai said. He would close his eyes and think about Ted Sprague. Using Molly's power, Kai could see that Ted was with a few people in a car. He remembered Matt Parkman.

The next best bet would be the cheerleader. Perhaps he could get some information out of the cheerleader. With his eyes closed, Kai would vanish from Isaac's apartment. He would go looking for the cheerleader.

Isaac would go and paint his final portrait.

**Kirby Plaza**

_**Kai**_

Just in time, Kai had appeared somewhere in Kirby Plaza. He had popped up just in time to see Claire and Peter meet with Noah, Matt, and Ted. Quickly, Kai would hide and spy on the five of them. His eyes would grow wide as he saw the scene of where Claire was about to shoot Peter in the head. Immediately, Kai would use his power of invisibility and become invisible to the naked eye.

Looking carefully, Kai saw that Peter's hands were glowing. And then Peter ended up getting a hang of Ted's power. Using his newfound telepathy, Kai would scan the minds of the five of them and get a read. He would eventually learn that Ted had the power of induced radioactivity.

Thinking about having to fight a bunch of Chiropterans back in his own time, Kai felt that having something like Ted's power would come in very handy. He would be able to damage the DNA of Chiropterans and keep them from healing.

After acquiring Ted's power, it was best that Kai would quickly leave the area. However, Kai didn't want to return to the present yet. There was a specific reason that Kai zipped back to 2006. There were many things that Kai needed to know. Mainly, he wanted to know about these powers.

Kai wanted to know why he had these powers. Quickly and quietly, Kai would leave the area. Once Kai found a secluded area, he would become visible again. Without hesitation, Kai drew out his butterfly swords ready to throw down against some people.

"Mr. Linderman's been expecting you for some time, Kai Miyagusuku," said Candice Wilmer.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded.

"Just like you," Candice answered. She immediately changed her appearance to that of Diva.

"Diva?!" Kai answered as he quickly held up his butterfly swords.

"Not to your liking?" Candice asked in Diva's voice. Candice then changed to look like Saya, "how about this?"

"What are you?" Kai asked. He was getting angry.

Candice then changed back into her "normal" self. "I'm just like you," she answered. "I have a power. Now you seem to have my power as well."

"Morphing?" Kai asked.

"Illusions," Candice answered. "Manipulation on how other people can see reality."

Kai was silent.

"Mr. Linderman has a lot of tell you."

Kai remained silent.

"Let's not waste your time or Mr. Linderman's time," Candice added.

Kai would walk towards Candice. He might as well humor this young woman. To Kai, this Mr. Linderman person would have the answers that he needs.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Candice Wilmer," she answered.

_**Kai's Known Powers**_

_Empathic Mimicry_

_Lightning_

_Electromagnetism_

_Eidetic Memory_

_Omnilingualism_

_Electronic Communication_

_Superhuman Strength_

_Mediumship_

_Technopathy_

_Adoptive Muscle Memory_

_Alchemy_

_PH Manipulation_

_Crumpling_

_Superhuman Eyesight_

_Psionic Blasts_

_Optical Camouflage_

_Photokinesis_

_Night Vision_

_Freezing_

_Telepathy_

_Clairvoyance_

_Time/Space Manipulation_

_Invisibility_

_Rapid Cell Regeneration_

_Precognition_

_Induced Radioactivity_

_Illusion_


	17. In The Year 2006

**Manhattan, New York – Linderman's Office – November 4****th****, 2006**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Daniel Linderman_

Kai stood in the middle of Daniel Linderman's office. He had no idea what Linderman wanted from Kai. The man was in his elder ages. Linderman looked to be quite the eccentric. Kai would keep a suspicious eye on Linderman. For some reason Linderman know Kai was here in this timeline.

"We meet at last, Miyagusuku," Linderman said as he went to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of brandy, took off the top, and poured the bottle into a glass. Linderman would take a sip of the brandy.

"How do you know about me, Linderman?" Kai asked. He had good reason to be on guard with this Linderman person. "Why did you bring me here?"

Linderman walked towards Kai.

"You're an anomaly to my plans, boy," Linderman said with a ruthless tone of voice. There was no malice to Linderman's voice. He acted like your typical ruthless businessman. "We have plans for the future."

"Future, huh? I happen to come from the future," Kai said.

Linderman raised a brow at what Kai said. "The time-traveler, huh? You came across Hiro Nakamura," he said with a bit of surprise. "You've advanced greatly."

"What do you want with me?" Kai asked demandingly.

"In due time," Linderman answered.

"Don't waste my time, old man," Kai said. He turned his back and walked away from Linderman. There were things Kai needed to do. He could not afford to be stalled by Linderman. Kai needed to keep Diva from being resurrected.

"I know about Saya and Diva. I know about their origins," Linderman said.

Kai stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Linderman. Kai walked up to Linderman. Any information on the Saya, Diva, and Red Shield could come to be extremely helpful to Kai. He needed to know everything he could.

"I've known about them and Red Shield long before you were born," Linderman continued. He would walk towards a nearly dead tree and place his hand to it. With a simple move of the hand, the tree was healed.

Kai turned to look at what Linderman was doing. He was silent. The conversation about Saya and Diva would have to come first.

"What can you tell me?" Kai asked Linderman.

"My army buddy 'Dallas' and I fought in Vietnam," Linderman explained to Kai. He would let Kai digest that information.

"You met Saya?" Kai asked.

Linderman shook his head, "not quite, Kai. But you are close. Dallas and I came across a village in which men, women, and children were massacred. It was done in a very brutal manner such as with a long blade."

Kai bowed his head down a bit. He remembered Saya in a crazed trance. Saya was in the crazed trance when she killed all those people.

"They used the blood of a person named Haji to bring her back. She was forced out of hibernation," Linderman continued.

Kai didn't know if Linderman was telling the truth or not. But, he would have to wait and see. Perhaps he would get to know more about Linderman and this 'Dallas' person. This was a mindblower for Kai.

"I tried using my ability to bring them back to life," Linderman said. "But, there were limits to my power. It could only heal wounds. It could not bring back the dead."

Kai was quiet. He knew that Linderman had the power of healing. This was something for Kai to pay mind to. The power only heals wounds. It does not bring the dead back to life. At least he gained a new ability out of this conversation with Linderman.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kai asked. He saw that Linderman had no reason to give this explanation.

"I know about the Goldsmiths. I cannot allow those monstrosities to run around the world. It would seriously cripple certain plans," Linderman answered.

Kai let out a grunt and a slight head shake.

"You want me to do your dirty work for you, right?" Kai rhetorically asked.

"More like a mutual beneficiary," Linderman countered. Kai raised a brow. Apparently this Linderman person was extremely conceited. This person wanted Kai to do the work. Kai had the feeling that this Linderman had his own agenda to push. But Linderman was right. Those Chiropterans could not be allowed to roam the planet.

"What do I get out of this?" Kai asked.

"What you get out of this is solely up to you," Linderman answered. He took another sip of his brandy. Kai could tell that Linderman still had an ulterior motive.

Kai nodded. Perhaps Linderman did not know what powers Kai had acquired. Linderman walked towards his desk. With Linderman's back turned, Kai used the telepathy he gained from Matt Parkman. He would probe Linderman's mind.

"_Dealing with Diva and the Goldsmiths should keep Kai busy,"_ Linderman thought. Kai somewhat understood that. But, he would probe a bit deeper to see what else Linderman was thinking. _"With Kai busy, he should not be a threat. He'll probably leave after that. As long as he does not show up on the seventh."_

"_He thinks I'm a threat, huh?"_ Kai thought.

Linderman would open up a laptop and turn the screen to Kai's direction. This had pictures of Saya and Diva. "Here's the information that Red Shield had not obtained. You may take a look at it."

Kai nodded and walked up to the desk. He would take a seat and scroll through the contents of what Linderman had gathered on both Saya and Diva. These are supposed to be things not mentioned in Joel's Diary.

It would only take a moment for Kai to breeze through everything. He could thank the ability of eidetic memory. This ability would allow Kai to store an unprecedented amount of information. He would be able to recall that information at any given time. Kai would skim everything all over again to make sure.

He placed his right hand on the keyboard of the laptop. It was time to use the technopathy he acquired from Micah Sanders. This handy ability would allow Kai to communicate with electronic devices.

Linderman watched carefully.

"Where'd you get that ability from?" Linderman asked.

"None of your business," Kai fired back. He had a calm and cold tone of voice. This started to concern Linderman a bit. There was only one person Linderman knew that had such a power: Micah Sanders.

It took Kai a matter of minutes to have all the information he needed. However, he was not done yet. There was more to Linderman than met the eye. Kai needed to get all the information as possible.

Kai would rise up and face Linderman.

"Was the information suitable?" Linderman asked.

"Yeah. But, there's more I want," Kai answered.

"'What else do you need, Kai?" Linderman asked.

"Something you are not willing to give me. I'll have to take it from you," Kai said. Without hesitation, Kai threw a hard spin kick with the left leg to Linderman's face to stun him. He then twisted his body and spun in a 360 degree motion for a spinning hook kick with the right leg that knocked out Linderman.

Linderman fell to the ground out cold.

"Finally, he was annoying me," Kai muttered. He walked towards Linderman's direction. As he got close enough, Kai kneeled on the ground. His right arm reached out and grabbed Linderman by the shirt.

Kai's eyes focused on Linderman's face. He would use telepathy to probe Linderman's mind. If Linderman regained consciousness, Kai would have to knock him out again. Also, it was the best time for Kai to learn to use his newfound telepathy.

"You have to have something I can use," Kai said to the unconscious Linderman.

Kai flinched as he got a glimpse of something out of Linderman's past. It was definitely a vision back during the Vietnam War. But, it was a different village. This was not the village that was massacred by a blood crazed Saya. It was a vision of 1968.

"Au Co?" Kai asked.

He continued to probe Linderman's mind even more. This Au Co had caught Kai's curiosity. He would get a glimpse of a memory of the village known as Au Co. Kai would get a glimpse of a ten year old Vietnamese girl.

A girl named Au Co.

As Kai continued probing Linderman's mind, he saw that Au Co had the ability to manipulate plants. It was not just plant manipulation. She caused them to grow and mature at a supernatural speed.

The telepathic probe continued. He would get a glimpse of "Dallas" shooting Au Co. Kai was shocked at what he had seen. Dallas was holding Linderman back as Au Co died. He would see Linderman trying to heal Au Co. But, it was a failure.

Kai fast forwarded to Linderman's memory of 1972. He would glimpse at the memory of Linderman meeting a woman named Linda Tavera. Linderman ended up killing Linda in self defense. Kai continued probing Linderman's memories even more up until the present day.

Kai would stop the telepathic probe. The date of November 7 had caught Kai's curiosity. He would stand up and close his eyes. In a blink of the eye, Kai would vanish in thin air.

**Manhattan, New York **

_Saya Otonashi & Mao Jahana_

Saya and Mao sat across from each other at an upscale coffee shop in a private booth so they could talk. While Kai was doing something in the past, Mao was updating Saya on what had been going on. Saya slowly sipped her coffee as she listened to what Mao was saying to her.

"If Kai overdoes it, he'll end up killing himself," Mao said.

Saya grew silent with concern in her eyes. She didn't want Kai to die. Like Mao, Saya was getting suspicious of these Company people. Saya managed to get the gist of what these people were about. They were similar to Red Shield. Instead, they would track down people with evolved human abilities.

"I don't trust those people. They might lock up Kai in some secret place for the rest of his life," Mao said.

But Saya was concerned about something else as well. The thought of these evolved humans turning into Chevaliers scared Saya. Should Diva be resurrected, it would give the Goldsmiths a major advantage. Not only would they have their abilities, they would be augmented by the abilities of a Cavalier.

"How powerful is Kai?" Saya asked.

Mao shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He's powerful. But he's not used to all these abilities. They said that Kai needs to train to use them better."

"Who is this Sylar?" Saya asked.

Mao shuddered. "I don't know. But I heard he's a serial killer. He cuts open people's heads and takes their powers."

Saya nodded.

"He's killed several people already."

Saya slowly gripped her cup of coffee. She was shocked to learn that there were humans that possessed extraordinary abilities. On top of that, she was shocked and surprised that Kai was one of those people.

"I wonder what Kai is doing," Mao said.

"I would like to know the same thing," Saya added.

The only thing they could do would be to await Kai's return. Perhaps Kai would have the answers that they would be looking for. They could only wait.

"What powers does Kai have?"

"Who knows?" Mao answered questioningly. She held out her right hand with the fingers extended to count. "Let's see… Kai said that he can shoot out electricity… He said he has electromagnetism… He can memorize things at any time with great accuracy… He can act as an Internet hub... Superhuman strength… He can freeze things, turn things to gold, manipulate time… Oh I lost count."

Mao let out a frustrated sigh.

"How does Kai get these abilities?"

"He simply needs to be around them. But, he doesn't know what powers they are unless he sees a demonstration," Mao answered.

Saya took another sip of her coffee. She also wondered how the Goldsmiths were planning to bring back Diva. Saya was overall concerned with evolved humans that could be captured and turned into Chevaliers.

Mao sipped her cup of coffee. She would signal to the waitress to get her another one.

This would take some time for Saya to get used to. They had defeated Diva. Now, there was the chance Diva could be brought back to life again.

**Manhattan, New York – Linderman's Office – November 7****th****, 2006**

_Kai Miyagusuku, Daniel Linderman, Niki Sanders, & D.L. Hawkins_

As soon as Kai teleported into Linderman's office three days after that date, he immediately activated the ability of invisibility gained from Claude. He didn't want to be noticed by any of them. Kai sure as hell did not want to be noticed by Linderman. It was only "three days ago" that Kai knocked out and telepathically probed Linderman.

He remembered Niki Sanders. But, he did not know who the African-American man was. Kai would soon find out. The scene would play out as Linderman pulled a gun out on Niki and D.L. Then he would witness D.L. taking a bullet for Niki.

The gunshot made Kai wince.

And then Linderman would aim the gun at Niki again. "You should have taken the money," Linderman said. He was about to fire the gun at Niki. And then Linderman stopped. Kai paused and looked at what just happened.

Kai's eyes grew wide as a hand reached out from the book shelf and into the back of Linderman's head. It was D.L. who killed Linderman. Seconds later, D.L. came out from the bookshelf and pulled his hand out from the back of Linderman's head.

It seemed that Kai somewhat understood why Linderman did not want him around on that fateful night. So far, it seemed that Kai managed to acquire a new ability. That ability would be Phasing from D.L. Hawkins. There was no time to test out that ability.

Quickly and quietly, Kai followed after Niki and D.L. In the hallway, they would be met by Dr. Mohinder Suresh, Micah Sanders, and Molly Walker. Kai would get a glimpse of Micah using his power in action. He would quietly after the five of them when they descended down the elevator car.

They would make it out to Kirby Plaza. There would be another confrontation. This confrontation was between Peter Petrelli and Sylar. Kai remained invisible as he moved to get close enough to the action.

"_This is Sylar?"_ Kai thought to himself. He got a glimpse at how terrifying this Sylar person could be. Kai looked as Sylar would use his telekinesis against Peter. Soon, he would watch Niki get into the fray. With Kai in close proximity, he ended up acquiring the ability of Telekinesis.

Kai would get to see events unravel. It was to the very point where Hiro appeared out of nowhere and impaled Sylar with a katana. And then, there was the "finale" in which Peter was about to explode and take out most of New York City's population with him.

Peter was pleading with Claire to shoot him in the head.

And then he saw Nathan Petrelli fly down to the ground. Kai watched the exchange of words between Peter and Nathan. It was something about how Peter saved the cheerleader so that the others could save the world.

Nathan would wrap his arms around Peter's waist and fly up into the air. As the two flew up, there would be a huge explosion in the sky. It was a bright glowing light.

Kai deactivated the invisibility.

"Whoa…" Kai said to himself. This would be a piece of history that only a select few would know. Kai happened to be one of those select people. Seeing all that he needed to see, Kai saw that there was no reason to remain around in this time frame.

The only thing Kai could do was return to the present. But, there was something he wanted to test out first. Kai closed his eyes and would teleport to a different time and a different location.

"**The Zoo" – France, Somewhere In The Summer of 2006**

_Kai Miyagusuku_

Kai had found himself at "The Zoo." This was the one location where it had turned into a starting point for Kai. It was a tragic and bitter memory for Kai. Quickly, Kai activated his invisibility so that he would not be noticed by anybody. Kai knew what was going to happen. An idea had come to Kai's mind.

He didn't want to be noticed by anybody. Kai had appeared on the front lawn of "The Zoo." He would wait as the scene played out between Saya, Haji, and Solomon. Kai listened to the words exchanged between the three of them. But, that was not why Kai had teleported to that one event in his life.

Kai had teleported to this event for another reason. Luckily, there was still time before Riku, his other self, David, and Lewis would explore the Zoo. That gave Kai more than enough time to get things done.

"I'll let you two handle Soloman," Kai said to himself.

He remembered that Diva was up in that tower at The Zoo. It was the one place where Riku almost died. This would be the start of what would become the change of Kai as a person. Kai took a deep breath and thought about what would happen if he was going to do what he was about to do.

And then Saya and Solomon would walk off somewhere else. Haji would follow somewhere after them. Kai waited for them to leave. As soon as the three of them had walked off, Kai deactivated his invisibility.

Kai would reflect back upon the newly acquired ability of Flight from Nathan Petrelli. He would take a deep breath and imagine himself flying up into the air. In a matter of seconds, Kai was several hundred feet up into the air.

"Whoa…" Kai said as he took a deep breath. Up in the sky, Kai got a bird's eye view of the entire Zoo. He used his superhuman eyesight as his eyes glowed bright blue to zoom in on a specific part of the area: Diva's Tower.

He deactivated the superhuman eyesight. Kai had found his destination, Diva's Tower. Kai flew towards the tower with supersonic speed. He was actually flying at the speed of a supersonic jet. In a matter of seconds, Kai found himself hovering over the top of Diva's tower. Kai wasn't going to waste any time.

If Kai could deal with Diva soon enough, he could then "save Riku."

He slowly descended into one of the openings of the tower. Kai's feet gently touched the floor inside the tower's top. His eyes would gaze upon Diva's blue eyes. Diva gazed back at Kai. There was a slightly shocked look at Diva's face.

"Who are you…?" Diva asked.

"Someone who is going to stop you," Kai answered.

"You honestly believe that?" Diva jokingly asked. Kai had a cold and serious look on his face. Diva could tell that Kai meant business. She let out a sigh. "You honestly think that a fancy flying trick will help you?"

Diva was still arrogant as ever. Kai was silent.

"You're no fun," Diva continued.

Kai held up his right hand as it sparked with blue bolts of electricity. He held out the right hand and sent electrical bolts at Diva's direction. Diva effortlessly dodged and used her enhanced speed to appear behind Kai.

"You almost hit me with that one," Diva seductively whispered into Kai's right ear.

WHAM!

Kai used his acquired superhuman strength and sent a reverse headbutt to Diva's face. This attack made full contact with Diva's face.

"What?! What in the-"

WHAM!

Kai sent another reverse headbutt to Diva's face. The force of that next headbutt stunned and disoriented Diva. Kai knew he had to be fast about it. He quickly lifted up his right leg and drove it backwards for a hard back thrust kick to Diva's abdomen.

The force of the superhuman back thrust kick launched Diva through one of the walls. A new hole was made at the top of the tower.

THUD!

Diva hit the hard ground. She slowly sat up and held her stomach in pain. The sound of the hole being made at the top of the tower was loud enough to get everybody else's undivided attention. They now knew something was up at the tower.

"Diva!" Solomon cried out as his session with Saya and Haji was unexpectedly interrupted. He quickly left the area and headed to where the tower was. Saya and Haji quickly followed in pursuit of Solomon.

Kai teleported and appeared right before Diva had the chance to get to her feet. He didn't hesitate as he fired lighting bolts from his right hand at Diva. The bolts of lightning violently surged through Diva's body causing her to let out screams of pain and agony. She was crying for help.

Smoke came out from Diva's body as she felt herself being incinerated by Kai's lightning bolts. Kai stopped as his right arm slumped down. Now, Kai found a shooting pain in his chest. He slowly looked down at his chest to see Solomon's hand coming through it.

Solomon pulled his hand out from Kai's body and walked towards Diva.

"Damn it…" Kai said as he held his chest in pain. He fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground.

Solomon rushed to help Diva to her feet. Diva slowly stood to her feet shaken up with fear. But, the fear quickly turned into anger.

"What is he…?" Diva asked. She looked down and saw that Kai was nowhere to be seen. She paused.

"Where is he?!" Diva demanded.

Solomon turned to face the ground where Kai used to lay on. Kai appeared right behind Solomon and threw a right punch into the upper back. The fist would come out of Solomon's chest. Kai pulled his fist out from Solomon's body.

"Guggggggghhhh…" Solomon groaned and coughed.

Kai would use his left hand and use telekinesis to send Solomon flying away several feet. The force caused Solomon to crash into one of the walls of the tower.

"H-how…?" Diva asked. The anger turned into fear. "You're supposed to be dead…" In fear, Diva slowly backed away from Kai.

Kai pulled out one of his butterfly swords and held it with his right hand. He used it to cut his left hand. After the cut was made, Kai held the hand out for Diva to see. It healed instantaneously.

"What are you?" she asked. The fear slowly subsided and went away. Diva was no longer scared. Instead, Diva grew curious about Kai.

"I'm different from you," Kai said.

Diva licked her lips. "I must admit, you caught me by surprise… But play time is-"

"Over?" Kai asked as he vanished and appeared right behind Diva. He placed his hands on Diva's arms and started to freeze her. Her body started turning blue.

"W-w-w-w-hat are you doing!"

Kai immediately released the hold he had on Diva. He then used D.L.'s ability of phasing to make his body intangible as Solomon came from behind to slash him across the back. Kai slowly turned to face Solomon.

"Whoa, you almost got me there," Kai said to Solomon. He would deactivate his phasing ability and pull out his Chinese butterfly swords.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked.

Kai was silent as he got into a stance. He spun the butterfly swords in his hands and glared Soloman in the eyes. There was no way that Kai could reveal his identity. It was in case

"You won't speak?" Solomon asked rhetorically. His right hand transformed into a blade. It was inevitable that he and this person were going to fight.

Kai didn't hesitate to charge forward. Without hesitation, Kai started running in Solomon's direction. He twisted his body towards the right and used the left butterfly sword to slash at Solomon's chest.

CHING!

Solomon effortlessly moved his transformed right hand towards his right to block and deflect the attack that came from Kai's butterfly sword. With the left arm, Solomon pulled it back and planted a hard punch to Kai's gut. That one had superhuman strength to it.

The blow forced Kai to stagger back. Before Kai could clinch himself, Solomon would swing his right hand across the face area.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Kai screamed out in pain.

"Come on, that is not enough to kill you," Solomon calmly said. The wound across Kai's face would heal as good as new. The power of regeneration came in very handy for Kai.

"Get him, Solomon!" Diva cheered.

Kai paused and thought things over. So far, he had the ability of regeneration. It would mean Kai could not die. If he got wounded, Kai would simply heal from them instantaneously. After thinking it over, Kai had a "what the hell, let's do go on with this" look on his face.

He glared Solomon in the eyes again. Kai would motion for Solomon to come at him.

Solomon didn't hesitate as he ran towards Kai with enhanced speed. As Solomon got close enough, Kai would charge forward in response. Quickly, Kai would spring off his feet and executed a missile drop kick at superhuman strength to Solomon's face.

WHAM!

Kai flipped off after the missile drop kick and landed onto the ground. It took a mere matter of seconds for Solomon to recover. Then Kai would sheathe his butterfly swords. After sheathing the swords, Kai charged forward at Solomon again.

Getting close enough, Kai threw a hard roundhouse with the right leg to Solomon's face with superhuman strength. However, Solomon quickly blocked with his left forearm using his own superhuman strength. In response, Kai drew the right leg back and threw another right roundhouse at Solomon's side.

Solomon quickly and swiftly moved the left arm down to block Kai's second kick. Quickly, Kai pulled the right leg back again. His fists would charge up with lightning bolts before executing a hard double fist strike to the chest and abdomen to Solomon.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Solomon screamed as his body was jolted with bolts of electricity.

Kai quickly pulled his fists back and threw a hard Thai roundhouse with the left leg to the side of Solomon's right knee with superhuman strength.

CRACK!

The hard kick dislocated Solomon's left knee and made a sickening crack. It caused Solomon to wince in pain. Kai pulled the left leg back and swung the leg to perform a hard Thai sweep kick that forced Solomon onto the ground.

Solomon fell onto his back. But, he was not fazed. Instead, he was intrigued and amazed by this person's multiple abilities. He could potentially give Saya a run for her money.

Kai's right fist charged up with electricity as he kneeled down and punched at Solomon. Solomon used his enhanced speed and reflexes to roll to the side evading the destructive blow of the electrified punch. The power of the punch caused the ground underneath to explode creating a crater.

The explosion really got everybody else's attention.

"Hurry up and kill him, Solomon!" Diva pouted.

Solomon's leg injury instantaneously healed as he stood up on both feet. He let out a warm and carefree smile to Kai. "You certainly are interesting," he complimented Kai. "Now it's your turn to come at me," he challenged.

Kai held out his right hand and used his acquired ability of photokinesis to send a blast of light at Solomon's direction.

WHACK!

The blast of light hit Solomon square in the forehead at the speed of light. It forced Solomon to fly off the ground, land, and violently tumble several feet back. Hopefully it should put Solomon out of commission in time for Kai to do what needed to be done.

Kai bowed his head down as a form of apology to Solomon. "I'm sorry, Solomon… I'm doing this for everybody's good." He turned and faced Diva. Diva slowly backed away from Kai in response.

"What a bothersome brat you are, boy," Diva spat in defiance.

Kai continued towards Diva's direction. Diva stopped backing away and gave a smirk at him. She charged at him with enhanced speed and threw a hard uppercut with the right hand at him.

WHAM!

Diva laughed maniacally after launching Kai into the air with the hard uppercut. Quickly, Kai used the ability of flight to keep in the air. Diva was taken by surprise at what had just happened. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"No fair, you cheated!" Diva pouted like a spoiled brat.

"Everything is fair game," Kai said as he descended back down to the ground.

"You're no fun," Diva spat in frustration. She charged at Kai with full speed again. Kai quickly used the phasing ability and let Diva's punch phase through his body. In response, Kai planted his hand into Diva's chest and made his body tangible again.

Diva paused as her hands dropped down.

"Cheater…" Diva groaned. Kai made his body intangible and pulled his hand out from Diva's chest.

"I'm sorry, Diva," Kai said. He grabbed Diva's shoulders with both arms. Kai once again activated his acquired freezing ability.

"It's not fair…" Diva pleaded as her entire body started to turn a bluish color.

"Life's never fair," Kai assured. Diva's body started to shiver from the cold. In a matter of seconds, Diva's body was completely frozen. Kai threw a hard double palm strike to Diva's frozen body as it shattered into many different pieces.

"K-Kai…?"

Kai turned to face a very shocked and surprised Saya. There was a sad look in Kai's eyes. But, he stared Saya straight in the eye.

"Is that you?" Saya asked. The shock at what just happened caused Saya to drop her sword. This event had blown her mind completely.

"I'm sorry… I'm not supposed to be in this timeline," Kai said. He turned to face what was left of Diva. "I'm not sure if it will make any difference when I return."

"Return? What are you talking about?" Saya asked.

"Riku and the me in this timeline should be coming soon… I must leave," Kai answered. "Tell Riku that I love him."

Kai closed his eyes and vanished into thin air.

"Don't go!" Saya called out.

"Saya! Saya!" Riku called out as he ran towards a shocked and dismayed Saya. Kai and Haji followed behind Riku very shortly.

Saya turned to see the blood puddle that used to be Diva. She slowly walked forward and examined the puddle of blood. "What did Kai mean about Riku?"

**Manhattan, New York – Subway – Present Day**

_Saya Otonashi, Haji, & Matt Parkman_

Saya turned to face Matt. She was very curious about Matt's telepathy. "How long have you had that power for?"

"For at least less than a year," Matt answered. "I was a beat cop. Sylar attacked a family and I used my power to find Molly. She hid while Sylar killed her parents."

"Why would Sylar do such a thing?" Saya asked with curiosity.

"That's how he takes people's abilities," Matt answered. He remembered trying to take down Sylar at Kirby Plaza not long ago. "Lord knows how many people he's killed and how many abilities he has taken."

"Is he that terrifying?" Saya asked.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, he is. Sylar wouldn't hesitate one bit to tear your head open."

Saya felt fear in her heart. Perhaps Sylar could possibly be worse than Diva. It made Saya think of the possibility that Sylar could slice open her head. The thought of Sylar with the powers and abilities of a Chiropteran Queen was terrifying.

Matt's mobile phone went off. "Hello?" Matt answered. He paused in shock what was said on the other side of the line. "We'll be getting off this stop and we'll meet you there," Matt said before turning off the phone.

He faced Saya and Haji, "there's been another attack."

Saya rose from her seat after listening to what Matt had just told her. "I see…" As the subway train stopped at the next station, the three of them left the car. They quickly rushed out of the subway station and hailed down a cab. Matt would hold out his NYPD badge to flag down the closest taxi.

**Fort Lee, New Jersey – Pinehearst Company **

_Daphne Millbrook & Daniel Linderman_

"This is your next assignment," Linderman instructed Daphne as the two of them stood around the main lobby of the Pinehearst Company.

Why was Linderman still alive? The answer would surely be revealed in the near future. Right now, he was briefing Daphne on what to do next.

Daphne stood around looking bored. She was a very attractive and slender looking woman with platinum blond hair. A light blue folder was in Daphne's hands. She opened up the photo and saw a photo of Kai Miyagusuku.

"How am I supposed to find this kid?" Daphne asked.

"A boy like that shouldn't be hard to find," Linderman answered. "You could search the entire globe in a matter of seconds."

Daphne sighed. "What if he doesn't join?"

"Plant a tracking device on him," Linderman answered.

Daphne sped off using her superhuman speed in search of this Kai Miyagusuku.

**Manhattan, New York – Isaac's Loft **

Kai teleported back to Isaac's loft in the present. The place was the same as it was left. It was nothing more than a laboratory that used to be an artist's loft. He was hoping that he may have changed the future.

"Where were you, Kai?"

Kai slowly turned to the right to see George, Riku, Karl, Solomon, and Kaito. They were all ghosts. Riku was still a ghost. Solomon and Karl were still ghosts. They should have been alive back then.

"You're still dead," Kai said in a solemn tone of voice. He bowed his head in depression and fell to his knees. "Damn it… It didn't work."

George walked towards Kai. "What's wrong, Kai?"

"I travelled back in time. I met Claire Bennet and gained her power. I met Isaac and gained his power. I met Daniel Linderman and Candice Wilmer and gained their powers. I met a man named D.L. and gained his powers. I met Sylar and gained one of his powers. I met Nathan Petrelli and gained his power…"

George let out a whistle. "Why does that make you sad?"

Kai shook his head, "You got it all wrong…"

"We're here for you; you can tell us about it," George said.

"Think of us as your literal spirit guides," Karl said with enthusiasm as he walked forward towards Kai.

"I time-travelled to the Zoo. I managed to kill Diva. But, Riku's still dead in this timeline," Kai explained to George.

"Wait, you killed Diva?!" Karl asked in astonishment and shock.

"Whoa! How did you do that, Kai?" Riku asked.

"I froze her to death… It wasn't easy to kill her. Solomon interrupted," Kai said. He turned to face Solomon, "no offense."

Solomon smiled and shook his head, "none taken. It would only be natural for me to defend my Queen."

Kai turned to face Riku, "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right. But, I appreciate what you tried to do for me," Riku said.

Kaito shook his head at Kai's recklessness. "That was very reckless of you Kai," Kaito sternly scolded.

Kai lifted his head up to face Kaito.

"I just thought-" Kai said.

Kaito promptly cut Kai off. "You have been given a godsend. You have the power of a god… But, you fail to forget one thing. You are not God. Not even God would interfere in such events. While you have the power of a god, it does not mean you can play God…"

Kai was silent.

"You treated a godly power like a child playing with a new toy," Kaito added.

"I said I was sorry," Kai said in his defense.

"Don't be sorry. Do not make the same mistake again… Things happen for a reason," Kaito added.

"Kai, why do you have bullet holes in the back of your shirt?" Riku asked pointing at Kai's back.

"Someone shot you?!" George asked dismayed. He quickly looked to Kai's back and saw the bullet holes.

"Guilty as charged…" said Isaac's ghost in a repentant voice.

George gave an angry look at Isaac. "Why did you shoot my son?" He stormed towards Isaac with his hands balled up in fists. "You better give me a good explanation."

"I thought he was an attacker sent to kill me," Isaac answered.

"It's fine… I'm still alive," Kai said.

"How did you survive three gunshots to the back?" George asked.

"Claire Bennet. Her power allows me to regenerate," Kai answered.

"But still, what would have happened if you didn't have her ability?" George asked as he turned to face Kai again.

Kai sighed in defeat, "You got me there, dad." He slowly stood up to his feet. "Now, I don't know what to do next… I'll probably head to Grey's and train there."

"I hate to change the subject," Solomon interjected. "But Saya's been brought out of her hibernation. They managed to bring her back without the blood craze."

Kai turned to face Solomon.

"Are you serious?" Kai asked.

"I have no reason to lie to you," Solomon said. "You should go to her. She's been briefed on everything. Saya's worried about you."

Kai nodded.

"Kai…" Riku said.

Kai faced Riku, "what is it?"

Riku pointed to behind Kai. Kai turned to face a slightly older and attractive Latina with caramel colored skin. It seemed that this woman was shaken up at what she was seeing.

Kai sighed under his breath.

"Whoa… I'm sorry that I didn't notice you," Kai said as he slowly approached her. The young woman backed away from Kai.

"Get away from me…" the woman said. She began breathing hard.

"I'm not here to hurt you. No need to be afraid…"

The woman was losing it. Her eyes started to turn black as black colored tears came out from her eyes. Kai stopped in his tracks as he felt himself becoming very ill. All of a sudden, Kai's eyes turned black. He too had black liquid coming out from his eyes.

"What the…" Kai said as he tried to resist.

It caused Kai to fall to his knees. His body felt like it was having all sorts of muscle spasms. What was this dangerous new power?

_**Kai's Newly Acquired Powers**_

_Healing_

_Phasing_

_Telekinesis_

_Flight_

_Poison Emission_


	18. Reunion

**Manhattan, New York – Club Flow**

_Saya, Haji, and Matt _

Saya, Haji, and Matt had quickly arrived to meet up with David and Lewis. Saya quickly unsheathed her katana. Patrons and workers quickly rushed out the front doors letting out all sorts of terrified screams. It had given off the signal that the situation in the nightclub was extremely hectic.

"Matt, you need to stay here," Saya said to him.

Matt immediately shook his head. "No, I'm a cop. It's my duty to protect."

Haji turned to face Saya. He is a person that would remain quiet. But, Haji knew the potential of Matt Parkman's power of telepathy. "Let him join us. Matt can read minds. It makes hunting easier for the two of us."

Saya was silent. She looked at Matt. This power of Matt's had also made Saya curious. She needed to know more about Matt and his ability. In turn, she would get to know more about what had happened to Kai.

"You can find them, right?" Saya softly asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I managed to get the gist of it. I was forced to take a crash course not long ago."

"Haji, let's go," Saya impressed. Haji nodded as he followed Saya in rushing through the front doors of the night club. Matt would take out his handgun and follow after the two of them. The music within the nightclub was extremely loud.

"Can you find them?!" Saya asked trying to talk through the loud music.

Matt shook his head. "No, the music's too loud! We need to shut down the sound room!"

"Haji, find the sound room," Saya instructed. Haji gave a silent nod as he quickly vanished. While Saya and Matt searched the main room for signs of Chiropterans, Haji would be tasked with finding the sound room.

If Saya wanted to rely on Matt's telepathy, the loud music would have to stop. A Chiropteran quickly jumped from behind a large bar counter and leapt straight for Matt.

"HOLY-" Matt yelled startled as he tried to back away.

Saya quickly moved forward and thrust the tip of the blood-infused katana into the chest of the Chiropteran. In mere seconds, the Chiropteran crystallized. Afterward, Saya pulled the blade out from the chest.

Matt was going to ask what had just happened. But, there were more important things to do.

"Haji needs to move faster!" Matt yelled in Saya's ear.

A young girl in her early twenties ran out from the women's bathroom. Two Chiropterans crashed through the wall of the bathroom and into the main room of the night club. Matt quickly drew his handgun and fired at one of the Chiropterans only to see it heal from its wounds.

Matt gave a stunned look at what happened.

"Regular weapons won't kill it," Saya said as she pressed her hand around the back part of the katana allowing her blood to seep through the blade. "Only my blood can kill it." Saya didn't hesitate as she charged forward and slashed the first Chiropteran across the chest allowing her blood to mix with its blood.

Saya's blood took effect causing the Chiropteran to crystallize. She quickly impaled the other Chiropteran in the chest. Matt gave a stunned look at what he was unwittingly going up against. He had gotten to grips with his power. But, he did not completely comprehend Saya's "world."

A Chiropteran flew through the glass window on the top floor as it crashed onto one of the tables. It slowly sat up and recovered. Soon, the loud music would go away. Everything was quiet except for the growling sounds from the recently recovered Chiropteran. Quickly, Matt used his telepathy and looked into the Chiropteran's eyes.

The Chiropteran paused in its tracks.

"_Kill me… Kill me…" _the Chiropteran mentally pleaded.

Matt would delve into the Chiropteran's memories. He stopped the mental probe and slowly backed away. "They're humans?"

"Used to be," Saya answered. "They can't turn back…"

"That person is a doctor," Matt explained.

Saya gave a sad look as she charged forward and impaled the Chiropteran with her katana. The Chiropteran stopped in its tracks before crystallizing. Saya pulled the katana blade out.

"Can you use your ability?" Saya asked.

"Yeah," Matt answered. "Tell me what to search for."

"Find voices pleading to be killed or those in pain," Saya answered.

Matt did his trick. "I hear one from the back room."

Saya ran to the back room with Matt following closely behind.

**Manhattan, New York – Isaac's Loft**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Maya Herrera_

"Maya…Maya…" Kai called out to the exotic looking Latina that had him in a bind. He had gotten a new power. Unfortunately, Kai learned about this power the hard way. His eyes were pitch black and crying out black tears.

The name made Maya far more nervous.

"How do know my name?!" Maya demanded. A person she didn't know calling by that name made her even more nervous.

"Alejandro. I can talk to his spirit," Kai said trying to resist the effects of Maya's power. He let out a cry of agonizing pain. "Stop…let me…explain…"

All of a sudden, Kai started to talk to Maya in Spanish. Apparently, Kai managed to pick up the Spanish language just by being around Maya as well.

"You're…Maya…" Kai cried out. "You…want…to be cured!"

Maya stopped and backed away. Her eyes had reverted back to normal. In turn, Kai's eyes had also reverted back to normal. Kai remained laying on the floor breathing hard.

"Jeez…" Kai said taking a deep breath.

"She almost got you there, Kai," George's spirit said.

Kai weakly faced George and nodded.

Solomon in spirit form gave a nod. "That power does come in handy in a tight situation."

Kai slowly sat up and climbed back to his feet. He would face Maya. "I'm sorry I startled you," Kai explained to Maya.

"Are you like me?" Maya asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah… I'm learning to use my powers. For some reason, I can get powers just by being around other people with powers."

"Why are you here?" Maya asked. There was still the feeling of suspicion in her voice.

"I had to find some answers," Kai answered.

"Did you find them?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. But, I got even more questions I want to ask," Kai answered. "It was nice meeting you. Oh, my name is Kai. Kai Miyagusuku," he said introducing himself. He extended his hand.

"Maya Herrera," Maya replied shaking Kai's hand.

"What are you here for?" Kai asked.

"I am looking for someone, Mohinder Suresh," Maya answered.

"Mohinder? I met him," Kai replied.

Maya gave Kai a look of hope. "Can you take me to him?"

Before Kai could answer, he would use Hana's ability of Electronic Communication. He quickly intercepted a distress call coming from the Statue of Liberty. The distress call talked about large bat-like beasts stalking around.

"Damn… I guess I came back just in time," Kai said.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"I have to leave. I just picked up a distress call. It's a problem only I can diffuse," Kai said. "If you're looking for Mohinder, you can try his apartment."

Kai would walk towards the front door and leave. He would use Nathan Petrelli's ability of flight to fly off at supersonic speed.

**Club Flow**

_Saya Otonashi, Haji, and Matt Parkman_

Saya was on the main dance floor as she finished off the last two Chiropterans. There were nine Chiropterans total at the night club. Most of them were very difficult to find. Luckily, it went by faster because of Matt's presence.

Matt took a seat at the front of one of the bar counters. He was trying to get a grip on what had just happened. Right now, Matt wanted a drink very badly.

"Matt, thank you," Saya said with a tone of gratitude in her voice.

"Don't mention it," Matt replied. He went back to brooding about the whole situation and predicament.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm trying to get used to people with these different powers," Saya replied. This too was something new to her.

"We're in the same boat," Matt replied.

David quickly rushed through the front doors and into the main room of the night club. "Saya, we need to get to Liberty Island. There's been another sighting."

Saya faced Matt. "I can handle this. You go back."

"You sure about this?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Saya said as she smiled. She turned to Haji, "Haji, let's go."

**Men's Clothing Store **

_Kai Miyagusuku_

Kai had teleported into a random men's clothing store. He needed a new change of clothes as his regular clothes had gotten messed up. There were three bullet holes in the back of his shirt as well.

He quickly grabbed random articles of clothing that matched. Kai quickly grabbed the following: a long black leather jacket that went down to the back of his knees, a pair of black loose fit dress pants, a pair of black casual dress shoes, a black t-shirt, a black leather belt, and a short-sleeve black silk dress shirt.

Kai quickly went into one of the dressing rooms and took off his clothes. After a few minutes, Kai had stepped out in his new and sleek looking outfit. He walked towards the counter and placed a wad of bills on top of it.

Quickly, Kai walked to the back and used the phasing ability to exit through the back. The next stop would be Liberty Island.

"You're a hard person to find, Kai," said a female that ran up to Kai from behind.

Kai turned and faced the female that was somewhat older than him. She was attractive with short platinum blonde hair. Kai raised an eyebrow and the woman. 

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"Name's Daphne," the young girl answered. "We could use your abilities," she added. Daphne would then pull a business card that said the "Pinehearst Company."

"Pinehearst?" Kai asked.

"If you want answers, go there," Daphne said as she zipped off with superhuman speed. She was gone in a matter of seconds.

"What in the…?" Kai asked himself.

Now, Kai ended up acquiring a new power. But, there was no time to test it out. It was time to fly out Liberty Island to deal with a problem. Taking a deep breath, Kai took off into the night time sky to get a good view of New York City.

**Liberty Island**

_Saya Otonashi, Haji, David, & Lewis_

The four of them rode on a military style helicopter towards Liberty Island. It was still quite a distance away. At a distance, the four of them could see a bunch of ships headed the opposite direction from the Statue of Liberty.

"How much longer?" Saya asked.

"ETA is fifteen minutes," David answered.

Soon, Kai zipped past the helicopter at supersonic speed.

"What was that?!" Lewis asked, now startled.

"That looked like Kai," Haji answered.

"Kai?!" Saya asked. "That was Kai?"

The people in the helicopter were silent.

"Kai just flew," Saya added. She found herself in a very stunned state of shock as a result. First, she was stunned and shocked to see Kai again. Also, she was shocked to see that Kai was able to fly.

"You can ask Kai all of the questions you want afterwards," David replied. "Pick up the speed," he ordered the pilot.

"We can get off half way at Liberty Island," Saya said.

David nodded, "fair enough."

Kai swiftly landed on the middle of Liberty Island next to the Statue of Liberty.

"Kai, don't overdo yourself," said George. "Hold them off until Saya and Haji get there."

"I got it, dad," Kai said.

"Don't overdo it just to show off to Saya," Karl had added.

Kai grumbled at that. There were times Kai wished that he didn't have to talk to ghosts on a daily basis. But, it was no use complaining.

A Chiropteran had closed in on Kai from the south. Kai quickly turned around and placed his left hand on the Chiropteran's chest. The Chiropteran was frozen solid in mere seconds before being broken into many different pieces.

Another Chiropteran came at Kai from the right. Kai quickly turned to the right and aimed his right hand to unleash lethal bolts of electricity at the Chiropteran. That Chiropteran was incinerated in a mere matter of seconds.

"Don't go using too many powers," George coached. "You'll get fatigued."

"I know. Like you said, I have to hold them off before Saya gets here," Kai said to his dad's ghost.

Another Chiropteran came out from hiding in some of the trees. It charged straight at Kai from behind.

"Kai, look out!" Riku called out.

"Whoa!" Kai yelled as he quickly turned around and held out his right hand. Now, the Chiropteran was being held in place above the ground. "Oh yeah, I remember that," he said. Kai would use the power of telekinesis to send the Chiropteran flying back the opposite direction. "I'll deal with him later."

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"I think it was telekinesis," Kai calmly answered. "I'm still trying to get the hang of it."

"What powers do you have?"

"Later, Riku. I'll tell you about them later," Kai assured. He then used superhuman speed to race to the opposite end of Liberty Island. About three Chiropterans were straggling around the dock area.

They caught onto Kai's scent as they sniffed and turned their noses to him.

Kai charged forward at the three Chiropterans. With superhuman speed, Kai circled behind one of the Chiropterans and placed both hands on its lower back. Kai would freeze the Chiropteran to death before it would shatter. He did the same thing to the other two remaining Chiropterans in that area.

Kai then used superhuman speed to race back to the other side of Liberty Island. There were still plenty of Chiropterans to take out. He quickly grabbed a nearby bench and effortlessly picked up. Looking at a group of incoming Chiropterans, Kai chugged the wooden bench at one of them. The speed and power of the throw caused two of the Chiropterans to fly back after getting it.

"That's what I call a fast one," George cheered on.

Without hesitation, Kai threw a back thrust kick with superhuman strength with the right leg through the chest of a Chiropteran that came at him from behind. His body spun in a 180 degree clockwise motion to throw a rock hard Thai roundhouse kick to the Chiropteran's head.

**SNAP**

The Chiropteran's neck was dislocated. But, the Chiropteran soon fixed itself and went on the offensive against Kai again. It charged at Kai, who responded with a back flip kick. As Kai landed on the ground, he would hold out both hands and shoot out lethal bolts of electricity to incinerate the Chiropteran.

From the helicopter, Saya got a good look of the blue lighting coming from the ground level of Liberty Island.

"Is that Kai?" Saya asked. She remembered Mao telling her about Kai getting the ability to shoot electrical bolts from his hands. "David, how closer are we?" she asked.

"Almost halfway there," David answered.

Another Chiropteran charged at Kai from the left. Unfortunately, Kai didn't have a chance to defend or evade. Instead of hitting Kai, the Chiropteran simply passed through his now intangible body.

Kai paused and took a deep breath as he utilized the phasing ability he got from D.L. Hawkins. Though Kai could regenerate, he did not want his new clothes to get ruined.

"That was a close one," said George.

A group of Chiropterans came out from the entrance way into the Statue of Liberty. They all came at Kai. Kai turned to face the horde of Chiropterans headed in his direction. He raised a brow and slowly backed away. Kai pulled out the pair of Chinese butterfly swords and held them in his hands.

"Never expected this to be a long night," Kai said to himself.

The Chiropterans continued their advance on Kai.

As one of them charged forward about to strike with its claws, Kai jumped up to avoid the attack. He landed on the Chiropteran's shoulders and jabbed the butterfly swords into its eyes. The Chiropteran let out a violent growl of pain. Kai then back flipped off and landed on the ground. The Chiropteran regenerated its damaged eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to do this," Kai said throwing one of the Chinese butterfly swords into the forehead of the Chiropteran. With the right hand, Kai shot out bolts of electricity at the butterfly sword using it as a lightning rod.

The Chiropteran screamed as its body was incinerated. Kai continued pumping the Chiropteran with electrical currents. Its body would be charred black and beyond recovery. With the strong current of electricity, the Chiropteran would not be able to regenerate from the damage.

Kai then moved the fingers of his right hand back and motioned for the butterfly sword back to return. With the power of telekinesis, Kai grabbed the butterfly sword as it was mentally pulled out from the Chiropteran's forehead.

Another Chiropteran jumped at Kai. Kai spun in a 360 degree clockwise motion and threw a spinning side kick with superhuman strength. The Chiropteran flew back and crashed through one of the trees.

Other chiropterans came out from the woodwork and started to surround Kai.

"Damn…" Kai muttered. He looked to his left, his right, his front, and his back. They all closed in on Kai.

The Chiropterans moved in on Kai. Of course he could fly out. But, it may be a bit too late if Kai did so. He took a deep breath and waited for the Chiropterans to make the next move. At a distance, David was watching through a pair of infrared binoculars.

As they inched closer, Kai scrambled to find an idea. He could use the power by Ted Sprague. But, that was a bit risky. Kai needed to take all of them down at once without causing some nuclear explosion. Then it hit him, Maya's power.

"Okay… How does this go?" Kai asked himself. He would give himself a mental picture on how Maya used that deadly ability.

His eyes turned pitch black in a matter of seconds. Kai cried pitch black tears. The Chiropterans stopped advancing towards Kai. They instead twitched violently as their eyes turned pitch black as well.

From the helicopter, David, Lewis, and the helicopter pilot also felt the effect of this newly acquired power. The three of them started to convulse and twitch. It had caused the helicopter to get out of control.

"David?!" Saya called out. She was shocked at what was going on. "What's going on?!"

"We have to turn back…" David said as he breathed hard.

Saya turned to Haji. "Haji, we need to get off now!"

Haji leaned out from the side of the helicopter. Saya quickly grabbed onto Haji's right arm. "Are you ready?"

Saya nodded. The two of them jumped off the helicopter as Haji would glide towards the Liberty Island. For some reason, the two of them were immune to that devastating power. As the two jumped off, the helicopter would turn around and fly back to the main part of NYC. The helicopter had to get as far away from the island as possible to escape the effects of Kai's new power.

Saya and Haji would take a page out of the book that Diva and Karl used when the duo had attacked Red Shield HQ. The two of them swiftly landed at the precise area. Saya and Haji landed right in front of Kai.

"Saya, look at them," Haji pointed out. The Chiropterans were all sick. Their eyes were pitch black and crying out pitch black tears.

"Kai?!" Saya called out.

"S-Saya?" Kai asked. His heart rate started to decrease as he calmed down. Kai's eyes returned to normal. Kai stopped crying out those pitch black tears.

"Kai…" Saya softly spoke out.

Kai gave a weak smile. "Didn't expect to see you come back so soon…" Unfortunately, the Chiropterans recovered from Kai's little "trick." They recovered and closed in on the trio. "Damn… They're recovering."

Saya looked at the Chiropterans that closed in on them. "What did you do to them?"

"It was something I picked up from this girl named Maya," Kai calmly said. He would give a serious look while sizing up the number of Chiropterans. "But, we need to take them out first before we can talk."

Saya nodded in response. She unsheathed her katana and pressed the palm of the left hand on the back of the blade. Blood would seep out and flow from within the blade. Saya moved with abnormal speed and slash one of the Chiropterans across the chest. The Chiropteran crystallized as its blood reacted to Saya's blood.

A Chiropteran quickly attacked Haji from behind.

"Haji, look out!" Kai cried out as he placed his hand on the Chiropteran's left arm. The Chiropteran froze solid in six seconds. Kai threw a hard Thai spinning sweep kick to the Chiropteran's frozen body causing it to shatter into thousands up pieces.

"Thank you, Kai," Haji replied with a smile.

Kai smiled and nodded.

Saya gave a stunned look at how Kai just destroyed that Chiropteran. Another Chiropteran came and tried to take a sneak attack on Saya. Kai slowly turned and saw what was going on.

"Saya!" Kai yelled. He zipped in Saya's direction with superhuman speed and placed his hand on the Chiropteran's chest. Kai used Bob Bishop's power of alchemy and turned the Chiropteran into gold.

Saya turned and saw what happened. She got a first hand look on the type of power that Kai had possessed. But, it was no time to think about Kai and the powers that he possessed. She had to do her part and help take out the Chiropterans. Saya wasted no time and impaled another Chiropteran with her sword.

Haji threw out several small knives and impaled a Chiropteran in one of the eyes to slow it down.

"Kai, now!" Haji called out.

Kai turned and held out his right hand unleashing a charge of electrical bolts at the Chiropteran using those small blades as lightning rods. The electrical burst incinerated the Chiropteran's body until it was charred black and beyond regeneration.

Quickly, Kai jumped back as another Chiropteran swung its claws at him. However, Kai did not completely dodge it. The claw scraped from one cheek to another while going across the nose. Yeah, the scratch was pretty painful.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!" Kai shouted out.

"Kai!" Saya exclaimed as she turned to see Kai's not bleeding face. Kai bend forward and lowered his head to allow the blood to drip on the ground. Saya approached but Kai motioned for her to not do anything.

"I'm fine, give me a few seconds," Kai said. He stood straight again as the freshly made wound healed itself. Kai's face was good as new once again. "I hate when that happens," he said. Kai faced the Chiropteran and used his acquired superhuman strength to throw a violent and brutal uppercut to the Chiropteran that just scratched his face. The force caused the head to tear right off.

Saya gave a stunned and shocked look at what was going on.

Kai grabbed the Chiropteran's headless body and shocked it with electricity. The body was incinerated and charred black in a matter of seconds.

Saya refilled the katana with her blood once again before slashing another Chiropteran in half. Another Chiropteran came at Saya from behind. Three small knives had flown from Haji's direction impaling the Chiropteran in the head causing it to stall.

"Behind you, Saya!" Haji called out while being preoccupied with fighting Chiropterans of his own.

"Back off!" Kai yelled at another group of Chiropterans. He jumped up and threw a reverse jump spin kick with superhuman strength. The force of the kick knocked the surrounding Chiropterans away from Kai.

_Thirty-seven Minutes Later…_

Kai, Saya, and Haji stood at the top of the Statue of Liberty (the crown part) and looked down at Liberty Island. The three of them were breathing heavily from all that constant fighting. Saya and Haji leaned against the edge. Kai took a seat by the wall as he breathed heavily. Using so many powers had really taken a mental toll on Kai.

Kai slowly stood up and walked to Saya. Saya faced Kai and staggered towards him. The two of them exchanged serious looks. But the looks turned into looks of joy and relief.

"I missed you," Kai said feeling all choked up.

Saya let out some tears, "Kai…" The two of them embraced in a brother-sister hug. In a sense, the two of them were back together again.

"Saya, so much has happened. I don't know where or how to start," Kai replied as he panted heavily.

"We can talk about it later. We need to rest first," Saya said as she continued hugging Kai. "Let's go back."

"Should we call David to pick us up?"

Kai shook his head. "No need. Haji, come over and grab onto my shoulder."

"Are you going to fly us?" Haji asked out of curiosity.

Kai shook his head, "something else. It's an ability I picked up from a person named Hiro Nakamura."

Haji then grabbed onto Kai's shoulder. Saya still had her arms around Kai in a hug. Kai took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The three of them vanished into thin air in less than a second.

_Acquired Power:_

_Superhuman Speed _


	19. Villains

**Grey's House – England**

_Kai Miyagusuku, Saya Otonashi, & Haji_

About a week and a half had already passed and much had recently transpired. In the wake of a virus, Niki Sanders lost her ability. On top of that, she died in a fire while trying to save Monica Dawson. Dawson was kidnapped by a gang and held in captivity. Kai had actually met Claire Bennet and West Rosen face to face. It was quite the long talk. Noah Bennet continued his work with the company as usual. Before heading to England, Kai ended up meeting an agent named Michael.

In turn, Kai could shoot lasers out from his finger. He met an agent named Lukas Bahn, a person with the ability to detect evolved humans. Then, he met a woman named Bridget Bailey. He and Bailey talked a good lot about England. Bailey had the power of clairsentience which enabled her to perceive the history of any object or person. He met an agent known as the Constrictor, who could "constrict" things with his hands. Kai met an agent named Donna Dunlap with the power of microscopic vision. He met a person named Bianca Karina, who could adapt her lungs to any given environment.

Soon, there was news of the shooting of Nathan Petrelli. Yet, the shooter was nowhere to be seen as a result. Right now, none of that had really mattered. Kai and the others were staying at Grey's again. The children were happy to see Kai and the others again. David, Lewis, Okamura, and Mao were there as well. The four of them were in the house tending to certain duties. Kai, Saya, and Haji were out in an open field not that far from the house. Ever since arriving in England, Kai has been focused in trying to hone in on his powers. Kai didn't want his powers getting out of control. Plus, he didn't want one of those powers going crazy such as induced radiation.

From morning until night, Kai has been rigorously training to get a better grip on his powers. Luckily, he had Saya and Haji there to train with. The two of them were not human. These two had all sorts of special abilities. It made Saya and Haji suitable training partners for Kai. Right now, Haji was sparring with Kai while Saya would watch. Haji would spar with Kai in hand-to-hand combat while Saya would spar with Kai in blade combat.

Right now, it was hand-to-hand combat sparring.

Kai stood in front of Haji wearing nothing but a pair of black loose fit athletic pants over his legs, a pair of running shoes over his feet, and a folded bandana with Japanese symbols around his forehead. He had black wraps around his hands and wrists. Kai calmly faced Haji. Haji was dressed in his usual clothing.

"Whenever you are ready," Haji said to Kai with a calm tone of voice.

Kai nodded and assumed a Muay Thai stance. His eyes narrowed at Haji as they would be ready to spar with one another. Without hesitation, Haji dashed forward with enhanced speed and threw a hard right hook at Kai's face.

Reflexively, Kai jumped backed and executed a back flip to his feet. After landing on his feet, Kai jumped forward and threw a flying front thrust kick towards Haji's face. By reflex, Haji ducked under. Haji then spun in a 360 degree motion and executed a foot sweep knocking Kai off his leg.

Kai fell backward but quickly bent forward for a somersault roll to execute a somersault axe kick to Haji. Haji used his enhanced speed to shift to his right and dodge Kai's attack. The only thing Kai's foot ended up hitting was the ground.

Haji again dashed at Kai to throw a left hook at the face area.

**WHAM**

The left hook connected and sent Kai flying back a few feet. Kai crash landed and tumbled back to his feet. He stood to his feet and brushed himself off. This was barely even a warm up. Kai wasn't even getting warmed up yet. He faced Haji once again. Their eyes locked onto each other once again.

Kai didn't hesitate as he ran forward right at Haji again. Getting inches away from Haji, Kai threw a fast left jab. Haji quickly avoided by swaying back a bit. Kai drew the left arm back and threw another left jab. The left arm was pulled back as Kai threw a hard right hook punch to Haji's face. Haji simply jumped back to avoid the incoming punch.

After the punch, Kai jumped up and threw a knee strike with the left leg. In response, Haji placed both hands down to block and repel the attack. Kai followed up by using his right arm to execute a downward elbow strike to the top of Haji's skull.

Luckily for Kai, the hit connected. The force of the elbow strike forced Haji to stagger back to recollect his bearings. During that time, Kai ran forward and threw a Thai roundhouse to the solar plexus with the shin of the right leg.

**SMACK**

The sensation had three times the effect of an aluminum baseball bat. As Kai pulled his right leg back, he threw another Thai roundhouse kick with the shin of his right leg.

**SMACK**

The force of the kick caused Haji to clutch his chest in pain. Kai paused and allowed Haji to recover.

"Are you all right?" Kai asked.

Haji nodded, "I'm fine. Let's continue on." As Haji recovered, he charged at Kai to throw hook punches with his left and right arms. Kai quickly brought his hands up to block. In response, Haji quickly pulled his right arm back and used it to throw a punch to Kai's abdomen.

**POW**

The force of the punch made Kai stagger backwards. Haji took the opportunity and ran forward to throw another right hook punch at Kai. The punch connected with Kai's face.

**POW**

Kai spun and threw a hard left hook punch as a counter-attack to Haji's face. He then spun in a 360 degree motion to execute a spinning back fist with the right arm to Haji's face.

**POW**

The punches had caught Haji off guard. Kai took the opportunity and threw a front snap kick to Haji's abdomen with the right leg. As he drew the right leg back, Kai threw a Thai roundhouse kick with the shin of the left leg to the side of Haji's right knee.

**SMACK**

The hard kick made Haji wince as he faltered. As Kai drew the left leg back, he threw a Thai roundhouse kick with the shin of the right leg to Haji's left knee.

**SMACK**

Haji winced even harder as the force of the kicks forced him to maintain balance on both legs. Kai threw another Thai roundhouse with the left leg to Haji's right knee.

**SMACK**

That one almost forced Haji to fall on one knee. Kai brought the left leg back and threw a Thai roundhouse kick with the right leg to Haji's left knee.

**SMACK**

Haji winced as that one almost made him fall onto one knee.

Quickly, Haji threw a spinning Thai sweep kick with the shin of his right leg. Luckily, Haji stepped backwards a few steps to avoid getting hit by that kick. After spinning in a 360 degree counter-clockwise motion, Kai threw a hard spinning hook kick with the left foot.

**SMACK**

The heel of the foot connected with the side of Haji's face. It forced Haji to twist and turn. Haji then fell on one knee trying to recover from it all. He planted both hands on the ground to keep himself from falling.

"Very good, Kai," Haji said as he slowly got up to his feet. He turned and faced Kai once again. It was Haji's turn to attack again.

Kai changed from a Muay Thai stance to a Tae Kwon Do stance. He started hopping up and down waiting for Haji to attack him. Haji obliged Kai and charged straight at him following up with a fast uppercut.

**WHAM**

The speed and force of the uppercut knocked Kai off his feet and onto the air. During that time, Kai responded and counter-attacked in retaliation. His body turned towards the right as he threw a hard spin kick with the left foot to Haji's face.

**SMACK**

Kai then completed the 360 degree turn and finished off with a reverse jump spin kick to Haji's face.

**SMACK**

Kai then landed on his feet and threw a hard side thrust kick with the right leg to Haji's abdomen.

**POW**

The force of the kick made Haji stagger back. As Haji staggered back, Kai jumped forward with the left leg and threw a jumping side thrust kick with the right leg to the face area. However, the kick missed as Haji moved his head back.

Kai pulled the right leg back and shot it forward to smack Haji across the face with a roundhouse kick with the foot.

**SMACK**

Kai used the same leg to follow up with a hook kick with the heel of his right foot. The kick connected as Kai used the same leg to throw another roundhouse kick. After that kick, Kai followed up with another hook kick. Kai kept up the repetition between roundhouse and hook kicks for a good ten seconds.

Haji soon recovered and used his enhanced speed to back himself away from Kaji's relentless assault of Tae Kwon Do kicks. Soon after, Haji increased his speed and appeared right behind Kai to deliver a hard punch to the lower back.

**POW**

Kai winced and staggered forward. However, Kai retaliated by lifting his right leg up and thrusting it backwards for a back thrust kick to Haji's chest.

**POW**

The counter-blow forced Haji to stagger back. Kai pulled the leg back and thrust it back again to nail Haji in the face with another back thrust kick.

**POW**

Kai spun in a 180 degree clockwise motion and delivered a spinning side thrust kick into Haji's abdomen.

**POW**

Kai brought the leg back, lifted it up, and brought it down to deliver a hard axe heel kick to the back of Haji's head.

**SMASH**

Haji fell to the ground face first. He quickly used his enhanced speed to roll away back to his feet. Haji faced Kai once again. Kai changed up his fighting stance again. He changed his stance from Tae Kwon Do to She Quan a.k.a. Snake Kung-Fu.

At that time, it was time for Saya to step in.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough hand-to-hand for today," Saya said.

After hearing Saya's words, Kai drew the leg back and took a deep breath. Haji shook it off. The two of them bowed and shake hands.

"You're improving," Haji complimented.

Kai gave a smile to Haji. He then turned to face Saya, who now was holding her katana. This was the type of training Kai did not really like much. Kai could get cut. Despite the acquired power of regeneration from Claire Bennet, Kai neither liked getting cut nor the feeling of getting cut.

Haji then grabbed the pair of Chinese butterfly swords and tossed them over to Kai. Kai quickly caught them and faced Saya.

"Ready?" Saya asked as she calmly held the special katana in her hands.

"Yeah," Kai calmly answered as he twirled the butterfly sword handles around his fingers. He got into a stance.

"Do you want to go first?" Saya asked.

"You can go," Kai replied.

This time, Haji would watch and observe Kai's progress with weapons combat. After weapons combat, it would be time to train Kai on how to further strengthen his use of these various powers that he had acquired over the months.

Saya gripped the handle tightly in her hands and charged at Kai. She swung the blade of the katana with calm intent at Kai. The blade swung from the left to the right and to from the right to the left in a perfect fluid motion.

**CHING**CHING**

Kai quickly brought the blades of his butterfly swords upwards to block Saya's attack. He then swung his left blade at Saya in a circular motion. He then spun in a 360 degree motion and executed a back slash with the right sword using the right hand.

**CHING**CHING**

Saya quickly blocked the attacks with her katana. She stepped back and tried to thrust the blade into Kai's abdomen.

Kai responded by jumping up and executing an axial flip to his right to avoid getting stabbed. It was a very close one for Kai. As Kai landed, Saya turned to face Kai. She ran at Kai again swinging the katana downward to vertically slash the chest area.

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed as he jumped back to avoid getting slashed. As Kai landed, he crouched down and executed a double foot sweep. It would be similar to a spin kick and spinning hook kick combination. Kai would perform the first foot sweep with the left leg, spin in a 360 degree angle, and deliver a hooking sweep kick with the right leg.

That kick connected with the back of Saya's feet knocking her off the ground. Quickly, Saya back flipped and landed on her feet. Kai charged at Saya and executed an X-slash with both of his butterfly swords.

Saya quickly jumped back to avoid getting slashed.

"Lunch is ready!" exclaimed Monique.

Saya and Kai had stopped their sparring immediately. They took a deep breather as they turned to face Monique who was waving at them. Kai looked down as his stomach started to grumble. It was definitely time to eat lunch.

**Grey's Kitchen**

Lunch was finished as Kai stood in front of the sink to do the dishes. This was the perfect time to practice with one of the powers. The perfect power would be superhuman speed. In a matter of seconds, the plates were washed and rinsed.

Saya let out a whistle as she entered the kitchen. "That was pretty fast," she said to Kai.

"I guess it's back to training," Kai said.

"Grey needed us to pick up some groceries," Saya replied. "But, the car needs fixing."

"I guess I can use the training," Kai added. "C'mon, I can take us."

"Oh yeah… You can teleport," Saya said remembering what happened back on Liberty Island.

"Grab onto my arm," Kai said holding out his arm. "It should be fast."

Saya nodded and grabbed onto Kai's arm. "Remember, the grocery store. Last time you tried this, we fell into the river."

Kai let out a sigh. "You're not going to let me live it up…"

Saya let out a smirk, "Think of this way. You're getting the necessary training. You still have a long way to go."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kai said with a sigh. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kai and Saya vanished from that spot.

**Oriental City – London**

Kai and Saya reappeared in a different location. They appeared in an elevator car at one of the shopping centers. Luckily, nobody else was in the elevator car. As the teleported into the elevator car, the doors would open seconds later. The two of them casually exited the elevator car.

There was a large Oriental supermarket present. It was a focal point of London's Asian community. Several Oriental restaurants were there as well.

"Kai, is it all right if we walk around here for a bit? We don't need to get the supplies right away," Saya asked. It was obvious that she wanted to look around.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Oh, a Sanrio store," Saya pointed out. "I'm going to check that place out."

Kai nodded. "I'll be walking around… I think I can use this chance to use my other ability." This was the perfect place to practice using his acquired ability of omnilingualism. As Saya went into the Sanrio store, Kai turned away and headed into another direction.

As Kai turned around, he saw a familiar face. It was Daphne. Kai raised a brow when he saw Daphne.

"Daphne, right?" Kai asked.

"Heh, you remember," Daphne replied.

"What brings you here to London?" Kai asked. He was a bit suspicious of Daphne. During that one night, it was random of Kai running into Daphne.

"I was about to say the same thing to you. Kai, was it?" Daphne asked.

Kai nodded.

"So, you gave it some thought?" Daphne asked referring to the proposition of joining the Pinehearst Company.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I got my own problems to deal with. The last group I ever want to work with is a corporation," Kai said with disgust. This made him think of Cinq Fleches group. That group was responsible for Diva and everything else.

"Can't say I didn't try," Daphne said to herself. She then looked at the Sanrio store. "She's beautiful," Daphne commented when she looked at Saya checking out some of the merchandise. "She your girlfriend?"

If Kai was drinking, he would've done a spit take. He blinked a bit. "No, Saya's my sister."

"Oh, her name is Saya huh?" Daphne asked as she pried into Kai more. "Maybe I'll have a talk with this Saya."

Kai shook his head. "No, that's all right."

Daphne raised a brow at Kai. "You sure she's not your girlfriend?"

Kai gave Daphne a cold look.

Daphne sighed. "Yeah, all right… I get it. Be seeing you around." She zipped off with superhuman speed after that brief conversation with Kai.

Kai gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Never thought I'd see her again," Kai said to himself. He continued walking around his merry way. However, he sensed that it would not be the last of the Pinehearst Company. After getting home, Kai would need to do some research on this aspect.

"I sense a sinister omen," said Kaito.

"Not now," Kai said. "It would be very awkward to be talking to ghosts in a public place."

"Then simply listen to what we have to say," Kaito replied. "Someone's planning to play God. That's going to be very disastrous for this world. I'll need you to assist my son in a journey he's soon going to take."

Kai was silent.

"I see Saya and Haji have done a good job of training you," Solomon added.

"Not to shabby," Karl complimented.

**Pinehearst Company – Fort Lee, New Jersey**

Daphne zoomed through the front doors of the Pinehearst Company. Mr. Linderman was there to "greet" Daphne once again. Again, it was unknown as to why Linderman seemed to be still alive as a result.

"I met that Miyagusku kid again," Daphne said to Linderman.

Linderman scratched his beard. "He didn't accept?"

"I can't make the choice for him," Daphne answered. She seemed to have a bit of defiance and animosity towards Linderman.

"This is quite difficult," Linderman said. "That boy could be a tremendous help to us…"

"I'll give it another go," Daphne said.

"If he refuses, you'll have to make the choice for him," Linderman sternly replied. "Also, I need you to find the remains of a person named Diva."

"Diva?" Daphne asked raising her brow.

"Just find them," Linderman sternly instructed Daphne.

Daphne sighed as she dashed off with superhuman speed.

**Oriental City – London**

As instructed by Kaito, Kai went to one of the stores to buy pencils and a sketch pad. Now, Kai was sitting in the middle of the food court at a table all by himself. Kai took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Soon, Kai's eyes opened as they were white. He was soon in a trance.

"Kai?" Saya asked, walking up to Kai.

Kai ignored her as he started drawing on the pad.

"Something wrong, Kai?" Saya asked.

Still, Kai had ignored her. Saya raised a brow and looked at Kai. She gasped upon looking at Kai's now white eyes.

"Kai, answer me," Saya pleaded. Seeing Kai like this had made Saya extremely concerned for his well being. This was a power that Saya was briefed on. Then it occurred to her, Kai was having a vision of the future.

Knowing she would have to wait, Saya took a seat across from Kai. Kai finished the drawing and snapped out of the trance.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Kai asked.

"You had a vision of the future," Saya answered as she pointed to what Kai had just drawn.

"What?" Kai asked. He looked at what he drew. It was a picture of the entire world being destroyed. Kai blinked. "The world…"

"Looks like it's about to be destroyed," Saya added.

Kai's cell phone had rung that instant. He quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

It was David on the other line.

"_Kai, we need to head back to New York immediately. Bob Bishop has been murdered by Sylar," _David said on the other line.

"What?!" Kai asked.

"_The partnership between Red Shield and the Company is highly likely to have a falling out," _he further explained.

Kai let out a sigh of frustration.

"_That's not all."_

Kai could tell that David had more bad news to tell him. He took a deep breath and waited for David to break the news to him.

"_Twelve prisoners had escaped from Level 5… They are people that possess highly dangerous powers. All hell is breaking loose."_

"Saya and I will be there," Kai said. "I can just teleport. The rest of you can meet us there," he added. He ended the phone conversation.

"What happened?" Saya asked.

"We have to leave now," Kai said rising from the table.

_Acquired Powers:_

_Laser Emission_

_Evolved Human Detection_

_Clairsentience _

_Constriction_

_Microscopic Vision_

_Adaptable Lungs_


	20. A Path Chosen For You

**Company HQ – Hartsdale, New York**

_Kai Miyagusuku and Saya Otonashi_

Kai wasted no time and teleported him and Saya to the front steps of Company HQ. After hearing the news from David, Kai immediately took Saya and headed to the building. There were fears and concerns about the future of the relationship between the Company and Red Shield. These two groups needed each other's resources. The Company needed knowledge and expertise to combat the threat that the Chiropterans have possessed. At the same time, Red Shield could use the assistance of evolved humans to gain an edge of the Chiropterans.

The two approached the front doors. However, an angered Elle Bishop stormed out from the front doors.

"Elle?" Kai asked.

Elle stopped to face Kai and Saya. The young woman had sadness and anger in her eyes. It seemed that Bob's death had really gotten to Elle.

"Is it true, your dad's-" Kai asked.

Elle remained silent as she continued to storm off away from the Company HQ. Saya faced the backside of Elle. This was still completely new to Saya. She was still coping with the fact that there are evolved humans along with dealing with the fact that Kai was one of them.

"Kai, who is she?" Saya asked.

"Elle Bishop," Kai answered. "That is Bob's daughter. I think his death has really gotten to her," he added.

Saya nodded as she remembered how George died back in Okinawa. But, it was Saya who had to deal the death blow to George to prevent him from turning into a Chiropteran.

"Let's go inside," Kai said.

Saya nodded as the two of them stepped through the front doors into Company HQ. Standing before them was Angela Petrelli. It seemed that Angela was waiting for the arrival of Kai.

"Kai Miyagusuku and Saya Otonashi," Angela said to the two of them.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Angela Petrelli, I'm assuming the position as head," she answered. "Follow me to the office; there is much we need to talk about."

Kai nodded as he followed Angela. Saya followed shortly after. The two of them arrived in the office as Angela would sit behind the desk that Bob once used.

"Have a seat, Kai, Saya," Angela instructed.

The two of them took their seats in front of the desk. There was a completely different feeling now with Angela being the new head of the Company.

"I know all about you, Kai," Angela said.

Kai was silent. Angela turned to face Saya. "I also know about you too, Saya. I know about Diva as well."

Saya gasped at what Angela told her.

Angela then turned her direction towards Kai. "You are the adopted son of George Miyagusku. Your brother Riku was killed by Diva. You are the adopted father of Riku and Diva's children."

"What are you getting at, Angela?"

"We have a situation," Angela explained.

"Bob's dead. Sylar killed him… Twelve people escaped from Level 5, I know it all," Kai explained. "Tell me how this concerns the partnership with Red Shield."

"The agreement remains the same. But, there will be a bit more changes. I would need your assistance, Kai," Angela explained.

"Assistance with what?" Kai asked.

"The twelve that escaped are some of the most dangerous people. Power in the hands of arsonists, murderers, rapists…" Angela explained.

Kai blinked. He almost forgot the possibility of these powers being in the wrong hands.

"Think about what would happen if they became those so-called Chevaliers?" Angela rhetorically asked.

The thought of Chevaliers with such power concerned Kai.

"Kai, we should listen to what she has to say," Saya said to Kai.

Kai nodded. He then placed his hand on the desk that Angela had now sat behind. Using the ability of Clairsentience, Kai would get a glimpse of certain events. He would witness the scene of Sylar killing Bob. Kai would see Sylar removing the top of Bob's skull and analyzing the brain to gain that ability.

"_That's how Sylar gains abilities…"_ Kai thought to himself.

**Company HQ – Level 5**

"This cell belonged to a person named Benjamin Washington," Angela said. "He is also known as Knox," she added.

"What's his ability?" Kai asked.

"Superhuman strength," Angela answered. "The way Knox uses it is different from the way you do."

"Different way?" Saya asked.

Angela had a very serious tone of voice. "Knox can sense fear in others around him. He is able to convert a person's fear into his own person superhuman strength. The more fear that Knox feeds on, the stronger he becomes."

"Sounds like a handy ability," Kai said. There was the thought in the back of Kai's mind that contemplated finding Knox and absorbing his version of superhuman strength.

"Without the presence of fear, Knox is only as strong as a normal man," Angela said.

"So we cannot show fear around Knox, is that right?" Saya asked.

"Exactly," Angela explained. She then led Kai and Saya to another empty cell. "This is of Knox's partner, Jesse Murphy."

"His ability is?"

"Manipulation of sound by screaming," Angela answered. "Jesse is extremely dangerous with this ability. He can produce powerful sound waves."

Kai let out a whistle.

"This next cell housed Eric Doyle," Angela explained. "Doyle can puppeteer a person's movements."

"Make someone an actual human puppet?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Angela answered. She then led the two to another cell. "This one housed Stephen Canfield, a person who can create black holes."

"Black holes, like the actual ones in space?" Kai asked.

"I see someone has been paying attention in science class," Angela answered implying that Kai was right. She led them to another cell. "That one contained a man named Flint. He has the ability of pyrokinesis. However, his flames are blue."

"Blue flames?" Kai asked.

"His flames burn extra hot," Angela answered. "The other cell contained a man known as the German. He has the ability of magnetism."

Kai would make note of these special abilities.

"This cell belongs to Samedi," Angela explained. "He has impenetrable skin," she added.

"Also handy," Kai commented.

Angela showed them the next cell, "this cell had Danny Pine, a man who could turn his body into metal."

Kai let out a whistle.

Saya carefully listened to what Angela had explained. To even think that human beings possessed such abilities was unthinkable to her. The thought of these people being turned into Chevaliers scared her. They would have their abilities along with the speed, strength, reflexes, and agility of a Chevalier.

"These Level 5 escapees have abilities that would help you in your mission," Angela explained.

Kai was silent.

"But, we have captured one person who has an interesting ability," Angela said. "It is hard to control at first. With discipline and structure, you can keep this from consuming you."

The thought of such a power concerned Kai. However, the thing is that Kai did not know he already possessed it. But, Kai had no idea how to access it. Perhaps Kai might access that power soon enough or maybe far later in the future.

Angela led Kai and Saya down the hallway as they passed by the cells. One of the cells still had a person named Echo DeMile held prisoner. There was a muzzle attached to his mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Who's he?" Kai pointed.

"Nobody to be concerned about," Angela answered. "Allow me to show you the person with the ability you need."

She led Kai and Saya to the cell that held Sylar. Sylar was on the bed drugged up.

"Sylar?" Kai asked.

"You know Gabriel Gray?" Angela asked.

Kai was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," Angela added.

"I think I already have his ability. But, I don't know what it is," Kai explained. He was referring to traveling back to 2006.

"That means you weren't consumed by the ability," Angela replied.

Kai shook his head. "I don't even want to know what ability Sylar has."

"Kai, but what if it proves helpful?" Saya tugged. They needed all the help to fight against the possible resurrection of Diva. However, they had no idea that Angela was already planning that. But, it was not known on why.

"Gabriel has the ability of knowing how things work, quite the valuable ability," Angela explained. There was a serious yet strict tone in Angela's voice. The woman had some unknown ulterior motive.

Kai thought about probing Angela's mind but decided to wait how this would play out.

"Knowing how things work?" Kai asked.

"Yes. Anatomy, biology, physiology, machines, behavior patterns, thoughts, and abilities," Angela said. "You would know how those Chiropterans act and think. You could see through the special abilities of these Chevaliers."

Kai shook his head. "I won't use that ability yet."

"You'll know when the time comes," Angela answered.

"You mind, I'd like to inspect the cells… That ability from Agent Bailey would come in handy," Kai explained.

Angela nodded.

"Go right ahead," Angela offered.

Kai walked back to the first empty cell. That was the one that used to contain Knox. He stepped inside and inspected the cell. The first thing he did was touch the straight jacket that once held Knox.

Kai got a glimpse of a young African-American male trying to break his way free. He could feel that this Knox was a terrifying person. If there was enough fear, Knox would be a very deadly adversary. Even Chiropterans would have a hard time fighting against a person like Knox. Kai had to admit that absorbing people's fears and converting it into ones own superhuman strength was a very useful ability.

However, Kai was concerned about Sylar's ability.

"Kai, what did you see?" Saya asked.

"Knox is terrifying," Kai answered. He would need to take a look at all of Knox's belongings. That way, Kai could know more about this Knox person. "C'mon, let's check the hallway."

Saya followed Kai into the hallway. He touched the wall to get a glimpse of what had happened. Kai managed to get a vision of Sylar going down to Level 5. He would watch Noah and Elle try to fight off Sylar.

Then, Kai would see how the twelve prisoners had escaped.

"I know how they escaped," Kai said.

"What happened?"

"Electrical outage… Elle defended herself from getting killed by Sylar," Kai answered. He kneeled down and touched the floor. Kai would see the meeting between Angela and Elle. This was when Elle was fired from the Company.

"What did you see?"

"Elle got fired for causing the power outage," Kai answered. He rose up to his feet and walked into Flint's cell. Kai touched the window and got a glimpse of Flint trying to burn it down with his blue flames.

Kai left Flint's cell and inspected the cell of Jesse. He was getting vibes of this Jesse person shouting at Sylar. Kai ended up getting a glimpse of two Peter Petrellis. He blinked at this vision.

"Kai…"

"There were two of them… Two Peter Petrellis," Kai explained. "One of them was from the future," he added.

"Future?" Saya asked obviously shocked.

"The present Peter got put inside Jesse's body," Kai explained. "But, Jesse is just as terrifying." He then left that cell. "That ability is pretty handy, too."

It seemed that Kai was getting pretty enthusiastic about acquiring all of these different abilities. The thought of it concerned Saya. Perhaps the feeling of powerlessness frustrated Kai enough to actively seek out these special abilities.

"You sound a bit obsessed about these powers," Saya voiced with concern and worry.

Kai chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, Saya. It's just that we could use all the power available to fight against the Cinque Fleches group."

"You're right," Saya replied. It did relieve Saya that the burden was not solely placed on her. Now, Kai had the means to fight against the Chiropterans as well.

Kai went and inspected the cell of Stephen Canfield. He got a glimpse of what Canfield is able to do. Then, he would inspect the cells of the other escapees.

"I don't even want to think about the possibility of these people being her Chevaliers," Kai commented. The thought scared him. If that was the case, it would make things far more difficult as well.

Kai left the cell as Saya followed.

"Are you satisfied?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," Kai calmly answered.

"Wouldn't you like to visit Gabriel's cell?" Angela offered.

Kai shook his head, "No thanks. I'd probably see something that I wouldn't like."

"Pity," Angela responded. She continued, "You would find many valuable clues within Gabriel."

"Again, I'd probably find something I wouldn't like," Kai calmly replied back at Angela. He really did not want to know anything about Gabriel Gray a.k.a. Sylar.

"Kai, maybe we should," Saya suggested.

Kai hesitated to answer. He stood frozen in the hallway. Sylar could yield valuable information. At the same time, Kai was afraid to learn what Sylar's special ability is. What scared Kai even more was learning the reasons Sylar killed people.

"Kai, Sylar might have valuable information…" Saya added.

"I don't know…" Kai said.

"If it is Sylar's power you fear, I won't let it consume you," Saya assured.

Kai took another deep breath. There were all these thoughts consuming Kai. Kai already had Sylar's ability. He did not know how to access it. Then again, Kai had many fears and reservations about accessing Sylar's ability.

"Kai…" Saya urged.

"Fine… We'll check out Sylar," Kai replied. Saya nodded as the two of them walked down the hallway and into Sylar's cell. The two of them entered the cell and stood over Sylar who had a shunt up his nose. Apparently, Sylar was drugged up and definitely out of it.

"I'll leave the three of you alone," Angela said as she left the room.

Kai breathed heavily as he stood over Sylar. "You're Sylar huh?" Kai asked. He stood over Sylar, who was barely conscious after that desperation attack coming from Elle.

Saya stood hesitantly over Sylar and looked at Kai.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked.

Saya nodded. Kai then placed his right hand on Sylar's right shoulder. Saya placed her right hand on top of Kai's. With that ability of clairsentience, Kai would look into Sylar's past. Saya would have a telepathic link with Kai by touching his hand. She too would also delve into Sylar's past.

The two of them got a glimpse into how Gabriel Gray became Sylar. There was a vision of Sylar explaining to Dr. Chandra Suresh about the power of knowing how things work. He would get glimpses of Sylar killing Brian Davis and taking his telepathy. This also included Sylar killing Trevor Zeitlan. This also included Sylar killing off other people and taking their powers. Kai even got a glimpse of Sylar taking Claire's ability. However, Claire was still alive because of her specific power.

"Okay, that's enough right there," Kai said removing his hand from Sylar's shoulder. He faced Saya, "let's get out of here."

Saya nodded. She was disturbed by the visions Kai was seeing. Sylar disturbed Saya even more to be frank. It would seem that Sylar is just as worse as Diva is.

Kai ended up getting a glimpse of Sylar's power: intuitive aptitude. This was indeed a very handy special ability. Know, Kai fully understood why this ability consumed Sylar and made him a merciless killer.

The need to know things generated a hunger. Sylar was compelled to understand as much as he could. He needed to "understand." This generated in the "hunger" that consumed Sylar. However, this power enabled Sylar to quickly learn and control those powers faster and more efficiently than the original owners.

However, Kai had yet to tap into that power. For good reason, Kai did not want to tap into that power until the time was right.

"C'mon… You know you want that power," cooed a familiar voice.

"_Diva…"_

"In only a short matter of time, you've gained so many delicious powers," Diva's voice cooed again. "It's only a matter of time before I return and take those powers."

"_Can it, Diva…" _Kai thought to himself. He could not simply tell Diva to shut up. Other people including Saya would think Kai was having a nervous breakdown.

Saya noticed that Kai was silent. She walked forward and placed her hand on Kai's left shoulder.

"Kai?" Saya asked. She tugged on the arm slightly.

Kai blinked and turned to face Saya.

"Sorry, I was a bit out of it," Kai said.

Diva's ghost in the background snickered. With Kai being the only one that could see her, Diva would use this opportunity and torment him even further.

"What is this delicious ability that Sylar possesses?" Diva cooed. It was like Diva was egging Kai to try to access Sylar's ability. This only made it harder for Kai to resist the temptation to see what Sylar's ability truly is.

"C'mon, let's leave this room," Kai said. He added, "I don't like being in the same room as that killer any longer."

Kai and Saya left the room.

"You're still no fun, Kai," Diva's ghost pouted.

Angela approached the two of them. "Satisfied?"

Kai shook his head, "not really…" However, there is one thing that struck Kai's curiosity. There was something Kai had to ask. "Mrs. Petrelli, do you have an ability?"

"Yes," Angela calmly and sternly answered.

"What would that be?" Kai asked.

"I can dream of the future… Now you have that ability, too," Angela explained.

"Heh… A bit redundant… A bit handy," Kai said. Asides from being able to draw/paint the future, Kai could now dream of the future as well. "I have what I needed… Saya and I will be leaving now," Kai said.

Kai and Saya disappeared from Angela's sight. Moments later, the future version of Peter Petrelli showed up. He noticed that the cells were empty.

"Where did they go?" asked Future Peter.

"Escaped," Angela answered.

**Deveaux Building Rooftop – Manhattan, New York **

"Where are we?" Saya asked as she walked around the rooftop of the building.

"The Deveaux Building… Was owned by Charles Deveaux," Kai explained.

"Do you know him?" Saya asked.

"Yes and no," Kai answered. "We need to plan on whom to meet first…"

"Why did we stop here?" Saya asked. She was curious on why Kai decided to take her to the Deveaux Building.

"There is a power I acquired. I haven't told you yet," Kai answered. He took a deep breath. "It's called mediumship."

"Mediumship?" Saya asked.

"I can see and communicate with spirits," Kai answered. "I've been communicating with dad, Riku, Solomon, and Karl… They've been helping me out. I've also been communicating with Kaito Nakamura and Charles Deveaux."

Saya took a deep breath and breathed slowly. The thought of being able to communicate with dad and Riku started to get Saya choked up.

"I felt I should tell you," Kai explained. "Dad, you there?"

Saya was silent as she watched Kai use this special ability.

"I'm glad to see you two finally together again," said George's ghost. Kai gave a smile and nod. Saya could see that Kai was being genuine.

"Yeah… Anything you want to say to Saya?" Kai asked.

George nodded. "Tell Saya I'm sorry I wasn't alive to see everything through… But, I'm glad to see her again."

Kai nodded. "Dad says he's sorry for not being around. He's glad to be able to see you again."

Saya's eyes became watery as if she wanted to cry. Soon after, Saya cried.

"Tell Saya, don't cry," George assured.

"I can't do that, dad… Anything else you want to say?" Kai asked.

"Tell Saya to be brave for what could possibly happen," George said.

"I will, dad…"

"It's good to see you again, Kai," said Charles.

"You too, Charles," Kai said.

Saya raised her eyebrow and asked, "Charles?" Then it hit her. Kai was talking to Charles Deveaux.

"This is Saya, huh?" Charles asked. He took the opportunity to get a good look at her. Charles whistled, "she doesn't look a day older than seventeen or eighteen… And she's that old, huh?"

Kai nodded.

"Is there a way for Saya to see you all?" Kai asked.

Charles nodded. "There is. Use your telepathy… Tell Saya to touch your shoulder and close her eyes…"

Kai nodded and faced Saya, "Charles said to touch my shoulder and close your eyes."

Saya nodded and did what was instructed. She placed her hand on Kai's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened and found that she and Kai were standing on the same exact rooftop.

"It's good to see you again," said George.

Saya turned around and saw George standing by a table. Seated around the table were Charles Deveaux, Karl, Soloman, and Riku. Karl and Soloman had happy looks on their faces as if they were freed from their shackles.

Saya ran forward and gave her father a hug. George hugged her back. Tears came down from Saya's eyes. Saya hugged her father tightly as if she didn't want to let go. It was a very emotional moment for Saya.

George patted Saya on the head.

"Saya, I'm so glad to see you again," George said assuredly.

Charles rose up from his seat and shook Kai's hand. He then hugged Kai as if he was like a son. In a sense, it would seem that he also thought Kai as a son to him. The other would be Peter Petrelli. Then again, it would seem that Kai and Peter were on the same side of the coin for the most part.

"Kai, it's very good to see you again," Charles said.

Kai nodded to Charles, "you too, Charles."

Charles turned to face Saya, "you've grown to be a beautiful girl."

Saya blushed as she turned to face Charles. Saya and George broke up the hug as she walked towards the table. Riku rose from his seat, walked to Saya, and hugged her. Saya hugged Riku back.

"How are you faring, Kai?" Karl asked.

"My job's gotten harder… Angela's asked me to find certain people that escaped from Level 5…" Kai explained.

Karl whistled, "that certainly is a hard job. But, you have Saya with you."

Kai nodded.

"Diva's been hounding me lately," Kai said. He would keep his voice low to keep it out of Saya's hearing range.

"What does she want?" Soloman asked.

"To tap into Sylar's ability," Kai said. He dreaded the idea of ever tapping into Sylar's special ability. Kai was scared that ability would consume him and those he cared about in the end.

Karl nodded.

"What is Sylar's ability?" Karl asked.

"Sylar has the ability to simply know how things work. It can be applied to both organic and inorganic things. But, that also applies to powers… It's enabled him to gain multiple abilities. This also lets him use them more effectively than the original users," Kai said.

"That is very handy," Soloman added.

"But, there's a hunger that comes with it. The user is compelled to know anything and everything," Kai added.

"Kai," Charles called out.

Kai turned to face Charles, "yes?"

"There's probably something you need to be careful about… The world is in danger of being destroyed," Charles explained.

Kai stood silent as he listened to what Charles was saying.

"Perhaps you are one of the few people that can save the world."

Kai nodded, "yeah… I saw the pictures. I have no idea what is going to cause the world to be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Saya asked. She turned and faced Charles.

"Too many reckless people in the world… They use power recklessly," Charles answered.

"I think I know what I need to do," Kai said. He looked to everybody, "I will be talking to you guys again."

"Saya, look after Kai," George said to Saya.

Saya nodded. They both "woke" from their "dream." The two of them looked around and saw that none of them were present.

"I know now what I need to do," Kai said.

"I'm going with you," Saya said. She grabbed onto Kai's arm. Kai closed his eyes as he and Saya vanished into thin air.

**Acquired Ability:**

_Precognitive Dreaming_


	21. Nathiva

**Company HQ – Level 5 – Hartsdale, New York – 2014**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Saya Otonashi_

Kai and Saya appeared right back from where they had left. However, the place looked completely different as if it was not well maintained or something. The "5" on the wall was faded. Some of the walls were cracked as well. Also, the place looked desolate and deserted. The place was void of life.

"We're in the same place?" Saya asked.

Kai looked to his left and his right. "Maybe… I'm not sure. Perhaps it's not a matter of where but a matter of when…"

"When?" Saya asked a bit clueless about the situation.

"Hiro's ability is not only about teleportation. He can manipulate time and time-travel," Kai explained to Saya.

"Let's check Angela's office," Saya suggested.

Kai nodded as he and Saya walked down the corridor of Level 5. There was an uneasy feeling in the back of Kai's mind as he and Saya continued down the hallway.

"What do you think happened?" Saya asked.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "We'll soon find out…"

He looked to his left and saw the window to one of the rooms being broken. There were darkened bloodstains on the floors and the walls. It would seem that the walls were pretty old. Kai turned to Saya.

"Wait here," Kai instructed. He leapt through the broken window and into the room. Walking to one of the bloodstains, Kai knelt down and touched it. Using the power of Clairsentience, Kai would get a glimpse of what has happened.

He got a vision of a person using Pyrokinesis to protect himself from one of the Corps Corp. Kai let out a gasp.

"No… No way…"

Kai stood to his feet and took a deep breath. He jumped through the opening in the window and walked towards Saya.

"Kai, what's going on?"

"Corps Corp… They were brought back," Kai explained.

Saya gasped.

This was something Saya did not expect to hear from the mouth of Kai. The Corps Corp was back. It could only mean one thing, Diva was resurrected.

"Diva… She's back," Saya replied. There was the feeling of fear and uneasiness in Saya's voice. Diva was brought back to life. Now, the world was under attack.

"C'mon, we need to check Angela's office," Kai instructed.

The thoughts of Chiropterans and evolved human beings were overwhelming for Saya. She tried to remain as calm as possible. There was the feeling at the bottom of her gut that this world was completely different.

"I don't like the feeling of this," Kai said with concern in his voice.

Saya tightly gripped her sword in case they would get attacked in the hallway. There was no telling what could've happened.

**Company HQ – Angela's Office**

"Nothing here…" Saya said as she searched Angela's desk. There was nothing of value there at all.

"Hang on," Kai interjected as he walked towards the desk and touched it. He got a few interesting glimpses of what happened. Then, he walked over to the chair and touched it to get the history of it for the past few years.

"What is it?" Saya asked.

"We're in 2014," Kai answered.

Saya gasped. The thought of being in the year of 2014 was a complete shocker to Saya. Now she was a firm believer of time-travel. Kai had to thank Hiro Nakamura for giving him that one ability.

"You've finally made it," said a familiar voice.

Saya and Kai turned to face the doorway. There were familiar faces standing at the entrance to Angela Petrelli's office. All of them were female.

"Mao? Kaoru? Min? Anne Marie?" Saya asked. The four of them stood at the entrance of the door. It seemed that the four of them were dressed up as resistance fighters. There was a fifth figure as well.

"Mui?" Kai asked. The Vietnamese girl they met back in Vietnam looked completely normal again.

Mui smiled at Kai. Then, she ran forward and placed her arms around Kai for a hug.

"Mui, you're all better?" Kai asked.

Mui nodded happily.

"Saya, is that really you?" Min asked.

"Yeah… It is… Would you believe that Kai and I time-travelled?" Saya asked.

Mao let out a laugh. "I figured as much. I met that Hiro Nakamura person… Interesting ability…"

"Ahem…" Anne Marie said. She was still her elitist and snobbish self. Back at that school in Vietnam, Anne Marie was quite antagonistic towards Saya. "We don't have time for a happy reunion…"

"Oh come off it," Mao defiantly fired back. It seemed that there was a personality clash between Mao and Anne Marie.

"Anne Marie's right," Saya replied. "What the hell happened?"

Mao took a deep breath, "A lot… It's hell on Earth… Chiropterans and evolved humans going at it with each other. We had to resort to getting powers…"

Saya gasped, "Y-you didn't…"

Mao shook her head. "Not in that fashion… There's a formula that granted powers. However, the given powers are random."

Kai looked at Mui, "Is that how you-"

"Yes," Mui answered. The formula had corrected Mui's body and undid the hideous experiments that were done to her.

"Diva's been busy," Mao said with a sigh of frustration. "After Peter Petrelli from your time killed Nathan Petrelli, Diva took on his identity."

"What?!" Kai asked in shock and anger.

"Petrelli is the President of the United States. With Diva posing as Nathan Petrelli, she is the President of the United States. Diva created an initiative that revived the Corpse Corps to hunt down and round up humans with abilities…"

"Why?" Saya asked.

"Erase the competition," Mao answered. She added, "humans with abilities are a nuisance to her. She wants to fill the earth with her kind."

"How did this happen?" Saya asked.

"We'll tell more about it at our hideout," Mao said. "The Corpse Corps has been tracking us…"

"C'mon! They found us!" yelled Claire Bennet who ran up the steps and into the room. She looked completely different. Her hair was dyed brunette. It was a different change from her natural blond hair.

"Claire?" Kai asked.

"Kai Miyagusuku and Saya Otonashi, I presume," Claire said. There was a very serious look on her face.

"Kai, can you hold off the Corpse Corp for us?" Mao asked. There was a serious and nervous tone in Mao's voice.

"Yeah, sure," Kai answered.

"Follow us," Mao instructed.

"Wait! Can't Kai teleport?" Saya asked.

Mao stopped to think. "Oh yeah… There's no need to fight at all," she answered. Mao turned to Kai again. "We're using Grey's house as our location," she said.

"Grey's house?" Kai asked.

Mao nodded.

"Everybody grab on," Kai instructed.

Mao, Kaoru, Min, Anne Marie, Claire, and Saya quickly grabbed onto Kai. Kai closed his eyes and envisioned himself at Grey's house back in England. The seven of them vanished into thin air from the abandoned HQ of the Company.

**White House – Oval Office – Washington, D.C.**

_Nathan Petrelli_

Nathan Petrelli, now the United States President, sat behind his desk reading over various files of evolved humans that were still at large. There are a good number of names on the list such as: Mohinder Suresh, Flint Gordon Jr., Meredith Gordon, Maya Hererra, Abu Aswan, West Rosen, Micah Sanders, Tracy Strauss, Elle Bishop, Eric Doyle, Molly Walker, Matt Parkman, Matt Parkman Jr., Ando Masahashi, Sparrow Redhouse, Monica Dawson, Mary Krause, Anna Korolenko, Echo DeMille, Sue Landers, Rachel Mills, and a slew of other people that were in hiding.

Van Argeno entered into the oval office of the POTUS (President of the United States). He quickly and quietly closed the door to the office. Then, he turned and walked towards the desk of Nathan Petrelli.

"Bonjour, Mr. President," Van addressed Nathan.

Nathan sighed and let out a yawn.

"You do not need to address me as Mr. President," Nathan responded to Van's greeting. He stood up and stretched out his arms.

"But of course," Van politely replied.

"What news do you have for me?" Nathan asked.

"A team tracking one of the cells led by Miss Claire Bennet found nothing," Van explained. "They were tracked down to where the Company used to have its base of operations at."

"And?" Nathan asked.

"Well, they vanished. As if they teleported," Van answered before clearing his throat.

"Teleported?" Nathan asked. "There's nobody who can teleport long distances," he added. "Except for Hiro Nakamura. But, he was already killed back in Japan."

Van nodded. "Peter Petrelli is no longer in the picture," he added.

"Heh, I know of one person," Nathan said. "It's about time I had a long awaited reunion with the brat…"

"Brat? Who are you talking about?" Van asked. He paused as it soon hit him. "You do not mean Kai Miyagusuku?"

"Yes," Nathan said with a laugh. Right before Van's eyes, Nathan changed forms. Standing before Van was no longer the POTUS. Van saw Diva standing behind the desk. She stretched out and gave a bored yawn.

"Is Kai really one of them?" Van asked.

Diva gave out a laugh. "He is… I was able to taunt Kai in his dreams long before I had gotten my body back…"

"Where is he now?" Van asked.

Diva shrugged her shoulders. "We'll simply hunt down Kai. I already have the world's resources at my fingertips…"

She sat back in her chair and propped her feet on the table.

"Being the United States President is fun. But, I can do without this icky form… I couldn't stand being "married" that that bitch Tracy Strauss," Diva mocked. "I'm not really into women… I don't swing that way."

She brushed her hair and looked outside the window.

"If I was… I would never get involved with Tracy Strauss," she added. "She's still on the run I take it?"

"Yes. She is tricky to find," Van answered.

"Oh well, let's forget about them for now," Diva replied.

"What is your next plan of action, Diva?" Van asked.

"We hunt down Kai. Saya should still be with him. We'll take out two birds with one stone," Diva explained with a strategic tone of voice. "Once we get Kai, we'll hunt the others later. It shall be quite fun hunting them down…"

It seemed that Diva didn't like evolved humans that much. Then again, it seemed to be ironic. Diva was shunned from society. These evolved humans were shunned from society as well.

"We should prepare for them. I'm thinking that they will be headed to New York City," Diva scoffed. "That resistance has been very bothersome… Especially with Haji playing leader for the group."

Diva let out a sigh.

"And let's not forget that traitor, Nathan Mahler… He faked his own death…"

**Grey's House – Outskirts of London, England**

Kai and Diva sat in the kitchen as Mao explained the whole situation to them. Apparently, Peter Petrelli from the past ended up acquiring Sylar's ability of Intuitive Aptitude. Claire, Daphne, and a person named Knox ended up attacking Sylar's home and killing his son in the process. Out of anger, Sylar used the power of induced radiation. Costa Verde, California was wiped off from the entire map.

Nathan Petrelli was the President of the United States and was married to Tracy Strauss. But, Sylar's ability got the best of Peter. Peter from Kai's timeline killed Nathan by using telekinesis to cut open his head. In that respect, the US President was dead. During that time, Diva was revived using the blood of Adam Monroe with the assistance of the Pinehearst Corporation. With Diva's abilities, she was able to take the form of Nathan Petrelli. In the guise of Nathan Petrelli, Diva was now the POTUS.

"Whoa…" Kai said taking time to digest all that information.

Saya gave a look of fear. Her twin sister was brought back to life. On top of that, she was the POTUS.

"That's how bad it is," Mao explained. "Now, we're being hunted and rounded up for execution…"

"Red Shield?" Saya asked.

Mao shook her head.

"Bigger?" Saya asked.

"Diva's hunting down all humans that possess a special ability," Mao explained. "She wants to wipe out all threats."

"You have a special ability, Mao?" Kai asked.

"It didn't come natural," Mao explained. "There was a formula that would grant abilities to anybody. It would kick start a person's so-called evolution. When Diva got revived, we ended up raiding Pinehearst and stole a major batch of the formula. Gave us a fighting chance against Diva and her forces."

"What is your ability?" Saya asked.

"Here goes," Mao said as she took a deep breath. She held out her right palm and breathed deeply as to concentrate. A small bright glowing orange ball of energy formed over the palm of Mao's hand. The orange ball of energy generated a lot of intense heat.

"What is that?!" Kai asked as he was shocked at the sight.

Mao closed her hand and made the ball of energy disperse.

"A miniature solar flare," Mao answered.

"A miniature solar flare?" Kai asked.

Mao nodded.

"Hang on, let me try," Kai said.

"NO!" Mao yelled.

"Huh, why?"

"That takes time to master. You need to do it outside. If you're not careful, you'll blow this entire house up."

"Anyway… I injected myself with the formula as a means to survive. Those monsters can't heal when they're burnt to a crisp," Mao said.

"All of you took the formula?" Saya asked.

Mao nodded. "Yeah. Min has the ability to turn her body into pure diamond… Anne Marie has the ability to use magnetism. Kaoru has the ability to replicate anybody's DNA, including Saya's…"

Kai slowly nodded.

"We managed to use the formula to fix Mui's mutation. She's in New York City with Lulu leading a resistance against Diva's forces. But, we're getting hammered badly," Mao explained.

"What is Mui's ability?" Kai asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. We need to head to New York City and check on the resistance," Mao explained.

"What are we waiting for?" Kai asked.

"We need to rest first," Mao said. "Give it some time."

Kai nodded.

"Where are David and the others?" Kai asked.

"Hiding in the outback of Australia," Mao answered. "David and Julia have their child to think about. They want to be left alone. Lewis and Joel are there as well. Riku's two daughters are there also."

"I guess we leave them alone… They should be safe," Kai said.

"What about Haji?" Saya asked.

"In New York helping lead the resistance."

"Haji's still alive," Saya said with relief and joy.

"Haji's no longer dependent on your blood," Mao explained.

"How is that possible?" Saya asked.

"The formula," Mao answered. "Haji was originally human to start with. He has all of his abilities as a Chevalier. But, he does not depend on blood anymore… However, his loyalty towards you is more towards friendship."

Saya was silent.

"Diva's blood cannot kill Haji… The formula prevented it from happening… But there's a cost," Mao said.

"What cost?" Kai asked.

"Look up the news," Mao answered.

Kai took a deep breath and used the ability of cyperpathy acquired from Hana Gitelman to search the news archives.

"How far back?" Kai asked.

"Try seven years back," Mao answered.

Kai nodded. He sat back frozen. Kai then took a very deep breath.

"Kai?" Saya asked.

"It's not good… The world was almost destroyed," Kai said.

"How?!"

"People abusing their abilities," Kai answered. "There was an earthquake in Australia…"

Mao nodded.

"We had to be careful on who we gave powers to," Mao explained.

"What about Sylar?"

"Nowhere in sight… Whatever you do, don't try to tap into his ability," Mao pleaded. "It nearly consumed Peter Petrelli."

Kai nodded. He was really scared of tapping into that ability of Intuitive Aptitude.

"Does Diva still have her weakness or did she?"

Mao shook her head. "No, we managed to run off with all batches of the formula… Diva's looking for the formula. But, she can't find it."

"That means we have a chance, right?" Kai asked.

"A chance at what?" Mao asked.

"We can take out Diva," Kai answered.

"It's not that simple… It wouldn't stop the hunt. People would think you and Saya assassinated the United States President."

"They'd have to know, right?!"

"All they would see would be Diva's dead body or the body of Nathan Petrelli… Either way, we'd all be screwed…"

Kai let out a frustrated sigh.

"What do we do?" Saya asked.

"I think the two of you need to go back to the respective time frame and stop this all from happening," Mao suggested.

"Can we at least see New York City first?" Kai asked.

"Of course."

"Alright…" Kai said with a deep breath.

"Rest for about three hours and then we'll visit Haji the others," Mao instructed.

"Yeah, sure," Kai said.

_**Acquired Ability:**_

_**Solar Flare Generation **_


	22. Prelude to Confrontation

**New York City Sewer System – Manhattan, New York – 2014**

_Kai Miyagusuku, Saya Otonashi, and Mao Jahana_

"I'll leave you two alone," Mao said. "Anna will lead you to Haji…" She walked off and in her place was a young blonde female that looked the same age as Kai and Saya.

The girl looked very attractive and had pale skin. It seemed that the girl was possibly from Europe or somewhere else. From what Kai could surmise, this Anna person did not look American. Perhaps she could have passed for being a Canadian.

"I am Anna, Anna Korolenko," the girl said with a Russian accent, introducing herself to both Kai and Saya.

"Kai Miyagusuku," Kai introduced himself as he shook Anna's hand.

"Saya Otonashi," Saya said as she did the same thing.

"I have heard about the two of you from Haji," Anna explained.

"Are you Russian?" Saya asked, curiously.

"From Siberia," Anna answered calmly.

Kai nodded casually. He remembered that trip on the Trans-Siberian Express towards Ekaterinburg.

Anna could see the look on Kai's face.

"Have you been to Siberia?" Anna asked, now curious.

"Yeah… Took a trip to Ekaterinburg… Long story," Kai said. It was something he did not really want to talk about.

Saya was no stranger to Siberia. She was in Russia during the 1920s to track down a Chevalier named Grigori. Grigori was disguised as a girl named Anastasia.

"I'll bring you to Haji right now," Anna said.

"Thank you," Kai said.

Anna led Kai and Saya down a long dark corridor through the sewers. There were several people standing around looking at Kai and Saya. The two of them were quite nervous to be around a bunch of people that they didn't know.

"How many of them have abilities?" Saya asked.

"All of them… Not all abilities are used offensively," Anna explained.

"What's yours?" Kai asked.

"It's hard to say," Anna said in her broken English. "It is called Neurocognitive Deficit…"

"Neurocognitive Deficit, okay…" Kai said. Luckily, the Eidetic Memory had come in incredibly handy for the most part.

"What does it do?" Saya asked.

"It's kept me alive for all these years. Against the Chiropterans and those Corpse Corps soldiers, the ability was a lifesaver…" Anna said.

"Since I'm with you, it means I have it too, right?" Kai asked.

Anna nodded. She learned all about Kai and Saya from Haji. So far, it seemed that Kai was one of the rare empaths in the world. The other empath, Peter Petrelli, was dead.

"Maybe you can show me how to use it," Kai suggested.

Anna smiled. "Yes, I'd be glad to…"

It seemed Anna had some newfound attraction to Kai. There was a subtle hint of jealousy on Saya's face.

They stopped for a moment due to a faint sound of a cello being played in one of the rooms. It was a familiar sound.

"Is that Haji?" Saya asked.

"Yes. During our spare time, Haji plays the cello."

The sound got louder as the trio got closer to Haji. Anna led Kai and Saya into a bright candle-lit room where Haji sat in the middle playing his cello. The three of them stood at the entrance to Haji's room and patiently watched him play the cello.

"Haji's gotten better," Kai softly commented.

Haji stopped playing and looked up to see Anna and two familiar faces. He gently laid the cello back into the case and stood up from his seat.

"Haji?" Saya asked. She couldn't hold her emotions and quickly ran to Haji. Getting close enough to Haji, Saya hugged him tightly. Haji gently hugged Saya back.

"It's been awhile…" Haji gently said to Saya.

"I'm sorry for leaving… I hitched a ride with Kai several years in the past," Saya said apologetically.

Haji shook his head. "It's all right. I'm glad you're safe, that's all…" He looked up and saw Kai standing at the entrance.

"Hey," Kai said. He too was happy to see Haji.

"You've mastered time-travelling," Haji complimented.

Kai shook his head, "I'm still getting used to it. We arrived at Primatech HQ… The whole place was abandoned. If we hadn't run into Mao and the others, I don't know what would've happened."

Haji nodded.

"I'll leave you two to speak with Haji," Anna said leaving the room.

"Saya, Kai, have a seat," Haji offered. "There's a lot that we need to talk about." He directed Saya and Kai to a sofa.

Saya and Kai obliged Haji.

"I heard you took the formula," Saya said.

"Mao told you that much," Haji calmly replied. "Don't worry, I'm still your friend… If any of Diva's Chevaliers were still alive, the formula would break off any loyalties to her…"

Saya nodded.

"What did the formula do to you?" Kai asked curiously.

"It cursed my need for blood… It somewhat made me into a normal human. Like other people, I would need to eat. Diva's blood cannot kill me. I can still regenerate from my injuries but at a faster rate. All of my abilities as a Chevalier have been heightened. I am stronger and faster than other Chevaliers… My senses are sharper," Haji explained.

Kai let out a whistle. He was shocked and impressed.

"Just by being around me, you have my ability too," Haji said to Kai.

"I do?" Kai asked.

Haji nodded. "But, I don't know to what extent… You'll have to find that out for yourself."

"Haji, what happened?" Saya asked.

"The Peter Petrelli of your timeline travelled to this timeline three years ago," Haji answered. "According to the Peter Petrelli of this timeline, your Peter Petrelli needed the ability of Sylar to correctly change time."

"Correctly change time?"

"You should already know about Sylar's ability," Haji explained.

"I've been told not to tap into it," Kai said.

"It's a very dangerous ability," Haji said. "It consumes the user…"

Kai nodded with concern.

"After the explosion in Costa Verde, California, US President Nathan Petrelli said that there was proliferation for a force of superhumans. Your Peter ended up killing Nathan with Sylar's ability," Haji said.

"Whoa…" Kai said.

"Apparently, Nathan's body was kept in cold storage. Diva was brought back using the blood of a person named Adam Monroe," Haji explained. "It sped up Diva's resurrection. Then, she was given the blood of Nathan. To cover up Nathan's death, Diva took on his form and is now parading as the President of the United States."

"Diva as the US President…" Saya said with a chill down her spine.

"Since then, Diva as Nathan convinced Congress to pass a bill. It was signed into law to restart the Corpse Corps project. They are sent to hunt down humans with abilities. Diva thinks they are a threat… Amshel Goldsmith is the Vice President," Haji said.

"That's even worse than Dick Cheney," Kai said.

"You have no idea…" Haji said. "I can't allow Diva to have her way. I've been part of the resistance… David and Julia have their child. I can't drag them into this situation."

"It's that bad…" Saya said.

Haji nodded. "Diva's entire cabinet is made up of Chevaliers completely loyal to her. The entire government is under her thumb. Soon, the entire world will be too."

"Diva's in the White House, right?" Kai asked.

Haji nodded. "But, it's too risky…"

"I don't need to kill her… I just need to get information," Kai said.

"How do you intend to get the information from Diva?" Haji asked out of curiosity.

"I just need to touch Diva for at least thirty seconds," Kai answered. "I picked up an ability from a woman named Bridget Bailey… Called Clairsentience or Psychometry…"

"I've heard of that…" Haji said.

"That should give me the answers," Kai said.

"Then we should show you something… It's in the lower level," Haji said.

**NYC Sewer System, Level 2 – Manhattan, New York – 2014**

Kai, Saya, and Haji stood over the dead body of Nathan Petrelli which was in cold storage for several years. This was the dead body of the President of the United States, a role that is currently being acted out by Diva.

"That's Nathan Petrelli?" Saya asked.

"The real one, right?" Kai asked.

Haji nodded. "Yes… We managed to get his body. Perhaps it would come in useful…"

"All I have to do is touch the body," Kai said. Without hesitation, Kai placed his right hand on top of Nathan's forehead.

He got a glimpse of what had happened. In these brief glimpses, Kai saw the situation with Pinehearst. Then, Kai saw Nathan getting killed by Peter Petrelli with Sylar's power. Apparently Peter figured out how to access it. Still, Kai had no idea how to access Sylar's power. He continued hoping that it would never be the case.

"Whoa…" Kai said releasing his hand from Nathan's forehead and backing away.

"What did you see?" Saya asked.

Kai placed his hand on Saya's forehead. He used Matt Parkman's ability of Telepathy to establish a mental link with Saya. Saya would get the glimpse of Peter Petrelli using Telekinesis to cut over Nathan's head.

Saya gave a terrified look. She didn't want Kai to access Sylar's power either.

Quickly, Anna came into the room.

"Haji!" Anna exclaimed with concern and anxiety.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Haji asked.

"Corpse Corps raided a safe house… Mui and Lulu are pinned down…"

Haji let out a frustrated sigh.

"Where is it?" Kai asked.

"Kai, don't concern yourself with what's going on in this timeline. You need to get to Diva," Haji said.

"Diva can wait. I owe Mui and Lulu," Kai said.

"Fine… You can find the location, right?" Haji asked.

Kai nodded.

"Anna, go with them," Haji instructed.

Anna nodded as she and Saya held onto Kai's arms. Kai closed his eyes and envisioned Lulu in his mind. He then got a clear fix on where Lulu was.

"Hang on," Kai said. He closed his eyes and the three of them vanished into thin air.

**Safe House – Queens, New York – 2014**

Kai, Saya, and Anna appeared out of thin air surrounded by at least twenty Corpse Corps soldiers.

"Kai?! Saya?!" Lulu asked. She looked a bit older than before. Just to make sure, Lulu rubbed her eyes.

"It's been awhile," Kai said with a smile.

"Where were you?!" Lulu asked.

"No time to explain!" Kai said.

A Corpse Corps soldier crashed through the ceiling glass and gently landed on the ground. The soldier drew his sword and charged at Kai.

Kai held out his hand and fried the soldier with a blast of electricity. He incinerated the solider and prevented him from being able to regenerate.

Three soldiers made haste and ran at Saya.

Anna quickly held out both hands. The three Corpse Corps soldiers stopped in their tracks and stood frozen. With the three Corpse Corps soldiers rendered immobile, Saya took action and drew her katana.

Saya's eyes glowed bright red as she infused the katana with her blood. She dashed at the three soldiers and impaled them. In seconds, the soldiers crystallized.

"Okay, I see what that power does…" Kai said.

Two Corpse Corps soldiers ran at Kai. Kai did the same thing that Anna did. The two Corpse Corps soldiers stopped in their tracks. It was as if their brains had stopped functioning. Lulu took the chance as she ran at the soldiers. She swung her battleaxe and decapitated the two soldiers.

For good measure, Saya stabbed the decapitated soldiers with her katana.

A Corpse Corps soldier came at Anna from behind. It stopped as a glowing blue fist came out from the sternum. The fist pulled out as the soldier fell to his knees dead. Standing behind the dead soldier was Mui. She looked normal and her fists were glowing bright blue.

"Mui?" Kai asked.

Mui nodded and smiled.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"The formula cured me… I still had those abilities. The glowing blue fist lets me negate Diva's blood…"

Kai calmly nodded.

"Less talking and more fighting!" Lulu shouted.

"Right," Kai said as he quickly grabbed another Corpse Corps soldier. He froze the soldier to pieces within five seconds.

"Die…" Saya coldly said as she impaled another Corpse Corps soldier with her katana. The soldier stopped in his tracks as the body crystallized and cracked into pieces. She placed the palm of her hand against the back of the blade to let the blood drip inside. Blood started leaking out from the pointed tip and the edge of the katana.

Four Corpse Corps soldiers charged at Saya.

"Oh no you don't!" Kai lashed out as he used his Superhuman Speed to cut off the four soldiers from getting to Saya. He twirled his Chinese butterfly swords around and used the Superhuman Speed to slice the soldiers repeatedly.

"Wow…" Mui said as she stood in awe at the sight of Kai.

There were no more Corpse Corps soldiers left. The four of them stood face to face with each other. "Came in just in time…" Kai said.

"Time Travel, right?" Mui rhetorically asked.

"I see the formula cured you," Kai said showing that he was happy for Mui.

Mui nodded. "What brings you two here to this time?"

"I had to see for myself…" Kai said.

"You should go back to your time," Mui suggested.

"I know… But, I have to get to Diva first. If I can touch her for at least thirty seconds, I can figure out what happened…" Kai explained.

"What power is that?" Mui asked.

"Called Psychometry… I got it from this woman…" Kai answered. "The ability allows me to see the history of anything I touch… It came very useful."

"You hope to get the answers out of Diva just by that?" Mui asked.

Kai nodded.

"We need to get to Diva… They told us that she's impersonating Nathan Petrelli," Saya added.

"You don't even know the half of it," Mui said with fear. "They're hunted day-in and day-out…"

"That's why I have to get to Diva. I need to figure out how to keep this future from happening… I know that it all started in 2011 since Costa Verde exploded," Kai explained.

"Come on. We need to get back to the sewers," Mui said. "I have the feeling you're going to need more abilities…"

Kai nodded.

"We should get moving… It's no longer safe here. They're going to bring more forces within the hour," Mui added.

**Resistance Hideout, NYC Sewers – Manhattan, New York – 2014**

Mui led Kai and Saya around the resistance hideout where many people on the run have taken up residence. People like Mui, Lulu, and Haji were helping people like Claire Bennet and Rene (the Haitian) lead the resistance against Diva and her forces.

Leaning by one of the walls was a white male with very short hair that looked to be in his late-30s that seemed to be a hothead. He held out his hands as blue flames erupted out of them. The sight startled Saya a bit. The man simply winked back at Saya.

"Don't let Flint scare you," Mui assured.

Kai nodded. He looked at the blue flame that erupted in Flint's hands. As they walked off, Kai held out his right hand and concentrated. A blue flame came out from the palm of Kai's hand.

"That's amazing…" Saya said.

"Just be careful… Since the flames are blue, they burn really hot," Mui explained.

"Really hot flames are good," Kai assured.

Kaoru quickly ran up to the trio. "Saya, you're back!"

Saya smiled at Kaoru.

"Saya, there's so much we have to talk about," Kaoru said excitedly.

"Sure, in a few minutes?" Saya asked.

Kaoru nodded and walked off.

"C'mon, there's more to see," Mui said as she led Kai and Saya down the corridor. There was a slightly bulky male in his early 40s putting on a puppet show for kids. However, the person wasn't using any strings. The person seemed to have an ability that could puppeteer people.

"Whoa…" Kai said in shock.

"That's Doyle," Mui explained.

"How'd you find all these people?" Kai asked.

"Noah Bennet gave Claire a list of people. Unfortunately, Diva managed to get access to the list. It's been a race," Mui said.

"What happened?" Saya asked out of curiosity.

"It's been a race against time," Mui said in frustration. "Time hasn't been on our side. We nearly work ourselves to death to rescue people from Diva's clutches."

"I see…" Saya replied.

"Luckily, we were able to find these people with the help of a person named Rebel," Mui continued.

"Rebel?" Kai asked.

Mui shrugged her shoulders.

"Rebel's been communicating with us through the Internet. Diva's forces have been having problems trying to trace Rebel's signal. Diva wants Rebel dead very badly," Mui said to the two of them.

"I see…" Kai responded. "Any word from Dr. Suresh?"

"Mohinder Suresh?" Mui asked.

"Yeah… He's supposed to be the foremost expert on this kind of stuff," Kai answered.

"He tried a similar formula. But, it was wrong. He underwent a mutation. It gave him the qualities of an insect," Mui said.

"I see," Kai said sounding a bit terrified.

"Suresh has been a great ally until recently," Mui said as they continued walking.

"What do you mean recently?" Saya asked out of curiosity.

"Dr. Suresh is dead," Mui bluntly answered. "Suresh managed to hold his own against many of Diva's Chevaliers. However, it was Diva that ended up killing Suresh."

"That's terrible!" Saya said startled.

Mui nodded. "She's even started using evolved humans as Chevaliers…"

Kai gulped at the thought.

"If you want to get to Diva, you'll need a sizable force to hold off her forces," Mui added.

"Let's get started," Saya said.

Mui nodded. "Kai, let me show to you someone… Her ability is useful in case Diva manages to bite you."

"Show me," Kai said.

**Resistance Hideout, Kitchen**

Kai, Saya, and Mui sat at a table with a young looking Caucasian female with brunette hair. She looked a bit nervous. Kai was curious to know what ability the woman possessed.

"Kai, Saya, this is Mary Krause," Mui said introducing the two of them to Mary Krause.

Mary smiled at the two of them.

"Mary, can you show them your power?" Mui asked.

Mary nervously nodded. She took a blade and brought it across the palm of her hand. Blood came out from the wound and dripped onto the table.

"Watch carefully," Mui instructed.

The blood that dripped from the table burned a hole right through the surface. Kai and Saya gave a jaw drop of shock at what happened. It was something very unbelievable.

"Holy…" Kai said.

"Mary has the ability of Acidic Blood," Mui explained.

"Alright… I think I get it," Kai said. He looked at Mary. "May I?"

Mary gave the blade to Kai. Kai sliced the palm of his left hand and let the blood drip onto the table. He could see the blood bore a hole through the surface of the table. Kai could see the hole.

"Kai…" Saya said in shock.

"I can see why this ability is useful. I'll make good use of it," Kai assured.

Mary nodded.

A dark skinned male entered the room. The man was lean and in his mid to late-30s. Mui turned to the man.

"Stephen, it's time," Mui said.

"Right," said Stephen.

"Who's that?" Kai asked.

"That man standing in front of us is named Stephen Canfield," Mui said.

"Canfield… That name sounds familiar," Kai said.

"Kai! There was a guy in Level 5 named Stephen Canfield!" Saya exclaimed.

"Level 5… That brings back memories…" Stephen said.

"Stephen, while you're here, show them your power," Mui said.

Stephen let out a sigh. It seemed that the guy did not like using let alone showing off his ability.

"Everybody, hold on really tight," Stephen said. Everybody had done as Stephen instructed. He held out his right hand and generated a black hole that started to suck in space.

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed.

"Maybe that power should come in handy if you're surrounded," Mui implied.

The look of a person able to make a black hole scared Saya. Saya had the look of fear in her eyes watching that scene play out.

"It's time," Mui said.

_**Acquired Ability:**_

_**Neurocognitive Deficit**_

_**Haji's Ability **_

_**Mui's Ability **_

_**Pyrokinesis **_

_**DNA Replication **_

_**Puppeteer **_

_**Acidic Blood **_

_**Black Hole Generation **_


	23. Meeting Arthur Petrelli

**White House, Oval Office – 2014**

_Kai Miyagusuki, Saya Otonashi, Haji & "Nathan Petrelli"_

The person who is supposedly to be Nathan Petrelli stood in front of his desk in the Oval Office. He presented himself like the United States President. Kai and Saya stood in front of "Nathan" with defiant glares. Haji started with an emotionless expression for the most part at "Nathan." "Nathan" simply gave the three of them a very casual facial expression.

"Drop the act, Diva…" Kai coldly demanded.

"I was getting comfortable as the president," "Nathan" said before morphing back into Diva. Diva then sat on the edge of the desk. She then yawned out of boredom.

"Your charade as Nathan Petrelli ends today," Kai said.

Diva gave a playful glare at Kai.

"Oooh… You're jealous, aren't you?" Diva mockingly asked.

"Enough!" Kai spat out as he held out his right hand as he fired a burst of electricity at Diva. Diva used her enhanced speed to run to the right. The electricity instead hit the table and set it on fire.

"You almost got me there," Diva playfully complimented.

"Saya, take Diva's left… Haji, take Diva's right…" Kai instructed.

Saya and Haji did just as what Kai had instructed.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Haji," Diva cooed as she gave him a very playful look. "And look, you're back to being Saya's obedient plaything…"

"I'm simply doing this out of friendship," Haji said with an assuring smile. "The formula freed me from the programmed urges…"

"You took the formula, too?" Diva pouted.

"Yes… Your blood cannot kill me now…" Haji said.

"Is that so… I guess I have to tear you limb from limb then," Diva fired back at Haji. She then faced Saya. "Oh, I know you didn't take the formula…"

Diva took out her sword, cut herself, and lunged right at Saya. She then swung her sword at Saya. Saya instinctively brought her katana upwards and blocked Diva's incoming attack.

"Saya!" Kai exclaimed. He ran at Diva with superhuman speed, grabbed her, and forcefully threw her to the other side of the room. "Haji, guard Saya!"

Haji nodded and used his enhanced speed to get in front of Saya.

Diva slowly stood up and recovered from Kai's counterattack.

"That wasn't very nice, Kai…" Diva teased. She ran at Kai with full force. Kai counterattacked by running right at Diva with full speed. Getting close enough to Diva, Kai jumped into the air and executed a powerful back flip kick. The force of the kick knocked Diva into the air. Diva ended up crashing into the table as it broke in two.

Kai landed on the ground, took a stance, and unsheathed his butterfly swords. He twirled both of his butterfly swords.

"Get up," Kai coldly demanded.

Diva slowly sat up and stood up to her feet. "You're serious, aren't you?" Diva teased. She let out a sigh. "I guess I have to be serious, too… I was going to be nice and toy with you for a bit," she cooed at Kai.

Kai lunged at Diva again. Diva lunged at Kai with enhanced speed and slashed her blade against his throat. Blood sprayed out from Kai's throat.

"Kai!" Saya gasped.

Kai staggered and held out his hand signaling Saya to stay back. He staggered toward a nearby wall and leaned his shoulder against it. His throat wound completely healed up. Kai turned to see Diva.

"Oooh, that's a nifty trick!" Diva commented.

"Kai, just use Hiro Nakamura's ability…" Haji suggested. "You can get what you need."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Diva interjected as she charged at Kai again. She swung her sword. Kai quickly blocked the attack with his butterfly swords.

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed. He backed away as Diva retracted her sword and swung at him again. Kai quickly twirled one butterfly sword to deflect the incoming attack. He used the other butterfly sword to slice Diva's face.

Diva stepped back and allowed her face wound to heal.

"That wasn't very nice, cutting a pretty girl's face such as myself," Diva taunted.

Kai quickly closed his eyes and froze time. Time and space had stopped. He took a deep breath and walked over to Diva who stood frozen in her pose and gaze. Calmly, Kai placed both hands on Diva's cheeks.

After touching Diva, Kai would use his ability of Clairsentience to gain all of Diva's memories up until the present time. He would learn all about Diva's resurrection. Kai then unfroze time.

"Not so bright, sneaking up on me," Diva said as she grabbed Kai's wrist and bit into his hand.

"I was hoping you'd do that…" Kai said.

Diva released Kai's wrist and pushed him away. She turned around and revealed that the lower portion of her face was burned off. Diva was indeed gasping for air for the most part.

"Acidic blood, compliments of Mary Krause," Kai said.

The acidic blood in Diva's system was counteracting her healing process.

"Have some more," Kai "offered" as he cut his hand with one of the blades and flung the acidic blood onto Diva's body. The blood started eating through Diva's flesh. Diva fell to her knees wanting to scream in pain.

"What's happening?" asked as surprised Saya.

"He used Mary's blood," Haji answered.

Kai then walked over to Saya. "Ready, Saya?" Kai asked.

"You two need to hurry back to your own time," Haji instructed. He looked back at Diva. "Diva's slowly recovering."

Kai and Saya nodded.

"Thanks, Haji," Saya said. She ran and hugged Haji. Saya then grabbed onto Kai's arm. Kai then closed his eyes. A second later, Kai and Saya disappeared into thin air.

**Pinehearst Company, Arthur Petrelli's Office – New Jersey**

_Kai Miyagusuku & Saya Otonashi_

Kai and Saya teleported back to the present day as they found themselves in an unknown surrounding. It was someone else's office. Neither of them knew where they were. The two of them turned towards a desk with the chair turned the opposite way facing a large clear window.

"Kai Miyagusuku and Saya Otonashi; welcome to my abode," said the voice coming from the black recliner behind the desk.

"Are you the one responsible?" Kai asked.

"Responsible for bringing you two here? Then yes," the man responded. He turned his seat around to face Kai and Saya. This was a man in his middle ages. The man wore a business suit. He looked very professional and businesslike.

"Who are you?" Saya asked with a suspicious tone. To her, something didn't feel right about this situation.

"Where are my manners?" the man rhetorically asked. He rose from his seat, walked around his desk, and towards both Kai and Saya. "I am Arthur Petrelli," he said introducing himself.

"Petrelli? Are you related to Angela Petrelli?" Kai asked.

"She's my wife," Arthur bluntly answered.

"I see…" Kai calmly said. "But, why did you bring us here?"

"I could use a person like you, Kai," Arthur explained.

Kai crossed his arms with a suspicious glare. "Use me for what?" he bluntly asked.

"To create a new world," Arthur calmly answered.

"New world?" Saya asked with skepticism. She didn't like this situation at all. There was the feeling in the back of her mind that this Arthur Petrelli had some dark motive. From past experiences, she felt that Arthur was no different from Amshel Goldsmith.

"Yes, a new world," Arthur answered as he calmly faced Saya.

"Oooh, a new world…" said Diva's ghost. She walked out from behind Arthur Petrelli. "I wonder what this new world will be like," she cooed.

"What's in this new world?" Kai asked. He wasn't interested in what Arthur was "selling" to him. But, he needed to know what Arthur's intentions were.

"A world where people like us are in charge," Arthur said.

"Us?" Kai asked.

"Yes, us. As in people with abilities…" Arthur said. He then motioned his hand towards Saya, "that includes Saya as well."

"How do you plan on accomplishing this?" Saya asked. Her eyes narrowed at Arthur.

"Perhaps you haven't heard about this, yet," Arthur said. He added, "there was a formula created a few decades ago."

"This formula grants abilities?" Kai asked.

Arthur nodded. "But, the abilities are random."

"Does this formula even work?"

"Of course, we tested it on some people. My son Nathan was one of those people," Arthur said.

Saya gasped, "you tested it on your own son?!"

"For the better good," Arthur said.

"It worked then," Kai assumed.

"Yes. This batch is yet to be perfect. But, it will be soon…" Arthur said.

"Kai, you can't let him do this!" said George's ghost who stood next to Kai.

"Kai, you have to leave now," said Kaito.

"I wish you the best of luck, Arthur. But, you obviously don't need me around," Kai said. "I'll best be going now. I got a job to do," he added. He turned to Saya, "c'mon, let's go."

Saya nodded as she and Kai walked towards the exit.

"I didn't say it wasn't optional," Arthur said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Kai said. On cue, three people stormed into the room. Kai remembered two of them. One of them was Daphne Millbrook who he got the superhuman speed from. The other was Flint Gordon who he had gotten pyrokinesis from. The other one was a black male.

"Knox, Flint, and Daphne, soften up the boy. You can kill the girl," Arthur said.

Daphne hesitantly nodded as she zipped at Saya with superhuman speed. Before Saya was able to draw her katana, Daphne ran circles around her. During that time, Daphne was throwing all sorts of punches. Saya didn't have the time to react.

Saya staggered to the wall with a bit of fear.

"I can smell your fear, girl," said Knox as he took a whiff. It was as if Knox was smelling Saya's fear.

Knox walked up to Saya, grabbed her by the neck, and effortlessly lifted her off the ground.

"Saya!" Kai yelled. He ran towards Kai only to be cut off by Daphne. Daphne ran circles around Kai and started hitting him repeatedly with punches. Despite his acquired powers, Kai was overwhelmed by Daphne's assault.

Kai dropped down to one knee.

Saya struggled to get free of Knox's choke hold. Her heart pumped rapidly as fear coursed through her entire body.

"Oooh, Saya's scared," Diva cooed. "I'm starting to like this Knox…" she added.

"Knox's ability is converting people's fear into his own superhuman strength," Arthur explained to Kai.

"Heh… Thanks for the information…" Kai spat. He looked up to see Saya continually struggling against Knox. Knox took another whiff.

"You have a lot of fear," Knox said. It was like Knox was intoxicated. His body violently shook as if he felt a surge of power coursing through his veins.

Kai did what Knox did. He could feel Saya's fear coursing through his body now. Kai quickly stood up, grabbed Daphne by the arm, and threw her into Flint's direction. Flint had no time to react as Daphne collided with him.

With Flint and Daphne temporarily incapacitated, Kai marched towards Knox.

At this time, Knox let Saya have it. With his free hand, Knox used his superhuman strength to punch a hole right through Saya's gut and out the other hand.

Saya felt the pain. She vomited out blood in a shock of look and disbelief.

"SAYA!" Kai screamed. In anger, Kai held out his hand and used telekinesis to push Knox out of the way. Knox was incapacitated. Saya slumped to the ground profusely bleeding from the abdomen.

"Kai…" Saya cried as she was in immense pain.

Kai ran over to Saya and lifted her off the ground. He used his superhuman speed to take him and Saya out of Arthur's office.

**Pinehearst Company, Front Lobby**

With Saya in tow, Kai ran towards the exit. He zipped past the man known as Maury Parkman who had a puzzled look.

**Deveaux Building – Manhattan, New York**

Kai and Saya were now on top of the Deveaux Building in Manhattan, New York. With Saya lying on the floor, Kai rolled up his sleeve and held his forearm out to her. "You need to drink," Kai said.

Saya slowly shook her head.

"Please, Saya… You need to feed if you want to heal," Kai pleaded.

Saya relented and bit into Kai's wrist. There, she would feed on Kai's blood. So far, the regenerative properties present in Kai's blood helped out. In minutes, Saya miraculously recovered from the injuires inflicted by Knox.

"You all right?" Kai asked.

Saya nodded and sat up. Kai helped Saya back to her feet.

"I think we found ourselves in a very bad situation…"

"Yeah… That Knox person… He…"

"Used your fear and turned it into his own superhuman strength," Kai said finishing it for Saya.

"Did you?"

"Yeah… I copied Knox's ability… Came in handy," Kai said. "C'mon, we have to get out of here…"

"I can't have that," said a familiar voice.

Saya gasped.

Kai turned around and saw Arthur Petrelli standing inches away from him.

"I can't have you putting a wrench in my plans, Kai," Arthur said as he telekinetically held Kai in the air. Unlike Kai, Arthur didn't even use his hands.

"Lemme go!" Kai demanded.

Saya quickly pulled out her katana and lunged at Arthur's neck. Arthur used telekinesis to pull Saya in his direction. He then placed his hand on Saya's shoulder. 

"You've been a bad girl, Saya," Arthur said. "I have to punish you. I'm taking your power," he said.

Saya felt a jolt of pain. At the same time, a ghostly aura left Saya's body and entered into Arthur's body. Arthur then released the hold on Saya as she collapsed on the ground barely conscious.

"What did you do to Saya?!" Kai demanded.

"As for you…" Arthur said. He used telekinesis to pull Kai in his direction. Arthur then placed both hands on the sides of Kai's skull.

"Kai Miyagusuku does not exist…" Arthur said using his stolen ability of telepathy. Kai's body violently twitched.

Saya looked up in fear as she saw Arthur do something to Kai.

"You are Diva…" Arthur said to Kai. This time, Arthur said it vocally. Saya heard exactly what Arthur said. That gave Saya a look of fear.

Arthur used his ability to suppress all of Kai's memories. Kai felt his existence slowly fading away. Before Kai blacked out, he saw Diva laughing in the back.

"Oooooh… I like this Arthur… He's creative. That means, I get to take over your body," Diva playfully and mockingly cooed.

Kai's eyes rolled back as if he was brain dead. Then, his body twitched again. In a matter of seconds, Kai transformed into Diva.

"Diva…?"

Arthur released his hold on "Diva."

"It's good to be back," Diva said with a playful and flirtatious tone. She hopped onto the ledge, spun, and danced around. "And I missed you so much, Saya," Diva added.

"It can't be you…" Saya weakly said pushing herself up.

"Oh, but it is," Diva countered as she hopped off. "In mind, body, and soul… Technically, body…"

"Kai… Answer me…" Saya pleaded.

Diva laughed, "Kai's not in."

"Kai!" Saya begged.

"Kai's on indefinite leave…" Diva taunted.

"Shall we?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, Mr. Petrelli," Diva said taking Arthur's hand. She turned her eyes back to Saya, "You're no fun anymore."

Arthur and Diva vanished into thin air.

Saya collapsed and lost consciousness.

**Pinehearst Company, Arthur's Office – New Jersey**

_Arthur Petrelli, Diva, Benjamin "Knox" Washington, Flint Gordon Jr, Elle Bishop, Sylar, & Mohinder Suresh_

"I'd like to welcome our new addition," Arthur announced as Diva stood next to him.

Standing in front of Arthur and Diva were Knox, Flint, Elle, Sylar, and Mohinder. Mohinder didn't look so well. Diva took notice of Mohinder.

"Oooh, you don't look so well…" Diva said to Mohinder.

"Who are you?" Mohinder asked.

"I'm Diva…" Diva flirtatiously cooed towards Mohinder.

"I'm Dr. Mohinder Suresh," Mohinder said as he scratched himself a bit.

Diva turned her attention to Sylar. "Sylar, right…?"

Sylar nodded with a hint of curiosity. "How did you know?"

"Just say that I'm a fan of your work," Diva playfully complimented. Elle glared at Diva with jealousy in her eyes. Sparks of electricity charged up in Elle's right hand as if she was about to blast Diva with electricity.

Diva extended her right hand to Sylar. Sylar, in turn, shoot Diva's hand. Sylar, with the acquired ability of clairsentience, got the memories of Kai.

"You're Kai Miyagusuku!" Sylar exclaimed in shock as he released his hand.

"You're good…" Diva complimented. She added with by saying: "I'm actually taking Kai's body…"

Diva, sensing the jealousy in Elle's eyes, decided to call her out on it.

"Oooh, you're jealous…" Diva cooed at Elle. She held out her right hand at Elle. Diva's right hand charged with electricity.

Elle blinked in shock. "How?!"

"Oooh, I have Kai's powers…" Diva mocked.

"Damn…" Knox said in shock.

Diva turned to Knox and smiled, "I'm a fan of your work, Knox… I loved how you punched a role right through Saya."

"Badass, wasn't it?" Knox rhetorically and confidentially asked.

"Badass, I like that word…" Diva said. "And yes, that was pretty "badass" of you…" She looked at Flint. "You're pretty "badass", yourself…" Diva held out her other hand and generated a blue flame.

Daphne raised her brow at Diva.

"I'm going to enjoy this body," Diva said. "This body has so many goodies…"

"What about that other chick?" Knox asked.

"Saya is no longer a problem," Arthur answered.

_**Acquired Ability:**_

_**Fear Induced Superhuman Strength **_


End file.
